Mario, Hyrule Warriors & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: A strange vortex shows up in the sky and sucks the entire Mushroom Kingdom, resulting in an unstable and chaotic kingdom filled with many Rabbids. Mario and his friends and the Hyrule Warriors cast are thrown into the mix, and, teaming up with Rabbid counterparts of Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi, they set off on a journey to save the kingdom from corrupted evil Rabbids.
1. Grand Opening

**Look who's BACK, baby! ;D At last, I'm finally allowed to write again! So, here it is, my own remake of _Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle_! That game is really fun to play; I beat the main story two times and I spent about 240 hours playing it! Though _Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition_ ended up taking first place afterwards, but that's because I just love that game.**

 **Because of that, in my remake, I'm including the entire cast of _Hyrule Warriors_ along with the original game's main cast (and no, I won't include the Donkey Kong Adventure DLC in here, sorry). Also, there won't be a Rabbid counterpart to any of the Hyrule Warriors characters, since I thought it was too complicated for me.**

 **Well, that's all the main information I can give you all at this moment. But most importantly, I'm just so happy to be back!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Grand Opening**

It has been a day since the 12 Smash Bros Originals and their new friends saved not two, but three universes with the help of their paper selves and four individuals from an alternate universe. At the end of that adventure, Princess Jewel and her Pi'illo staff were building a brand new statue in front of Peach's Castle, and Jewel thought it was a great chance for her to invite more of her friends to see its inauguration.

Today was finally the reveal day: the statue was finished and was now covered with a large white cloth. Jewel and all of her friends were standing on a platform around the one where the statue was, and below the platform were many Toads cheering and clapping. Confetti rained all over the place and Jewel picked up a microphone to begin her speech:

"People of the Mushroom Kingdom, thank you for coming to see this special inauguration. I, Jewel, Princess of the Pi'illo Kingdom, and my staff, would like to thank you, Peach, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and all her friends for coming to my island and taking a vacation. So, as a thank you gift, we, people of the Pi'illo Kingdom, decided to build a brand new statue so everyone could see it from far away."

Everyone clapped for her, especially Peach; she couldn't wait to see how the statue looks like. Jewel then walks close to the cloth and grabs it with her free hand before continuing:

"With that, we present to you… this brand new Princess Peach statue!" she pulls the cloth, unveiling the new statue. This statue depicted Peach holding a Power Star with both hands onto her chest and a red ribbon was wrapped around her right shoulder. Everyone went wild and clapped for Peach.

"Oh! It's lovely!" Peach squealed. "Thank you so much!"

But then, a rather strange breeze began to blow, and Mario was the first one to notice:

"Wait… What's that in the sky?!" he looked at the sky, where all of a sudden, a strange blue vortex opened up as the whole scenery was tinted in blue and the red ribbon from the statue flew off.

As soon as everyone heard Mario, they all turned their attention to the sky and gasped in shock.

"What the heck is that?!" Luigi asked. That summed up everyone's reaction to that vortex.

"T-That isn't supposed to happen!" Jewel trailed, and everyone watched in shock as they all saw all of the Toads getting pulled to the vortex while screaming.

"Oh no! The Toads!" Peach gasped.

"W-Whoa!" Mario yelped as the floor below his feet suddenly crumbled in half.

At the same time, everyone felt that they were starting to get pulled towards the vortex as well, so they quickly held on to the platform for dear life. All we could see was chaos. And in the midst of chaos…

"HEEEEEELP!" Luigi had lost his grip and was being pulled towards the vortex, flying past Mario in the process, which was enough for the red hero to notice:

"LUIGI!" Mario quickly rushed to his brother and managed to grab both his hands. "HANG ON!"

"M-MARIO! I…CAN'T… HOLD ON… MUCH LONGERRRRR!" unfortunately, Luigi's grip was already tired and his hands slipped off, resulting in him being sucked inside the vortex.

"NO! LUIGI!"

Then, group by group, they started to feel their grips getting tired: Jewel was next to lose her grip and was sucked into the vortex along with Toad, Agitha, Fi, Tetra, Medli and Toon Zelda, followed up by Peach and the rest of the girls, and finally Yoshi along with the rest of the boys except for Mario.

"OH NO!" he yelled, jumping onto the pieces of landscape that were being uprooted by the vortex, trying to reach for his friends.

"MARIO! HELP!" he could see Luigi calling out for him at the distance.

"I'm coming, bro! Hup!" Mario leaps from the landscape that was the closest one to Luigi and tries to reach for his hand, but he fails and eventually, he was pulled into the vortex as well before it began to suck the entire Mushroom Kingdom into it.

* * *

 _ **Soon…**_

The vortex began to spawn out many oversized objects in midair, which includes toy blocks, popsicles, a milkshake, a rubber ducky… you named it. But what was interesting was that the vortex also spawned out many white odd rabbits, known as the Rabbids; famous for their slapstick comedy, especially involving pop culture.

There was also a small white and blue robot shaped like a puck that came out of the vortex, and during the fall, it suddenly gained rabbit ears and an outline of two rabbit teeth on the front.

"Why do I have… EARS!?" it spoke while lowering its new ears to take a look.

"…AAAAAAHHH! ***SMACK!*** " just then, a Rabbid wearing some sort of blue headset smacked right into the robot. "Bwah bah!" he sung… before the headset suddenly began to emit out strange pixelated sparks, causing said Rabbid to feel pain.

"Well, I hope you're HAPPY!" the robot retorted to the Rabbid.

Eventually, blue swirls surrounded the Rabbid, and once it completely enveloped him, a bright flash came, and the Rabbid now looked… smaller and cuter than previously, with the headset apparently merged onto him making it look like goggles that were now his eyes, white muzzle, blue belly and ears instead of the usual peach-colored, plus a power-button on his bottom. The Rabbid looked at himself, making sounds that sounded cute and innocent like a child, before trying to take off the goggles, but it seemed to be stuck to his face.

Then, a Rabbid riding a giant purple paintbrush came in and rammed onto the Rabbid with the headset, and two other ones flew past the robot at high speed. The robot watched the Rabbid with the headset eventually fuse the Rabbids with the paintbrushes they were riding on, resulting in them gaining yellow mohawks, stripes on their bodies matching the color of the paintbrush they were merged with… and they somehow pulled out a gun and began shooting around while giving mean looks.

The Rabbid with the headset was still trying to desperately take off the goggles, but no use.

"Stop that!" the robot demanded angrily, but the Rabbid's stress caused it to activate the goggles' power, resulting in the goggles shooting beams all over the place along with the Rabbid. The robot had a look of concern, seeing that this Rabbid wasn't able to control his powers, before looking up to see a huge washing machine coming down towards it… and there was also a Rabbid screaming from inside of it. "Oh no!" it yelled, looking away and closing its eyes, ready for its worst, when suddenly…

"I got you!" a female voice came in along with a blue and white blur snatching the robot before the washing machine hit it.

The one who saved the robot happened to be Lana.

* * *

On the ground, we could see many huge toy blocks crashing down all over the place, before Lana landed safely while holding the robot on her arms.

"You okay?" she asked as she set the robot down.

"Thanks!" it thanked her. Then, Mario landed on his feet next to them.

"Nice save, Lana!" he exclaimed while giving thumbs up.

"No problem!" Lana winked.

"Oh… You must be Mario, right?" the robot guessed.

"Y-Yes! How did you know my name?" Mario asked.

"My inventor is a huge fan of you and your franchise."

"Okay… And who are you?"

"I'm Beep-0." the robot named Beep-0 answered. "And you are?" he turned to Lana.

"I'm Lana. I'm Mario's friend." Lana replied. She then looked around, "Say, where are we, Mario?"

"No idea." Mario shrugged. "In fact, where _is_ everybody?" he scratched his head.

"Hold on… do you hear something?"

"…aaaAAAA-! ***RUSTLE!*** " suddenly, something screamed before landing face-first into the bushes behind the trio. They looked back and saw a pair of white wiggling legs as they also heard muffling into the bush.

Then, when the something stood up, much to the trio's surprise, it revealed to be a Rabbid wearing Princess Peach's wig, complete with the crown and earrings, and only the top part of Peach's dress, with the brooch and puffy sleeves. Yep: that was Rabbid Peach.

"Uh… Did Peach get turned into a rabbit?!" Lana blinked.

"I… don't know…" Mario breathed, sounding confused and worried at the same time.

As Rabbid Peach came to her senses, she looked up and desperately ran out of the bushes while extending her arms as if she's trying to catch something falling, as another faint scream from another Rabbid came in:

"…aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHH! ***SPLAT!*** " however, this Rabbid fell nowhere near Rabbid Peach and instead faceplanted into the ground right in front of Mario and Lana, who went to inspect the Rabbid while Rabbid Peach rushed to her fallen friend.

This Rabbid was wearing Luigi's cap and shirt, instead that they were a bit too big for him: the cap was slightly dangling to the left as if he was wearing the cap sideways, and the shirt's length reached all the way to his feet and even the sleeves didn't fit his arms entirely, making this Rabbid, named Rabbid Luigi, look like a child trying to wear adult clothes.

Rabbid Luigi manages to get his head out of the ground before shaking it off, and now Mario and Lana were looking even more confused than ever.

"If they're really Peach and Luigi, then why weren't _we_ affected too?" Lana wondered.

"I'm not sure… what the hell is going on." Mario groaned, shaking his head, unable to think anymore. "I may need a moment…"

"Huh? What's going on over there?" Lana pointed at the distance, where there were the same three obnoxious Rabbids we saw at the beginning… sticking Goombas all over the place with honey from a large tube next to them. Two of those Rabbids even stuck two Goombas together by their feet and rolled them towards the group.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I kind of feel bad for those Goombas…" Lana said.

"Same here." Mario nodded before proceeding to glare at the evil Rabbids: "Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?" alongside him, Lana and Rabbid Peach also glared at them, while Rabbid Luigi… yelped in fear, which is something that the original Luigi would do.

The three Rabbids noticed them, and proceeded to mock them in their language before taking off.

 _Ziggy – Dashing Ne'er-do-wells!_

The Goombas stuck together then rolled out of the scene as Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi playfully wave goodbye at them, while Mario and Lana turned their attention to Beep-0, who began to speak:

"Those Rabbids, they seem driven to cause chaos and mayhem – more so than usual, even."

"Oh, so they're called Rabbids?" Mario said. "I've seen a lot of rabbits in my life, but I've never heard of these ones."

"I don't think they're from this world, Mario." Lana stated. "Also, that sounds like a mixture of the words 'rabbit' and 'rabid', now that I think of it."

"Hm, so that explains their behavior from early." Mario concluded before turning to Beep-0, "But why didn't these two with us cause any sort of mischief?" he asked.

"Well, unlike our two friends here, they seem to have been… corrupted by that Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge headset." Beep-0 replied. Even though Mario and Lana had no idea what that SupaMerge headset was, they still let Beep-0 continue since they knew it would be too complicated for him to explain it to them and that they didn't want to interrupt him: "Could it be the SupaMerge headset was CORRUPTED on its way to this world? If so… we're all in terrible danger! Mario! Lana! We MUST find that poor Rabbid fused to the headset! He is the key! Save him – we might just save this world."

* * *

 **World 1-1: Unlikely Heroes**

"So… I guess we'll just go on ahead?" Mario said in an awkward tone. "And what are we going to do with them?" he directed to the two Rabbids. " _At least we know they're not Peach and Luigi. Thank god…_ "

"I'll keep watch on them, since it looks like they want to go with us as well." Lana assured. "You lead the way, Mario."

"Okay."

As they walked on, they saw many Goombas stuck to the walls with honey, and not to mention that the entire landscape somewhat felt like it was still the Mushroom Kingdom, although it suffered a dramatic change: large Warp Pipes everywhere, cubic trees, horn-shaped flowers, gigantic leaves… heck, even the small flowers and the grass' texture were different. In the air, there were many dandelion seeds flying all over.

"You know, I wonder if we're still in the Mushroom Kingdom…" Mario pondered.

"What makes you say that?" Lana asked.

"Before I was pulled into that vortex, I saw that some of the landscape was also pulled in. Could the vortex not only have sucked us, but also sucked the entire Kingdom?" unknown to Mario, he was slowly entering the first battlefield as he was saying that.

"If it was _that_ powerful, then it might be the case."

It was at this moment where a shot suddenly came and it was heading towards Mario.

"MARIO! LOOK OUT!" Lana yelled as soon as she noticed the shot.

"Huh? WOAH!" Mario yelled in surprise as he saw the shot coming towards him. Luckily, he was able to duck to avoid the shot, getting his cap knocked out of his head in the process. "Boy, that was close!" he remarked as he skids back to put his cap back on before taking cover behind a small stone hill.

"Bwaaaaah!" Rabbid Luigi yelled as more shots came in.

"Uh oh! Quick, hide!" Lana directed the Rabbids to a small mount for them to take cover, where Rabbid Peach began to admire her nails… if she even HAD nails, while Rabbid Luigi cowers in fear, holding on to his cap. " _Wow… that one is just like Luigi…_ " Lana thought before turning to Mario, "What is going on?!"

"Let me check…" Mario replied once the shots stopped. He slowly peeks from behind the hill he was hiding… "Whoa!" only for another shot, which came out from the blaster of one of the Ziggies they saw earlier, to barely miss his nose. The shots from the Ziggies' blasters resumed. "How are we even going to combat them?" Mario asked.

"Uh, Mario…" Lana directed to the ground, where they saw that Beep-0 was the only one who did not take cover, and the poor robot was now dodging every shot the Ziggies were throwing at him:

"Help-! Me-! I-! Can't-! Get clear-!"

However, the Rabbids, on the other hand, thought he was dancing, so Rabbid Luigi began to clap while Rabbid Peach was doing a Russian dance as they both laughed. Mario and Lana could only watch, both with dumbfounded expressions. Once the shots ended, Beep-0 floated towards the two still laughing Rabbids and yelled angrily at them, which seemed to shut them up:

"Thank you, SO much!"

" ***sigh*** oh dear…" Lana sighed, shaking her head with her eyes shut.

Just then, a message popped up from Beep-0 as he was rumbling.

"Oh, what is it NOW? Uh, I've just received a message!" Beep-0 exclaimed before reading the message: _'Dearest Beep-0, whose bravery, intelligence and compassion stand as a beacon of hope for us all. If my timing is correct, you are in dire need of help. Please open the attachments to this message – their receipt is most auspicious, I assure you. Signed, Your Biggest Fan'_ "

As Beep-0 hit the attachments, three weapons popped out from the letter and hovered towards Mario, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi. Mario's weapon was a blaster, the Lightning Shark, Rabbid Peach's was also a blaster, the Fuchsia Fury, and Rabbid Luigi's was a bworb, the Dwarf Star.

" _Never thought I'd see the day where Mario would wield a gun…_ " Lana thought while playfully smiling as she saw the trio wielding their respective weapons.

"Huh. Since there's no power-ups around, I guess this will do!" Mario grinned, looking at his new blaster.

"Wow! When the email said 'attachments' I thought it was talking about cat videos or something!" Beep-0 exclaimed.

" _Wait, cat videos are still a thing?_ " Lana thought, tilting her head, but decided to shake it off before Beep-0 continued:

"SO! Are you guys ready to fight back?"

"Absolutely!" Lana nodded, bringing out her Sorceress Tome. "I happen to have a weapon of my own, so I'll assist as well!"

"Great!" Mario exclaimed as they all entered the battlefield.

"Da da da dah!" one of the Ziggies spotted them and he and his two comrades shot at them, but they quickly moved into each half cover the battlefield had, and the shots hit the covers instead.

"So, how does this work?" Mario wondered as he aimed at a Ziggy. "Oh, wait, there's a trigger here!" he presses it, making the blaster fire a shot directly at the Ziggy, defeating him. "Neat!"

"Bwah!" Rabbid Peach fires a shot from her blaster at another Ziggy, only for him to edge away from it by moving into full cover, but not before sticking his tongue out… only to get a mouthful from a shot that came from Rabbid Luigi's bworb.

The last Ziggy then shoots at Lana, but she creates a wall in front of her, blocking the attack.

"Nice try!" she teased before shooting a blue magical orb at the Ziggy, being the last one to go down.

"Well, that takes care of them." Mario said, putting his blaster away.

"I'm having a feeling that we'll be facing a lot of battles." Lana stated. "But considering that I've fought in a war before, this shouldn't be a problem!"

"True. Now let's keep going."

They went onward, and as they did, they stopped in their tracks since they saw a large blue wormhole in the sky at the distance. As they stopped, it was at that moment where Rabbid Peach decided to take a few selfies with the wormhole.

"There! In the sky – see that?" Beep-0 pointed.

"Mama mia! What is that?!" Mario flinched.

"That looks almost like the vortex that sucked us…" Lana remarked.

"It began the moment the Rabbids teleported into the Mushroom Kingdom." Beep-0 informed. "Hmm… the energy we've seen floating upwards after we defeat an enemy – I wonder… All the more reason to catch that Rabbid with the SupaMerge headset! He's the key to stopping this, I'm sure of it!"

They moved on, until they came upon a large sunflower wearing glasses on the path.

* * *

 **World 1-2: Flower 'Bud'**

"Greetings, sweet golden perennial of the prairie! We are-…" Beep-0 was interrupted when the Sunflower rudely spits green goo at Rabbid Luigi, causing the rest of the gang to gross out. "WHY did you do THAT?"

"Hmpf! After that strange creature with the headset got here – those guys have been nothing but bad news!" the Sunflower scoffed as Rabbid Luigi shakes off the goop covering him.

"I assure you, THESE Rabbids are not like their colleagues!"

"Oh! Well, if you can stop him I'll happily reward you. He's zapping his brethren left and right – turns them real nasty."

"I don't suppose you would come with us to help?"

"Sorry folks, but it's time THIS flower took things…underground." with that, the Sunflower digs back into the ground.

"I'm not sure that's how flowers are supposed to work…" Lana raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me." Mario scratched the back of his head. "Anyways, let's keep going."

They eventually entered the new battlefield, ready to fight off more Rabbids.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Dear, this is insane!" on the battlefield up ahead of where Mario and his crew were just now, there was a girl holding a lily-shaped bell taking full cover as a shot from a Ziggy hit it. That girl happened to be Marin, holding the Sea Lily Bell as her weapon.

"Bwah ha ha ha!" the Ziggy who had shot at Marin laughed before charging directly at her.

"No!" Marin yelled as she blasts the Ziggy with a wall of water in front of her (combo YYYYX), defeating him. "Got it!" she exclaimed,

"Da da da dah!" only for another Ziggy nearby to shoot at her.

"Ah!" luckily, Marin ducked from the attack just in time. However, the remaining Ziggies began to corner her. "Great, I'm completely surrounded! Someone, help me!"

Just then, a shot came from out of nowhere and it hit the Ziggy that had shot previously, knocking him down.

"Huh?" Marin looked behind her… and saw Mario and his crew! "Guys!" she beamed.

"Marin!" Lana beamed. "Are you okay?"

"Never better!"

"Bwah blah!" the gang then noticed the Ziggies aiming their weapons against them with angry looks before shooting at them, but they quickly got into cover.

"Let's leave the talking for later! First, let's take them out!" Mario demanded.

"Right!" Lana and Marin replied in unison.

After the fight was over, they all heard a noise and saw that the Sunflower had returned up ahead. They went to him and he spoke:

"Mario, the creature with the headset got away, but I suppose you DID clean up his mess…and being a plant of my word, it looks like I owe you a reward."

"Ahem! Our good friends Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach helped as well!" Beep-0 added.

"Yeah, yeah – great."

The Sunflower then recoils and spits out… a _single coin_ , which falls into Rabbid Peach's hands. Apparently, Rabbid Peach did not like the reward and tosses the coin back nigh immediately, hitting the Sunflower in the face, along with tossing a few rocks… and finished off by throwing _Rabbid Luigi_ at him. Rabbid Luigi falls back on the ground face-first while Rabbid Peach grins mischievously as she continuously kept tossing a rock in her hand.

After the Sunflower got rid of his dizziness, he replies unenthusiastically:

"Okay, okay! Here!" he then spits out a chest instead. Inside of it was a figurine of the Sunflower, which disappeared after its reveal.

"Well, that was something." Mario remarked before moving on.

As they entered the area with high platforms made out of bamboos above the waters, the gang decided to have a conversation:

"So, Marin, what happened back there?" Lana asked.

"Well, after the vortex sent me there, I explored a bit when I was attacked by these weird rabbit creatures." Marin explained. "You guys came just the right time!"

"At least you're safe. That's what it matters."

"Though I'm still worried about the others, especially Peach, Yoshi… and Luigi." Mario lamented.

"I'm sure they're fine, Mario." Marin smiled. "Who knows? Maybe we'll find someone else here!"

"HEEEEEY!" a familiar voice called out to them: it belonged to Toad!

"Toad!" Mario beamed as he and his crew ran over to him.

"Mario! Oh, and Lana and Marin too! Thank goodness you're here. Yours is the first friendly face I've seen since the Mushroom Kingdom turned into this… mess! Your timing couldn't be more perfect – I can't find Toadette!"

"All thanks to the changes caused by these odd pipes our Rabbid 'friends' brought with them into your world!" Beep-0 interfered.

"You guys seem to know what you're doing… sort of. Could you help me find her? Pleaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"OK, but you're gonna see firsthand how big of a pain these pipes are!" Beep-0 exclaimed before they walked off, with Toad saying:

"Maybe. But they look so cool!"

"Oh, be quiet!"

They navigated through many of these Rabbid Pipes, until they finally reached the platform where Toadette was. But what was surprising is that alongside Toadette was also…

"Agitha!" Lana exclaimed.

"Oh? Hey, Lana!" Agitha turned around and she and Lana shared a hug.

"Toadette! I'm so glad you're OK!" Toad beamed as he and Toadette shared a hug as well.

"See? I told you we would find someone here!" Marin smiled at Mario. "And we happened to bump into not one, but three!"

"You're such an optimistic girl, Marin." Mario smiled back.

"Thank you, dear!"

"Agitha, what were you doing before we came here?" Lana asked.

"I was just hanging around here when I happen to come upon some bugs I haven't seen in my life!" Agitha replied. "Look! I just caught two colorful butterflies and a bumblebee!" she showed the bottles of bugs in her basket.

"Wow, that's great! Good job, Agitha!"

"Oh, thanks!" Agitha then turns to Mario. "Mario, I never thought your world has so many different bugs! You sure must of have run into a lot of new bugs during your adventures!"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Mario chuckled sheepishly.

"Toadette, I was so worried about you!" Toad smiled after he and Toadette broke from the hug.

"Oh, I'm fine! Who I'm really worried about is Princess Peach." Toadette replied. At this point, everyone's eyes lit up, especially Mario's. "Everyone, can you go back to Peach's Castle and make sure everything's alright?"

"We'll do it, Toadette." Mario nodded. That is, when everyone thought that their course was set, Beep-0 interrupted:

"Certainly not! We NEED to find that Rabbid with the SupaMerge before-…" before he could finish that sentence, another message popped up. "Another message!"

"What does it say this time?" Lana asked.

"Ahem! It says: _'Congratulations on getting this far! A wise man once said, "If I have three hours to chop a tree, I will spend two of them sharpening my axe." I urge you now to return to Princess Peach's Castle and do just that – prepare yourselves for the fight to come!'_ "

"Interesting!" Marin exclaimed. "So I guess it's going to be just like that war you fought in that other universe, right?"

"I think so." Lana shrugged.

"Well, that's all well and good. But HOW?" Beep-0 wondered before reading more of the message: _'You may be wondering "how?". In the time it took you to read this email I have updated your operating system…It now includes a new GPS warp mechanism I call, Sploing! The name is a work in progress. Anyhow, simply activate it and you and your friends will return to Princess Peach's Castle immediately. Signed, Your Biggest Fan'_ "

"Sploing? That sounds like a name for a pill bug!" Agitha piped up.

"Well, that's amazing if true." Beep-0 said as if what Agitha said early didn't even happen. "I suppose I should give it a-…" all of them, except for Toad and Toadette, were instantly surrounded in blue lights and warped back to Peach's Castle.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **What do you think so far? Let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Through the Lawns

**Here's the next chapter! I decided to make it shorter compared to the first one.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Through the Lawns**

 _ **At Peach's Castle…**_

Despite being also caught into the mess, the castle itself appeared to be intact… except that many weird stuff was glued to the walls with honey: Goombas, oversized toy blocks, giant leaves and even a Mushroom. At the entrance, there stood Peach, Jewel, Toon Link… and surprisingly enough, the Link, Zelda and Impa from the alternate universe. They were watching normal Rabbids building something at the left end of the castle grounds, though I'm not sure if what they're doing right now counted as building.

"You know, I have to say… these Rabbids sure do know how to build." Toon Link commented.

"Yeah." Zelda nodded.

"Well, as long as they don't cause _too_ much trouble, I'm sure this will be fine." Impa said.

"Don't worry, Impa. It'll be just fine." Jewel assured.

"How so?"

"I'm also a gamer."

"Hmm? What's that over there?" Link turned to see blue lights showing up a few feet away in front of them. Once the lights died down, they revealed to be Mario, Lana, Marin, Agitha, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi and Beep-0, who had all just teleported to the castle grounds.

"Oof… That sort of teleportation felt a bit tingly…" Lana groaned.

"I actually enjoyed it!" Agitha chirped.

"Oh, Mario!" Peach beamed, waving at them.

"Princess!" Mario exclaimed, heading towards Peach.

"And Lana, Marin and Agitha are with him too!" Toon Link added.

"See? Everything is going just fine!" Jewel winked.

"Toon! Jewel!" the three girls beamed in unison.

"Thank heavens you're alright!" Marin smiled. "Oh! Are they Link, Zelda and Impa from the other universe?" she gazed at the addressed trio.

"We are." Impa nodded. "Despite the circumstances that happened back at our universe, it's so good to see you again."

"Really? What happened?" Lana asked.

"There was a giant blue vortex that showed up in the sky." Link explained. "And before we knew it, we were all sucked inside."

"And I fear that it also sucked the entire kingdom of Hyrule as well." Zelda added.

"Yeah, and you've probably noticed this by now, but… the Mushroom Kingdom's been torn apart!" Peach exclaimed.

"So we have two different universes to deal with… Great." Beep-0 muttered. Behind him, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi were taking selfies together, and this caught Peach and the others' attention.

"Oh! Um… who are your new friends?" Peach asked, causing the two Rabbids to stop at what they were doing and look at the princess.

"Allow me, your highness!" Beep-0 offered. "I am Beep-0 – an autonomously intelligent scientific research and operational assistant."

"I see… And-"

"We call this one Rabbid Luigi…" Beep-0 said as Rabbid Luigi waved at Peach with a smile. "…and this is Rabbid Peach." however, when they all looked at Rabbid Peach, she folded her arms with her back turned and she had a look of hate on her face. "Er… he he. She's taking her cosplay a bit too seriously, I'm afraid."

Rabbid Peach then glanced back at her counterpart before trotting to her. Once close, she sniffed Peach a bit and gave her a hard glare, causing the princess to flinch back a bit. Rabbid Peach circled around Peach and pulled a part of her dress. Upon some inspection, what was Rabbid Peach's response to Peach's style?

"Blah." she stuck her tongue out in disgust and scolded something under her breath while walking away from Peach.

"…I think she just called your outfit tacky." Jewel told Peach. "Not to mention she's showing a bit of jealously."

" _Oh dear, why do I have a feeling this will soon turn into something awfully familiar?_ " Zelda thought, having bad memories about a certain black witch who was jealous of her and had a crush on Link.

Then, Rabbid Luigi glanced to his left, and he saw something that seemed to excite him:

"BWAH!" he exclaimed while pointing.

Everyone looked to where Rabbid Luigi was pointing and saw two Rabbids carrying a wooden board with another Rabbid wearing a builder hat standing on top of it. The Rabbids carrying the board accidentally rammed into Rabbid Luigi and he was knocked to the ground, with the Rabbid on top of the board yelling angrily at him while shaking his fist.

"Yes, their friends are also quite er… spirited, as you can see." Peach said with a shrug.

"It appears as if the Rabbids we freed from the Megabug's control have ended up here – and no worse for wear, either!" Beep-0 confirmed.

"That's right. They keep popping in just like you did."

"So you were the ones who fought them off?" Impa asked, turning to Mario and the ones who were accompanying him.

"We were." Mario nodded. "But we never thought they would be warped to somewhere."

"They don't appear to be causing any sort of mischief anymore…" Lana observed. "I guess they're now friendly?"

"They are, in a way." Jewel replied. "And their sense of humor never fails to amuse me!"

"Right… Are they building something?"

"Oh, yes. They've been quite… busy." Peach said. "And they actually build some impressive stuff, I'll admit." she then points to a building in the distance which kind of resembled Rabbid Luigi about to land a blow with a hammer. "I believe there's something called a… Battle HQ?" she next points to a… more abstract building. "And there's the Museum. They love to collect souvenirs from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Huh, interesting." Mario said.

"Can we take a look at them?" Agitha asked with glee.

"I suppose we can." Beep-0 replied.

They went first to the Museum, where they found the Sunflower figurine they were given previously. But the Battle HQ was of course more interesting: Mario, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi found new weapons for them to use.

With that, Mario was now wielding the Hell in a Shell (never thought I'd see THIS name in a Mario game…) blaster and the Button Masher melee, Rabbid Peach was wielding the Red Wasp blaster and the Excavator sentry, and Rabbid Luigi was wielding the Slam-Held bworb and the Pipe Dream rocket.

Jewel, of course, did not hesitate and picked up two weapons for her too; she decided to wield the same weapons Peach wields in the game: the primary weapon was the boomshot, the Crown Jewel, but instead of being designed after Peach, it's designed after Jewel, colored in gold instead of pink, just like the gold weapons, and instead of Peach's crown design at the tip, it has Jewel's crown design, and her secondary was the grenaduck, the Golden Goose (fitting for a princess of gold, right?).

Soon after they exited the HQ, Beep-0 noticed something at the distance:

"Aha! Look over there!" there was a large cannon with its opening resembling a Rabbid's open mouth at the entrance of Ancient Gardens. "These clever Rabbids have outfitted a cannon so that it can launch us back to the Ancient Gardens! This comes in handy, as our mysterious helper gave me the power to warp to Princess Peach's Castle… and the cannons can send us back to the front!"

"Well, we still have more corrupted Rabbids out there." Jewel informed. "So if we head back from where you came, we should be able to free more of them and find everyone else as well!"

"In that case, we'll come along." Link offered. "If this mess also reached our universe, I don't see why not."

"Count me in too!" Toon Link exclaimed. "Just like back in that war!"

"And I'm obviously going too." Jewel added. "I'm familiar with the original game, of course!"

"Zelda, you should stay here with Princess Peach." Impa told. "I don't know anything this universe has to offer, especially when it's like this, so I want you to be safe."

"Impa, why?" Zelda protested. "I was never captured by the dark forces during the war in our universe!"

"Please, Zelda. Just for a little bit, okay?" Peach spoke calmly.

" ***sigh*** I understand." Zelda sighed in defeat. "May you all be safe."

The group nodded and went to the cannon, shooting them all the way back to where Toad and Toadette were standing previously. Strangely enough, they were nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd… Weren't Toad and Toadette here before we were teleported?" Mario pondered.

"I also have no idea where they went off to." Jewel shrugged. "I've been wondering that when I first played it."

"Well, we have other things to worry about." Beep-0 interfered. "Let's keep going forward."

They all moved on, exiting the bamboo piers and crossing some snaking bridges leading to some more plains.

* * *

 **World 1-3: Danger from Above**

The group could see their next battlefield up ahead. There, a Rabbid wearing a tattered red mask, small wrist guns and red springs on his feet was doing a warm up, until another similar Rabbid jumped on top of him, but that only caused the former to bounce off. They made their way to a third one, who did a Team Jump with both of them.

 _Hopper – Team Jumping Jerks!_

Eventually, the Hopper that got us introduced with that title card… ends up falling off the edge of the battlefield, leading to the other two panicking and rescuing his comrade before they glared at the heroes, who got their weapons ready.

"Heck! A new breed of hopping enemies!" Beep-0 exclaimed. "Team Jump will prove invaluable here. Use it to gain the upper hand!"

"Team Jump?" Link asked.

"It's a simple technique." Jewel said. "All you have to do is to give another one a boost into the air! This is great for expanding your area of movement!"

"Really? Let me try, then!" Mario offered.

"Great! Come to me!"

"Bwah!" just then, one of the Hoppers was tired of waiting and shot a blast from his wrist gun at the heroes.

"Wait!" Lana exclaimed as she quickly creates a wall to block the shot.

"Thanks, Lana." Jewel said, but then, she saw the rest of the Hoppers doing Team Jumps to reach the heroes faster. "Hurry! They're coming!"

With that, Mario does a small hop towards Jewel, who then lifts her hands up, giving Mario a boost. Once in the air, Mario took the advantage to stomp the closest Hopper and then shot at him afterwards upon landing on the ground. The first Hopper was defeated.

"Ooh, nice!" Marin beamed.

"Look out!" Impa exclaimed as the second Hopper, which was on higher ground, shot a blast towards the Hyrule Warriors cast and the Rabbid heroes, but they quickly got behind one of the iron cover blocks. However, they didn't notice that the third Hopper was hiding on another iron cover block in the same row as they were.

"Careful, that one is on higher ground!" Jewel warned. "Anyone who's on higher ground is awarded with a slight damage boost!"

"You sure _do_ know a lot, Jewel." Toon Link said.

With that, Rabbid Luigi brought out his rocket, which he _somehow_ kept it into his cap, and fires a shot at the Hopper who just shot at them previously. Not only did it damage him, but the cover he was hiding behind was also destroyed.

"Did Rabbid Luigi just destroy that cover?" Mario asked.

"Yep, and now that Hopper is exposed!" Jewel grinned before firing a shot from her boomshot to defeat the exposed Hopper.

"Just one more." Impa said. "But where is he?" she wondered as they began to walk out of their cover.

"Blah!" the last Hopper took the chance to fire a shot at them, and if it wasn't for Impa's Sheikah reflexes, who used her Biggoron's Sword's blade to repel the shot, they would've been hit.

"A sneak attack. How clever." she spoke.

"Bwah." Rabbid Peach decided to end off this fight by sending out her sentry at the Hopper. The Hopper looked at it with curiosity… until it began to flash red.

"Oh, bwah…" he cursed before the sentry blew up in his face, being the last one to go down.

With the fight done, the group moved on and stopped at the entrance of Flushy Forest.

* * *

 **World 1-4: Welcome to the Jungle**

"It is VITAL that we stop that Rabbid who integrated himself with the SupaMerge BEFORE he creates any more atrocities!" Beep-0 hollered.

"True. We don't want this universe to get even crazier than it already is." Impa nodded.

Then, another message popped up from Beep-0.

"What's that?" Toon Link asked.

"Uh, I've received another message from our mysterious friend." Beep-0 answered. "Let me read it to you all: _'Congratulations, Beep-0! You have successfully led your party through trials and travails worthy of Odysseus himself…'_ Finally! SOMEONE gives me the credit I'm due."

"Oh, my insect friends are also congratulating you! Don't worry!" Agitha piped up.

"' _This, of course, is mainly due to Mario, Jewel, the Hyrulean Warriors and their Rabbid friends – whose skill in battle you vastly underestimated.'_ " Rabbid Luigi cheered up at this. "Yes, well… Ahem!" Beep-0 said a bit annoyed since he was interrupted before continuing: " _'Though as with Odysseus, there are rougher waters ahead. Therefore, in order to match the Hyrulean Warriors' strength, I feel the time has come to bestow upon Mario, Jewel and their Rabbid friends some NEW tools for their arsenal.'_ "

Beep-0 hits the letter's attachments, and eventually, strange powers came out and floated above Mario, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi and Jewel, while the Hyrule Warriors cast watched in amazement.

"Whoa… what's this…?" Mario asked in awe.

"Oh, sweet! I get to have my own abilities as well!" Jewel squealed.

"' _Henceforth, in addition to being able to move and fire upon your adversaries, you will each be able to perform ONE other action during the natural course of combat.'_ " Beep-0 continued. " _'Mario and Jewel's primary technique are called Hero Sight and Conscious Eye respectively. When activated, they will be able to strike at foes within range even outside the normal succession of events.'_ " the addressed powers then went into Mario and Jewel, and an orange aura surrounded them briefly.

"Nice!" Jewel smiled.

"' _Mario's secondary technique is called M-Power. With this, he can give himself and any allies nearby a power boost, making it easier to defeat stronger enemies.'_ " the second power went into Mario, and a blue aura appeared around him briefly.

"I'll gladly take it." he grinned.

"' _Jewel's secondary technique is Sleeping Beauty. With this, she can put any nearby enemies to sleep for a while.'_ " the second power went into Jewel, and a purple aura surrounded her briefly.

" _Oh! I have Rabbid Cranky's secondary technique! Awesome!_ " she thought.

"' _To Rabbid Peach, I give the gifts of Shield and Heal. When the former is used, it will ward against most weapons damage. And with the latter, she is able to heal herself and any allies in range.'_ " both powers went into Rabbid Peach, and a pink bubble shield surrounded her, followed up by a green aura afterwards.

"Wah…" she awed.

"' _To Rabbid Luigi, I grant Super Barrier and Weaken. The former protects against enemy Super Effects and can also reduce damage. And the latter makes him able to decrease the strength of enemy weapons.'_ " both powers went into Rabbid Luigi, and a green energy shield surrounded him, followed up by a red aura afterwards.

"Oh?" he flinched.

"' _As for how to most effectively use your new gifts, I leave that to you to discover for yourselves. More gifts will come in the future… I hope. With Anticipation, Your Biggest Fan'_ " everyone cheered afterwards.

"Aha! Our incognito ally's ability to give us exactly what we need at exactly the right time is uncanny!" Beep-0 exclaimed. "Remind me not to play them at Go Fish."

"So you got new abilities? Interesting…" suddenly, a voice came. Everyone looked around and saw none other than Sheik standing on top of a giant upside-down flower pot in the water. Once Sheik hopped down and landed in front of the heroes, Impa was about to say something until Beep-0 cut in:

"What? Who are you?"

"Call me Sheik." Sheik replied. "I've been following you all since you left Peach's Castle, and I would like to go along with you."

"Well, I guess the more the merrier! I don't see why not!"

"Thank you, Beep-0. Now, let's move."

The gang went forward and entered the Flushy Forest, an area with rich palm vegetation grown on highlands. As they were walking, Impa approached Sheik and whispered:

"Princess, why are you doing this again? I told you to stay with Peach!"

"I couldn't just let you and the others have all the fun! Why shouldn't I be part of it, too?" Sheik whispered back.

" ***sigh*** fine, but I'll keep watch on you."

"Okay. But until I remove my disguise, make sure to refer me as Sheik."

"Alright."

"Oh, whoops! We have more bad Rabbids to take care of, everyone!" Jewel alerted.

Indeed, there was another battlefield at the beginning of the woods filled with Ziggies and Hoppers. What was curious about this battlefield was that it featured some special cover blocks.

"Check out those suspicious covers!" Beep-0 pointed. "They have the same Super Effect symbol most weapons have. They look ready to explode – or something. Let's avoid using weapons within close proximity to them!"

In an instant, before the Ziggies at the front could even begin their move, Jewel just charged on ahead and slid her foot on the ground, tackling both Ziggies before she got into cover and finished them off with her boomshot.

"Whoa, what was that?" Mario asked in amazement.

"I just did a Dash at them!" Jewel grinned. "Always take your opportunity to slide tackle your foes if you're close enough, so you can defeat them more quickly!"

"Cool. Now, could you get me to that Ziggy over there?"

"Sure!"

Mario then does a Team Jump with Jewel and once he landed, he ducked to avoid the shot from the Ziggy. After that, Mario brought out his Button Masher and hammered the Ziggy, flattening him in the process before he was defeated.

"Well, I guess I might try this out!" Mario activates his Hero Sight technique.

"Good timing! The Hoppers up ahead are about to move!" Jewel exclaimed.

The moment the Hoppers took a step, Mario involuntarily aimed at the Hopper on the left and shot at him. Mario was left surprised, but unfortunately, the Hopper on the right got angry at the red hero and was about to fire a shot at him…

…when suddenly, a large circle of light appeared under the two Hoppers' feet, and a giant green stag beetle of all things appeared from within the circle and attacked both Hoppers by launching them into the air.

"What the heck?!" Mario flinched.

"Hee hee hee! I thought it would be nice to introduce these baddies one of my favorite insect friends!" Agitha giggled.

"Oh… Well, that worked!"

"Now it's time to end this." Sheik suddenly appeared next to the Hoppers, which jumpscared them as the Sheikah warrior hovers in the air and began strumming her Triforce Harp, causing waves of rainbow light to strike the Hoppers, making them bounce near and far from Sheik (Sheik's Special Attack) before they disappeared in blue lights with pixels.

"Alright, please tell me we're going further into this forest…" Beep-0 hoped.

"We are." Jewel nodded. "Come on!"

The gang proceeded deeper into the woods, where they're about to save a certain someone that is close to Mario soon enough…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **As you just saw, I decided to include the secondary weapons and techniques right off the bat, since there won't be any Skill Tree in my story. And I won't include every single battle in each of the game's chapters; I'm only including the important ones: where they get introduced to a new thing, mostly enemies. Since I'm not including all the battles, I'm giving them as much depth as possible.**

 **The next chapter will show the heroes rescuing Luigi and possibly another Hyrule Warriors character and move deeper into the Ancient Gardens! Please review!**


	3. At the Tower's Feet

**Phew... that took a while, but I managed to fit three chapters from the game in here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: At the Tower's Feet**

Deep into the Flushy Forest, where it was dim with little sunlight, the heroes went on, passing by many Piranha Plants with lamp-like fixtures lying on the sidetracks, and a labyrinth that contains hidden stone walls that rise from the ground when they approached, so they had to find a path with no walls that obstruct their progress to escape.

Outside of the labyrinth, they crossed a long rope bridge above a deep chasm… where there was a giant mossy toilet of all things at the background, with a giant rubber duck floating inside it, plus a Rabbid just chilling on it.

* * *

 **World 1-5: Brother, Where Art Thou?**

"… _aaaaaAAARIOOOOO!"_

"Wait!" Mario halted everyone's progress when he suddenly heard a voice echoing from somewhere. "Did you just hear something?"

"Hear what?" Marin asked, tilting her head.

" _MAAAAARIOOOOOOO!"_ the same voice came again, and this time, everyone heard it.

"Was that…?" Lana breathed.

"It is!" Mario exclaimed. "He must be close! Let's-a go!"

They all wasted no time and went forward, clearing another battlefield up ahead.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Oh, where could Mario and everyone else be?!" Luigi stammered. What was surprising is that there was someone else who's also a coward accompanying him: Ravio.

"Hey, it's alright, Mr. Green! I-I'm sure they're coming!" Ravio tried to assure him.

"I know, b-but… what if something scary jumps up at us from out of nowhere?! I'm really scared!"

" _Wow, and I thought I was the most coward one…_ " Ravio thought.

Just then, they heard a rustling noise, causing them to jump in startle and they were cautiously walking backwards, with Luigi's legs shaking like jello.

At the same time, the SupaMerge Rabbid peeked out from a half cover block, looking around for a bit before climbing on top of it and walking backwards. But because the cover was, you know, a platform, the SupaMerge Rabbid ends up falling down from the edge of it and rolled on the ground, stopping next to a sleeping Piranha Plant with a Rabbid sleeping on top of it, except that the SupaMerge Rabbid did not notice them yet.

Luigi, Ravio and the SupaMerge Rabbid were walking backwards in opposite directions towards the sleeping Piranha Plant, unaware of its presence, until they all bumped into it, causing both it and the Rabbid on top to wake up. The Piranha Plant let out a roar, scaring the three scaredy-cats, and glared at Luigi and Ravio.

"AAAHH! GET AWAY!" Luigi panicked before running off.

"Mr. Green, wait! Don't leave me here!" Ravio went after Luigi.

The Piranha Plant then glared at the SupaMerge Rabbid, who whimpered in fear and ended up falling on his back, before making some erratic movements with its head to try to bite the poor Rabbid. The Rabbid on top of the Piranha Plant, on the other hand… was enjoying the ride as if he was on a rodeo.

Panic and stress took over the SupaMerge Rabbid as the goggles merged into his head began activating and shot a beam at the Piranha Plant and the Rabbid riding it before he ran away. At just the right moment, Mario and his friends had arrived at the scene, witnessing the merging process.

"Whoa! What's happening?!" Mario flinched.

"They're getting merged!" Jewel informed.

Once the merging was done, the Rabbid, now turned evil, was now wearing an attire that resembled Petey Piranha, holding a Piranha Plant staff on his hand, and was sustained by some leaves coming from a broken flower vase, being held by vines that appear to be alive.

"BWAAAAAAAH!" the Rabbid roared fiercely.

 _Pirabbid Plant – Noxious Fire Weed!_

"Charming…" Impa groaned. "We have another freak of nature to deal with."

"Then let's take it out!" Lana hollered and fired a magic orb at Pirabbid Plant, only for him to move away from it. "Oh god… he can use those vines coming out of that flower vase to move!"

Then, Pirabbid Plant fires a fireball from his staff at Rabbid Peach, and once the fireball hit her, her wig caught on fire and she began running around like crazy. Thankfully, Marin put out the flames by shooting a water orb at Rabbid Peach, who gave her a thumbs up in return.

"You're welcome, dear!" Marin smiled.

" _Maybe if I cut the vines, he won't be able to move anymore!_ " Toon Link thought before charging up his Hurricane Spin, and upon releasing it, he spun all the way towards Pirabbid Plant, cutting off all the vines supporting him upwards and even slashed him away (combo YYYYYX from the Light Sword weapon). "Aha! It worked!" he exclaimed.

"Good thinking, Toon!" Jewel praised. "Even I wouldn't have thought of that!"

"You're welcome."

"Blaaaah!" however, Pirabbid Plant was not happy about that and fired another fireball at the pair, but Link quickly came in front of them and blocked the attack with his shield.

"Well, he can't move anymore, right?" Link turned to the pair. "So we can now focus all of our attacks at him without worries!"

"True, but he can still attack, so keep that in mind." Sheik warned.

With that, everyone charged towards the standing still Pirabbid Plant, who was now shooting fireballs all over the place to try to hit the heroes. One of the fireballs actually hit Rabbid Luigi, but since he had his Super Barrier activated, he was not affected by the Burn Super Effect.

Once everyone combined all of their attacks into Pirabbid Plant, the midboss was now lying on the ground, unconscious. The heroes were victorious.

"Yes! We did it, gang!" Mario smiled.

Everyone celebrated, unaware of Rabbid Peach skipping away from them. It took a few seconds before Mario and Rabbid Luigi realized she was missing:

"Bwah?" Rabbid Luigi raised an eyebrow… if he even HAD one.

"Eh? Where did Rabbid Peach go?" Mario wondered before everyone else took notice of that afterwards.

"Um, guys…" Toon Link pointed to where Rabbid Peach skipped to, and saw that she decided to place some of Pirabbid Plant's remaining vines around her shoulders like a fancy scarf and began taking selfies.

"What the hell is she doing?" Link asked, while Impa and Sheik facepalmed, shaking their heads.

"Rabbid Peach! Get the hell out of there!" Beep-0 demanded.

Rabbid Peach, of course, didn't listen and continued taking selfies… unaware that Pirabbid Plant was getting up from behind her. As soon as Pirabbid Plant regained full consciousness, one of the vines moved on its own and choked Rabbid Peach before another vine dragged her towards Pirabbid Plant. Then, the vine began slamming Rabbid Peach repeatedly on the ground like a ragdoll as she was screaming helplessly.

After the slamming, Pirabbid Plant made the vine hold Rabbid Peach in the air… where she suddenly pauses her freakout to take a selfie with the hybrid monster. And the best part? Even Pirabbid Plant paused his thrashing of her to pose for the selfie. Once the selfie was taken, Rabbid Peach resumed her freakout and Pirabbid Plant went back to threaten her and gave her a roar.

"Hurry! We gotta help her!" Mario exclaimed as he and Rabbid Luigi fired their cell weapons, while Lana shot a magic orb, Impa sent water kunais, Jewel tossed her grenaduck, and both Links fired a sword beam.

All of these attacks hit Pirabbid Plant, knocking him out of his flower vase and letting go of Rabbid Peach. Eventually, Pirabbid Plant was defused back into a regular Rabbid and a Piranha Plant. Rabbid Peach landed back on the ground, but the front of her wig was blocking her eyes, so she adjusts it… like if it was actual hair. She glances at the normal Rabbid, takes out her phone and invites him for a selfie… before the rest of the gang decided to join.

"Guys! What a relief to see you here!" before the selfie could be taken, everyone heard a voice coming from behind, and when they turned around, they saw Luigi and Ravio coming out of their hiding place.

"Luigi!" Mario beamed.

"Ravio!" the Hyrule Warriors cast exclaimed.

"You really showed that freak of nature out there who's boss!" Ravio appraised. "If it wasn't for you, we'd be toast!"

"Oh, it was nothing, dear! Really!" Marin giggled.

Mario was about to head to Luigi, possibly for a brotherly hug, until Rabbid Luigi ran up to him first to take a better look at his normal counterpart, leaving Mario bewildered.

"Okay… This is a bit awkward…" Luigi remarked, looking at his Rabbid counterpart with a weird look on his face. "It's like I'm looking into a mirror…"

Luigi then lifts his left hand, and Rabbid Luigi copied him. When they lifted the other hand at the same time, that's where they realized they were in perfect sync and they hit it off pretty well compared to Peach and Rabbid Peach. Seeing that, Mario clapped happily, since his brother immediately became acquainted with his own Rabbid counterpart. Beep-0 then went to both Luigis and spoke:

"Aha! So YOU'RE the other half of the fabled duo, MARIO and… and…" but, for some _bizarre_ reason, Beep-0 couldn't remember Luigi's name. "Louis? Lyle?" Luigi _and_ Rabbid Luigi frowned at those names, until… "Llewellyn?" as soon as that name was mentioned, Luigi let out a sigh of defeat, and Rabbid Luigi couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. However, a different case occurred for the others: they all jawdropped. "Er… well… all the same, welcome!"

"… I can understand Louis, I can understand Lyle, but WHERE _the actual_ HECK did he get _LLEWELLYN_ from!?" Toon Link questioned.

"Who names their kid that?" Marin raised an eyebrow.

"That's a very… weird name." Sheik blinked.

"Not to mention that we already have a Rabbid _Luigi_ with us, for Goddesses' sake!" Link exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Jewel shook her head. "This moment was just for laughs."

Everyone then shrugged it off and were about to continue… until the Rabbids began to stare at Ravio (since, you know, he was wearing that purple bunny costume).

"Huh? What are you looking at?" he asked nervously.

"I'm guessing they're thinking you're one of them." Jewel stated. "I mean, you ARE dressed up as a bunny."

"Oh… H-Hey! I'm not one of you, guys!" he then removes his hood, revealing his face to be identical to the Link from his era, but with dark purple hair and dark green eyes. "See?" the Rabbids then did a 'oh' look on their faces before walking away from him a bit disappointed.

"Also, you don't even need to wear that hood; we already know how you look like, Ravio." Lana said.

"You do?"

"A friend told us about you."

"Oh. You know, I'm actually in a rare mood! I'm looking forward to help you all and search for the others!"

"Nice! We have Luigi and Ravio with us!" Jewel exclaimed. "Oh! I almost forgot! Before we go ahead… Mario, Luigi, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi, I have something for you all!" she then pulls out a wristband and touched its small screen. In an instant, new cell weapons popped out of it, much to the addressed ones' surprise.

"Are those… new weapons?" Mario breathed. "Where did you get that wristband?"

"Before we went to fight Pirabbid Plant, Beep-0 got a new message from our mysterious helper and it gave me this!" Jewel answered, showing the wristband. "With this, we are allowed to access the Battle HQ from anywhere! Isn't that cool?"

"Very!" Luigi exclaimed, looking at his own weapons and his techniques that popped out as well. His primary weapon was a precision, the Suction Destruction, and his secondary weapon was a sentry, the Top Gear, and his techniques were Steely Stare, a reaction shot like Mario and Jewel's, and Itchy Feet, which allows him to increase movement for him and nearby allies.

For the trio's new weapons, Mario was now wielding the Flame Job blaster, Rabbid Peach was wielding the Rainbow Runner blaster and Rabbid Luigi was wielding the Burning Question bworb.

"Don't you need new weapons too, Jewel?" Mario asked.

"Nah, I'm fine with my current choice." Jewel replied, putting on the wristband. "I'll be giving us new weapons as we progress, just like in the game!"

"Wow, never thought I would someday wield a weapon like this." Luigi commented, looking at his precision weapon. "Especially if it's designed after my Poltergust 5000!"

"So, shall we get going?" Sheik asked. Everyone nodded and moved on.

Exiting Flushy Forest, the team had to get through the Bamboo Islands, a wetland region that extends with several grassy plateaus, followed by wooden piers built above a foamy lake.

* * *

 **World 1-6: On the Bubble**

Past the wetland, there is a composition of grassy plateaus. Bridges form a track on these plateaus, leading into a lake area with several piers. Soon, the heroes found another battlefield filled with Hoppers and a single Ziggy. However, there was also a Chain Chomp at the middle of the battlefield.

"Uh oh! That's a Chain Chomp!" Beep-0 warned. "It looks like it's eager to bite us! Or one of those enemies. Really, a Chain Chomp doesn't discriminate – it'll just zero in on the closest target."

"So we have to avoid getting near it, correct?" Sheik summed up.

"Affirmative."

As soon as they got into the battlefield, they saw the Chain Chomp targeting the Hopper on the right, and without any hesitation, it charged straight towards him before biting him.

"Ooh, that must've hurt a lot than a beetle's pincers!" Agitha winced.

"On the bright side, that Hopper's health is low!" Jewel grinned, tossing her grenaduck at the Hopper, defeating him. "Now, let's get away quickly so the Chain Chomp aims for the other Hopper!"

"Bwah!" the mentioned Hopper heard what the heroes were going with and attempted to stop them by firing a blast, but Toon Link, who was wielding the Mirror Shield, managed to reflect it back at the Hopper, getting hit by his own shot… and before he knew it, the Chain Chomp was charging straight at him.

" ***gulp*** " the Hopper gulped in fear before the Chain Chomp bit him and he disappeared in blue pixels.

"Nice." Toon Link smirked.

"Let's get far away from the Chain Chomp as possible so that it'll take a while for it to catch up to us!" Jewel hollered.

Link slashed one of the Hoppers with his Magical Sword after blocking his blast and Mario finished him off by firing a blast with the Bounce Super Effect from his blaster, which sent the Hopper flying out of bounds, making him lose extra damage before disappearing in blue pixels.

Impa quickly dispatched the single Ziggy with ease, so only one Hopper remained. Luigi then activates his Steely Stare while Ravio swung his Nice Hammer at the Hopper. When the Hopper began to chase after the Lorulean hero, Luigi involuntarily fired his precision at the enemy, stopping it in its tracks, allowing Rabbid Luigi to finish it off.

Once the battle was done, the heroes quickly exited the battlefield before the Chain Chomp could catch up to them. They went into an area with more piers where the water contained a lot of soap foam, owing to the soap solution that has spread into the waters from a gigantic bubble blower tube. On one corner, there were three Rabbids just having fun bouncing on a gigantic sponge. This area also had a giant faucet dropping water from it, a gigantic hairbrush, and an eighty feet tall bubble blower wand (according to Beep-0 in the game… and he also mentioned burritos), with its arc placed around a bridge that cuts between two large waterfalls and over a river stream.

The bridge led them to a forested area before reaching Ancient Gardens' final area: Sunset Bridge. Little did they know, that someone was watching them through a pair of binoculars and upon gazing at the tower made out of giant toy blocks at the distance, it let out a very recognizable laugh before leaving. Somewhere on the tower, the SupaMerge Rabbid was slowly climbing up the blocks.

* * *

 **World 1-7: Do U Stack Up?**

Sunset Bridge, as its name suggests, is a massive paved structure set under a dusky sky. However, said bridge is heavily eroded and ruined, with large gaps that disrupt it. The waters surrounding this place are dotted with DK Barrels that float on the surface.

"Whoa, it's sunset already?" Toon Link asked, looking at the sky. "Time sure flies…"

"Actually… well, strangely, there's only sunset in this area, no matter where we go." Jewel explained. "I have no idea how that works either."

"Whatever the case, let's not dawdle." Sheik interfered.

"Yeah, we need to search for the Rabbid with the SupaMerge before he creates more abominations!" Beep-0 added.

They went onwards; unaware that they were entering into a Reach Area battlefield, where out of nowhere… a _Cucco_ of all things was flung into Luigi.

"Ouch!" he yelled in pain as he was knocked to the ground. Rabbid Peach began laughing at him… before she was also knocked to the ground by another Cucco.

"Woah!" Ravio ducked to avoid a Cucco flung at him. "Nobody forecasted a rain of Cuccos!"

"Who would do that to those poor things?!" Marin questioned.

"I think we have our answer right there." Lana pointed up ahead, where there was a humongous and muscular Rabbid brute with a red mohawk shaped like grass and purple marks on his body whacking Cuccos at the gang with a large purple toy block.

After the brute finished whacking the remaining Cuccos, there happened to be one more Cucco, and a blonde haired girl who closely resembled Link was keeping watch on it while hiding behind a Rabbid Pipe.

"Don't move, little guy. We can't let that thing see us!" the girl whispered to the Cucco… until it got interested at the Pipe they were hiding behind and began to head inside of it. "No! Wait!"

The girl quietly chased after the Cucco, coming out of the other side of the Pipe, but accidentally bumped into the Rabbid brute in the process while holding the white feathered bird into her arms.

"I told you to not move!" she exclaimed quietly at the Cucco, unaware that it caught the Rabbid brute's attention. And when she heard its roar and glanced at it, it was already too late. In a panic, the girl got up, not letting go of the Cucco, and ran around in circles as the brute tried to smack her with its block. "AAAAAAHHH! Someone! Heeeeeelp!" the girl cried out.

 _Smasher – Pinheads in Pursuit!_

"Hang on!" Mario hollered, firing a blast at the Smasher, and once he was hit, he immediately stopped chasing after the girl and moved a few steps to Mario's direction. "What the-?"

"That is a Smasher." Beep-0 explained. "My sensors reveal two interesting facts regarding Smasher behavior: One – their temper. If struck by any weapon they will charge after the attacker like a raging bull! Two – they have the stamina of a walrus after an all-you-can-eat fish fry. But if you're far enough they stop charging."

"So that's why he just stopped a few inches away from me."

"Oh, I see! He might be powerful, but he's actually slow like a snail!" Agitha exclaimed.

"This is going to be a bit tough…" Luigi trailed.

"Not too much." Jewel assured. "If we each take turns attacking him, he won't be able to reach any of us!"

"Sounds like the best plan." Mario nodded. "Alright, everyone spread out! Luigi, give me a boost!"

"Right on!"

Mario then did a Team Jump with Luigi's help and stomped the Smasher's head, before Sheik summoned a fiery meteor and let it fall right into the Smasher (combo YYX). The Smasher began to chase after Sheik, but Impa suddenly came from behind him and attacked him rapidly with giant blades made out of water (combo YYYYYX from the Giant Blade weapon), defeating him.

"That takes care of it." Impa said.

"Not for too long…" Jewel pointed up where a pair of Rabbid ears emerged from the ground above the gang, and they revealed to be… another Smasher.

"Oh, give me a break!" Impa complained.

"Wait, now I see… We're in a Reach Area battlefield! Everyone, we have to reach the end of the path right up there at the distance while enemies continuously keep spawning!"

"Hmm, I see. So we don't have to defeat enemies, then." Link concluded.

"Well, they're only there to stop our progress."

"Then let's get rid of that other Smasher and run!" Luigi exclaimed.

The heroes went into the Rabbid Pipe to reach the area above where the Smasher was. There, Rabbid Peach Dashed into the Smasher before shooting at him from a good distance, and her shot triggered the Push Super Effect, causing the Smasher to get pushed out of bounds. But once he came back from that, he didn't move this time.

"Hey, what gives? Why isn't it chasing after Rabbid Peach?" Toon Link raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I almost forgot! If we manage to send a Smasher out of bounds, it will actually interrupt their chase! (yes, this really happens in the game.)" Jewel told.

"Really?! Okay, I already said it once but I think I'll say it again: you really DO know a lot about this!"

"Well, that's from someone who finished the game two times, so I learned a lot about how the combat in the game works!"

Once Luigi finished it off with his precision, the gang then made a run for the end of the battlefield. Once there, no more Rabbid ears showed up, so they were safe. And speaking of being safe…

"Phew… Thank you for saving me back there." the girl that they saved thanked. "That nasty brute just kept hurting my poor, defenseless Cuccos… it was terrible!"

"We're glad we could help." Mario smiled. "But who are you?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Linkle! I've believed that I was the reincarnation of the hero… until I met Link here."

"Yes. She's from our universe too." Link nodded. "Linkle is like a sister to me."

"That's right!"

"How did you end up here?" Impa asked.

"Well, I ended up getting lost in this weird place and once I arrived here, I saw that some of my Cuccos have also ended up in this universe after that incident. So I kept them safe until that brute came, and you all probably know the rest."

"I'm having a feeling things are going downhill fast…" Beep-0 mused. "Anyways, it's nice to have another ally in our team. We still need to find that Rabbid with the SupaMerge; I'm sure he's around here somewhere!"

"I could sure lend a hand!" Linkle winked. "I got my crossbows ready!"

"Great! Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **That part where some of the characters commented about Beep-0's last name guess for Luigi are actually referencing many of my reactions during my first time playing it. I think it adds a bit of humor into this story.**

 **Luigi, Ravio and Linkle have joined the party! Next up comes the fight against everyone's favorite Rabbid ape: Rabbid Kong! Please review!**


	4. Rabbid Kong Rumble

**Well, this turned out to be a bit shorter than I expected.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Rabbid Kong Rumble**

 **World 1-8: Precarious Pillar**

"You know, something about this tower feels… a bit uneasy to me." Luigi tensed up.

"Really? What's wrong?" Mario asked.

"Just look at it! It looks like it could tumble at any moment!"

"He does have a point." Sheik stated. "Some parts of it are balancing so precariously and there are some blocks falling down. And considering this tower is made out of nothing but oversized toy blocks, it does look quite unstable."

"Yeah." Beep-0 agreed before directing to two large statues of Smashers that are sustaining the massive tower. "Our very lives are in the hands of these enormous Smasher statues which bear the weight of this tower. How unsettling."

"Oh, don't worry everyone. This tower never falls in the game, so we're perfectly fine." Jewel assured. "Now, come on! Let's climb it!"

They all walked further, climbing one level of the tower using Rabbid Pipes, where they stumbled upon another battlefield with Ziggies and Hoppers.

"I was wondering when we'd run into more of them." Impa said, as they all got ready for battle.

"Da da da dah!" the Ziggy that was lonely on the right ledge fired at Luigi, but he ducked to avoid the shot as he leans into the ledge's wall.

"Might as well try this out." he said as he brought out his sentry, sending it at the Ziggy. He watched the sentry going into the Rabbid Pipe leading up to where the Ziggy was, and it exploded into his face. "Ooh, nice!"

Sheik then finished the Ziggy off by attacking him from above with a kunai in her hand while casting a shadowy spell (combo YYYYX). Linkle then did a Team Jump with Link's help and fired her Legend's Crossbows downwards while in midair at the mid-level Ziggy and Hopper (just like how Rabbid Cranky does), and finished them off by firing a shot at each of them before performing two spins while firing repeatedly, ending in a huge fiery explosion (the Crossbows' Special Attack).

For the last Hopper at the higher level, he was shooting at everyone like crazy to prevent them for getting any closer; even both Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi had their shields on…

That is, until Agitha had a brilliant idea to summon her giant golden butterfly for a ride, so she was able to fly up with it and made it crash right into the Hopper.

"Go away, baddie!" she yelled once she landed on the ground and smacked the Hopper away with her Princess Parasol, sending him out of bounds before turning into blue pixels. Another battlefield was cleared.

"Okay, that young girl's got guts, I'll give her that." Impa commented. " _Maybe I shouldn't have been so skeptical about her at all…_ " she thought.

"Indeed." Mario nodded. "Let's keep moving."

They went up another level after solving a pipe puzzle… only to encounter yet another battlefield up ahead.

"Another one?!" Link flinched.

"And now we also have Smashers…" Toon Link muttered, seeing two Smashers ahead. This battlefield also had two Hoppers, but they were both behind full cover.

"Remember, just use the same tactic we used previously with the Smashers and we should be fine." Jewel instructed as they went into the battlefield.

"Hey, bro! I have an idea…" Mario whispered something to Luigi.

"Sounds like a plan!" Luigi nodded before he and Mario activated their Steely Stare and Hero Sight abilities respectively.

Luigi then fires his precision at the Smasher in the front to get his attention and he began to chase after Luigi. However, since he moved, Mario and Luigi each fired a shot at him, with Mario's blast inflicting Bounce, sending the Smasher a few feet away. Jewel saw where the Mario Bros were going with this and activated her Conscious Eye ability, and when the Smasher started moving again, she fired her boomshot at him, defeating him.

"Smart move, Mario Bros." she grinned at them. Mario and Luigi grinned back before high-fiving each other.

"Bwah!" the two hiding Hoppers peeked out from their cover and fired a shot at Link and Lana, but they blocked it with the shield and a barrier, respectively.

"There were two Hoppers hiding behind there!" Lana warned.

"I'll take care of them!" Marin volunteered before ringing her bell above her head… and the Wind Fish came out of nowhere from the sky and crashed right into the Hoppers (the Bell's Special Attack), destroying the cover.

However, the other Smasher was also caught into the ambush and began to chase after Marin, but Mario shot a blast at him, once again triggering the Bounce Effect, sending the Smasher out of bounds. Once the Smasher came back, Link finished him off by firing a Sword Beam (combo YYX from Hylian Sword weapon).

Ravio then went to the dazed Hoppers and used his Ice Rod to freeze them solid before rolling up a giant bomb at them (combo YYX). The two Hoppers were defeated. With the battle done, they continued on, climbing more levels of the tower, unaware that a great battle was about to unfold.

* * *

 **World 1-9: Top Banana**

At the very top of the tower, there stood the SupaMerge Rabbid cautiously walking around. It was at that moment where the heroes arrived, causing the poor Rabbid to yelp in fear and back away a bit.

"Look! Is that him?" Mario inquired.

"Yes! He is! We found him!" Beep-0 exclaimed.

"Aww! He's so cute like a little ant!" Agitha squealed.

"He looks scared… Maybe I should go and calm him down." Mario said as he began to walk closer to the SupaMerge Rabbid, who leaned to a half-cover block, whimpering in fright. "Hey, it's alright…" Mario spoke softly as possible. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Unfortunately, before Mario could get any closer to the Rabbid, a laugh came. It belonged to none other than Bowser Jr, arriving into the scene in his Clown Cart.

"What the-… Bowser Jr?!" Mario flinched before glaring at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hey! Stay away from him." Bowser Jr said. "I see what's going on here."

"You do?"

"Yeah! You and your pals here want to use the little fella's special talents for yourselves!"

"What?! That's NOT what we want!" Toon Link growled. "We're just trying to save him!"

"Ha ha, like I would believe you, elf kid!"

"HEY!"

"Well, I saw him first! He and all his special talents are MINE."

"Wait, what are you-…?!" Mario couldn't finish as Bowser Jr flies closer to the SupaMerge Rabbid. Bowser Jr then puts on a smiley and innocent face as he spoke:

"I think I'll call you… SPAWNY!"

" _That's… actually a cute name._ " Sheik thought as Bowser Jr continued, going back to an evil grin again:

"You want to help me teach these wimps a lesson, Spawny? Ha! My papa's gonna be so impressed when he gets back from vacation!"

" _Wait, Bowser took a vacation? Never thought I'd hear this…_ " Luigi thought.

"So? Come aboard!"

"No! Don't you dare!" Mario yelled.

Unfortunately, Spawny made the decision to be with Bowser Jr and happily climbs up into the Clown Cart as everyone else watched in horror that this poor, innocent Rabbid would choose to side with the bad.

"What have you done?!" Marin exclaimed.

"Don't you see? He's on my side now!" Bowser Jr replied.

"Great, now that Rabbid thinks we're enemies…" Impa muttered.

"You can't just do that to a poor, innocent little Rabbid!" Linkle yelled angrily. "He's like a child!"

"Hey! Shush now, wannabe hero!" Bowser Jr shot back.

"What did you call me?!"

Bowser Jr ignored Linkle and flew up a little while laughing before bringing out a large banana… with Rabbid Peach drooling over it.

"And you, Mario, YOU and your new team must be exhausted after all those battles. Take this – it'll give you some much needed energy." Bowser Jr said. "Before I go, Spawny and I would like to introduce you to a new friend of ours. He's the 'top banana' around here!"

Bowser Jr tosses the banana as he leaves, with Rabbid Peach catching it and she proceeds to eat it, peel and all.

"Who would eat a banana with the peel?" Link questioned.

"But why did Bowser Jr hand us this banana in the first place?" Lana wondered.

" _Top banana… Why am I suddenly thinking of Donkey Kong?_ " Mario thought; his mind puzzling about what Bowser Jr just said. " _Well, he IS the only one I know who loves bananas more than anyone else._ "

Just then, everyone heard a roar coming from a wall of blocks in front of the gang. With fear, Rabbid Peach tosses the banana to Mario, who looked at her with confusion, before running off. Not knowing what to do, Mario drops the banana on the ground and runs back with his team just in time before a large Rabbid bursts out of the wall.

However, this Rabbid had a… very interesting appearance: he had the appearance of a giant Rabbid gorilla, with white fur all over his body except the lower half of his torso, legs, ears, and hands. What's even more interesting is that he easily matches Donkey Kong's body proportions and he even had the signature red tie.

 _Rabbid Kong – Goes 'Bananas'!_

"No… That didn't happen…" Luigi breathed. "Was Donkey Kong actually merged with a Rabbid?!"

"That's… messed up." Mario trailed.

" _Luckily, it wasn't the case thanks to the Donkey Kong Adventure DLC. But I won't reveal that to them, since it might ruin the story._ " Jewel thought.

Shortly after bursting out of the wall, Rabbid Kong saw the banana Mario just dropped and charged for it. Mario and his team watched Rabbid Kong running off with the banana and swallowing it whole, but when he noticed them, he roared loudly at them before slamming the ground with his fists, creating a shockwave that knocked everyone back.

"Ow…" Ravio groaned. "That was harsh…"

"Mama mia… it even has Donkey Kong's strength!" Luigi exclaimed.

Then, three Ziggies popped out of the ground and began aiming their blasters at the heroes.

"A distraction… Just what we needed…" Impa grumbled.

"Let me take care of this." Jewel offered. "Sleep tight!" she activates her Sleeping Beauty ability, making the three Ziggies fall asleep. "Now! Take them off!"

"With pleasure." Impa grinned before defeating all three Ziggies at once with a single powerful swing with her giant blade (the Giant Blade's Special Attack).

 ***ROAR!***

Rabbid Kong began to raise his fists into the air again.

"Uh oh! Everyone! Hide behind the iron covers!" Jewel demanded, and everyone hid behind each available iron cover just in time as Rabbid Kong slammed his fists on the ground. The shockwave came again, but no one was affected by it this time.

"What just happened?" Mario asked.

"We're safe from that shockwave as long as we hide behind the iron covers from where it comes." Jewel explained.

"Alright, so what do we do now? Attack it?" Linkle aimed her crossbows at Rabbid Kong.

"No. Do not do that, otherwise Rabbid Kong will regain his health back by eating one of these bananas. We first have to get rid of these bananas by pressing that banana panel in front of him."

"Bwah!" upon hearing Jewel, Rabbid Peach immediately made her way to the panel, not thinking about any circumstances.

"Wait! Not like this!"

But Rabbid Peach had already stepped onto the panel, causing all of the bananas in front of Rabbid Kong to drop down into a trapdoor. This got Rabbid Kong mad and he instantly grabs Rabbid Peach, shakes her a bit… and _scratches his ass_ with her before throwing her to the ground.

"Oh geez…" Toon Link grimaced.

"…And that's why you must not approach him." Jewel sweatdropped.

"Well… on the bright side, his bananas are gone." Linkle pointed out.

"Alright! Full attack, everyone!" Impa commanded.

With that, Mario, Luigi, Jewel, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi fired their cell weapons while the Hyrule Warriors cast used ranged attacks at Rabbid Kong. After Rabbid Kong was hit by all these attacks, he leapt into the air, about to land on the left side of the battlefield. Thankfully, everyone hid behind the iron covers before they were affected by Rabbid Kong's shockwave attack.

This time, two Hoppers showed up as backup enemies, but Link dashed into them after blocking their shots with his shield and finished them off instantly by charging his sword with light and doing a Spin Attack (the Hylian Sword's Special Attack).

"Well, given by what happened earlier with Rabbid Peach, we need another way to press that panel." Link stated.

"There is," Jewel nodded. "With a sentry."

"Oh!" Luigi exclaimed and sent out his sentry. The sentry made its way towards the panel and once it stopped over it, the same thing happened again with the bananas.

The heroes then avoided Rabbid Kong's shockwave attack before attacking him again. Rabbid Kong once again leapt into the air, landing on the right side of the battlefield, and the heroes once again avoided the shockwave attack. Unfortunately, a Smasher was the backup enemy this time.

"Oh boy…" Lana trailed. "Well, let's not let that stop us!"

She creates an electric wall a few feet away from her at the Smasher, which was juggled into the air multiple times by it (combo YYX with Book of Sorcery weapon). Lana quickly rushed to the electric wall and does a lunging kick at it, leaping into the air and launching a blast downwards, which destroyed the wall (hitting X after that combo) and the Smasher was sent out of bounds, taking extra damage before turning into blue pixels.

"You made that look easy, Lana!" Jewel appraised.

"You're welcome!" Lana winked.

Rabbid Peach then sends out her sentry at the panel, and once the bananas dropped down again, everyone combined their attacks one last time at Rabbid Kong.

The last blow was strong enough to send Rabbid Kong flying backwards, stopping next to a small tower made out of toy blocks that looked very unstable. Rabbid Kong did a loud roar once he got back up, and upon noticing the tower, he actually climbs it, which strangely enough, did not instantly crumble despite his heavy weight.

In addition, there was a very slender stick surprisingly holding up the tower. As the group runs up to the tower, Rabbid Peach got close to it first and started poking at the slender stick, stopping midway as she glances back at the group.

"Wait, don't!" Mario warned.

"You wouldn't ruin that tower, would you?" Agitha tilted her head.

Still unsure of what to do, Rabbid Peach began to slooooowly raise her hand at the stick, as if she was about to push it off at any moment.

"DON'T!" Mario repeated, making sure it was enough to get Rabbid Peach's attention.

Unfortunately, Rabbid Luigi gave out a laugh while nodding his head, as if he was trying to say "Do it!", which ended up encouraging Rabbid Peach, who, with an absolutely enormous shit-eating grin, she pushes the stick out from the stack.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Mario grimaced as he and the others watched the tower about to crumble.

Eventually, Rabbid Kong felt the tower wobble before it collapses, and he falls down the cliff below. During Rabbid Kong's fall, Rabbid Peach decided to snap some selfies. During said selfies, at one frame, Rabbid Kong _SOMEHOW_ appears next to Rabbid Peach and poses for the selfie… before continuing his fall, leading to the last selfies showing Rabbid Peach with a confused expression.

Later, Rabbid Peach began scrolling through her photos and getting a good laugh out of them. Rabbid Luigi joins in and laughs together with her. Luigi then wanted to join in too, but Rabbid Peach glared at him while doing a few hops away from him while Rabbid Luigi gave him a pity look. Luigi frowned that he was rejected… until he decided to just sneak up on them by repeatedly sliding up from behind and ducking away before they notice him (seriously, that part in the game always gets me because of how funny it is).

With the rest of the gang, they all looked down at the cliff where Rabbid Kong just fell.

"It's a long way down…" Toon Link remarked.

"It's probably impossible for anyone to survive that." Impa stated.

"I just hope that wasn't actually Donkey Kong…" Mario lamented a little.

"'The tip of the whip that tames the beast is the very face of Aphrodite herself.'" Beep-0 said. "Ladies and gentlemen – it is clear we MUST rescue 'Spawny' from the clutches of Bowser Jr… before he can destroy what's left of the Mushroom Kingdom, forever!"

" _Which he actually does, at the final portion of the game…_ " Jewel thought.

"I say we adjourn to Princess Peach's Castle for a series of breakout sessions… during which we shall workshop solutions in a safe, open environment! In other words… LET'S. GET. MOVING!"

Beep-0 then activates his Sploing ability to teleport everyone back to Peach's Castle.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I just couldn't resist on adding the outcome when a Rabbid character gets too close to Rabbid Kong: I thought it was hilarious! But not as much as the part where Luigi just slides up behind the Rabbids to try to look at the selfies, of course.**

 **I'm guessing that the people who played this game before the DLC was announced thought that Rabbid Kong was actually a fusion between a Rabbid and Donkey Kong, but when it revealed that it wasn't, I felt that it kind of ruined it, since the main reason I thought Mario was trying to stop Rabbid Peach from making the tower collapse was because Donkey Kong was still inside of Rabbid Kong.**

 **And that's it for Ancient Gardens! Next up is Sherbet Desert! Please review!**


	5. In the Heat of the Battle

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: In the Heat of the Battle**

The gang was back at the Castle's courtyard thanks to Beep-0's Sploing ability.

"At last, we're done with Ancient Gardens!" Jewel exclaimed. " _Yeah, I've been waiting for that moment, since my favorite character from the game is at the next world!_ "

"Indeed." Beep-0 nodded. "According to my sources, Bowser Jr was last seen headed towards the Sherbet Desert! Let's follow him and retrieve, er, Spawny!"

"Sherbet Desert? As in a mixture of desert and snow?" Linkle guessed.

"Yep." Jewel nodded.

"Never thought I'd see the day where these two would mix." Sheik said.

"Neither I." Impa threw in. "And, princess, I'm sorry for underestimating you. You are still strong, even without that disguise."

"Thank you, Impa. I guess I won't be needing it anymore, then." Sheik then removed her disguise and was back as Princess Zelda. "Though I had fun using that disguise again." she smiled, with Impa smiling back.

"Alright, before we head to Sherbet Desert…" Jewel interfered. "Let's get us some new weapons, shall we?" Everyone nodded and went into the Battle HQ. Princess Peach saw them and heard all the conversation before sighing to herself:

" ***sigh*** and why was Zelda able to have all the fun and I not? I want to do my part, too!" she muttered.

Soon, the gang exited the Battle HQ wielding new weapons: Mario was wielding the Bwahnzai Bill blaster and the Spring Cleaner melee, Luigi was wielding the Hog Wild precision and the Killer Extinct sentry, Rabbid Peach was wielding the Brute blaster and the Keys to Win sentry, Rabbid Luigi was wielding the Blastberry Swirl bworb and the Black Widow rocket, and Jewel was wielding the Block Blaster boomshot and the Defalcating Dandy grenaduck.

For the Hyrule Warriors cast, the ones who had multiple weapons decided to choose one of those: Link was now wielding the Power Gloves (the Gauntlets weapon), Impa was wielding the Scorching Naginata (the Naginata weapon), Lana was wielding the Faron Spear (the Spear weapon), Zelda was wielding the Royal Dominion Rod (the Dominion Rod weapon), Linkle was wielding the Roc Boots (the Boots weapon), and Toon Link was wielding the Jeweled Sand Wand (the Sand Wand weapon).

"Everyone all set?" Jewel asked the gang, who nodded in response. "Good! Let's go!"

They went to the area with a cannon leading to Sherbet Desert and used it to get there.

* * *

The Sherbet Desert, as its name implies, is a desert and snow area consisting of many canyons, snowdrifts, frozen Bloopers, and an icy summit. Hallmarks of this world include gigantic Rabbid underwear entangled into the scenery, blowing in the wind by fans carved into some rock spires, as well as the remains of a dilapidated mine.

"Wonderful, this once-thriving desert is now partly a frozen wasteland." Beep-0 spoke sarcastically. "Your arrival in this world would seem to be as welcome as a skunk in a bowling alley."

"I've seen weirder things in my life." Mario shrugged.

"Oh? Hey, look! Over there!" Marin pointed with a smile on her face.

Everyone looked at where she pointed and saw Toadette coming to them… along with Darunia and Ruto!

"Hello, again!" Toadette waved.

"Brothers! Sisters! You're alright!" Darunia exclaimed.

"Darunia! Ruto!" the Hyrule Warriors cast beamed.

"Hold on, where's Toad?" Mario asked Toadette.

"We got separated." Toadette replied.

"Again?!" Beep-0 flinched.

" ***sigh*** He thinks it's fun." Toadette sighed, causing the gang to facepalm while the Rabbids laughed.

"Why would anyone think getting separated is fun?" Toon Link raised an eyebrow.

"That is… unusual." Zelda commented.

"I know, right?" Toadette said. "'Just throw out the map and let your heart be your guide' is his motto."

" _And I thought I was the only one who gets constantly lost…_ " Linkle thought.

"And now I'm starting to get worried. Then I happened to bump into these two and asked them to look for Toad."

"We were about to go out and search for Toad, until you guys came." Ruto added.

"Maybe you could help us!" Darunia suggested.

"We will, Mister Darunia!" Agitha chirped.

"I'll stay here in case he comes back. Good luck!" Toadette exclaimed.

* * *

 **World 2-1: Cold Hands, Warm Heart**

The gang went forward, and immediately, they stumbled upon their first battlefield of this world. This one featured two Ziggies and two Hoppers, and they seemed to have a change in style to better match the theme of this world.

Simply put, the Ziggies, known as Sherbet Ziggies, were wearing fuzzy beige earmuffs on their heads and cactus-themed bands on their arms and waist. And the Hoppers, known as Sherbet Hoppers, were wearing a cactus-shaped mask and fuzzy beige pants, with their wrist guns and springs having an icy look.

"Da da da dah!" the Ziggies immediately began to shoot at the heroes upon seeing them, but they quickly got into cover.

"Bwah!" However, this also caught the attention of the two Hoppers and they started to shoot at the heroes too, and one of their shots actually hit Rabbid Luigi, and because the Honey Super Effect was triggered, it caused him to get stuck to the ground.

"Nnngh… Bwah!" Rabbid Luigi tried to get out of the honey, but no use.

"Is he stuck to the ground with… honey?" Ravio tilted his head.

"Yes." Jewel nodded. "This is the point where all the enemies we've encountered previously get to have their own abilities and Super Effects." she explained as Ruto washed the honey off of Rabbid Luigi by splashing water from her Water Dragon Scale.

"Oh, great…" Impa muttered.

"Speaking of which…" Jewel saw both Ziggies activating their Villain Sight abilities. "The Ziggies now have a reaction shot like mine, Mario and Luigi's primary techniques."

"Oh, you can't be serious…" Mario and Luigi spoke at the same time.

"Luckily, there's a cheap way to avoid taking the hit: with a sentry. Sentries also count as moving targets, so the Ziggies will target them instead of us!"

"Really? Let me try it out!" Luigi offered as he sent out his sentry at the Ziggy on the front. Sure enough, the Ziggies shot at the sentry while it was moving, and once it stopped at its target, it blew up.

"It worked!" Luigi exclaimed before Rabbid Luigi finished off the damaged Ziggy with his bworb, triggering the Vamp Super Effect, allowing him to regain his lost health when he was hit by the honey blast.

"Dah…" the other Ziggy flinched that his comrade was defeated and tried to run away, but since Jewel activated her Conscious Eye ability… she shot at him as soon as he moved, and Marin finished him off by firing a water bubble from her Awakening Bell (the Bell's Strong Attack).

Now with the two Hoppers, the one of the left activated his Shield and did a Team Jump to get closer to the heroes… only to get slammed into the ground by Darunia, who curled up his body, causing the shield to break. With that, Ravio made his hammer enlarge and whacked the Hopper to defeat him.

For the last Hopper, he also activated Shield and tried to make a run for it… but Mario and Luigi activated their primary techniques, resulting in the Hopper getting juggled into the air by the brothers, whose shots triggered the Bounce Super Effect, until he was defeated.

"Good job, bro!" Mario appraised while high-fiving Luigi.

"So this is how the battles work? Interesting." Ruto commented.

They went up ahead, encountering another battlefield. This one had high ground spots, and the only enemies here were Ziggies.

"Alright, maybe we should split up into two groups: one handles the bottom, while the other handles the high ground." Jewel suggested. "But we have to cover a lot of ground, so…" she turned to Luigi. "Luigi, give us a boost in footing!"

"Okey-Dokey!" Luigi nodded before activating Itchy Feet to increase everyone's movement.

"Now let's do this!"

Everyone then split up. Luigi, Rabbid Luigi, Link and Impa stayed at the bottom to handle the two Ziggies at the bottom. Rabbid Luigi did a Vamp Dash at the Ziggy in the front before firing a shot from his bworb at him, but he ducked into the cover to avoid the shot. But before he could do anything, he saw the sand under his feet crumbling… and pillars of fire shot out from it, causing him to turn into blue pixels. That revealed to be Impa's doing with her naginata (she used the Naginata's Weak Point Smash Attack).

"One of them is down. Now for the one at the far right." Impa said.

With the team at the higher ground, they also spilt up to handle each Ziggy on a different square: Mario, Rabbid Peach, Marin and Jewel were at the bottom-right square, Lana, Zelda, Agitha and Linkle were at the top-right one, and Darunia, Ruto, Toon Link and Ravio were at the top-left one.

At the bottom-right square, the Ziggy attempted to shoot at the quartet, but they hid behind full cover. The Ziggy then activates Villain Sight and waits for any of them to come out, but Rabbid Peach had the idea to send her sentry out, forcing the Ziggy to target it.

After that, Marin made a water jet rise up from the ground to uppercut the Ziggy (combo YX), allowing Mario, Rabbid Peach and Jewel to fire their cell weapons at him, defeating him.

Moving to the top-right square, the quartet were thinking about how to handle their Ziggy, since he just activated Villain Sight for an ambush attack.

"Didn't Jewel tell us that they will attack any moving object?" Linkle remarked.

"Any moving object… I wonder…" Lana thought out loud before using her spear to conjure a Deku Tree Sprout (the Spear's Strong Attack) and she and the others watched it moving towards the Ziggy, and to their amusement, he ends up targeting the Sprout, causing it to vanish. "Aha! It works too!"

"Good to know!" Zelda exclaimed as she makes an owl statue pop out of the ground right under the Ziggy, who let down his guard since he was confused about the Sprout's vanishing, sending him into the air (combo YX from the Dominion Rod weapon).

Linkle rushed to the Ziggy after he landed back on the ground and does a spin kick into the air before kicking him a few times and slammed her foot to the ground for more damage (combo YYYX from the Boots weapon), and Agitha finished him off by sending out golden butterflies out of her basket (combo YX).

Finally, at the top-left square, Ruto dodged the shot the Ziggy launched at her and dashed into him while under a pool of water she created (combo YYX), followed up by Darunia chucking a large molten rock at him (combo YYYYYX). The Ziggy quickly recovered while Ravio attempted to hammer a bomb at him, but he kicked it back at the Lorulean hero, who avoided it just in time.

"Bwah ha ha ha!" the Ziggy laughed as if he was saying, "Nice try!"… only to suddenly get smacked face-first by a train that came from out of nowhere, dragging him all the way out of bounds, where he was defeated.

"Didn't see THAT coming, did you?" Toon Link teased. Yep: he was the one who summoned that train.

"Nice one, brother!" Darunia complimented, high-fiving Toon Link.

Back at the bottom, where the remaining team was taking care of the last Ziggy, they first avoided the shot the Ziggy threw at them, and when he activated Villain Sight, Luigi sent another sentry at him to make him waste his shot at it. Immediately after that, Link charged towards the Ziggy and whacked him with the Chain Chomp ball before… picking up a giant rock pillar from the ground by _suplexing it_ , spinning it in circles and slamming it right into the Ziggy. And once the pillar shattered, all that was left were blue pixels.

"Man, how I love this weapon." Link smirked and once he turned around, he saw everyone together again… except that Mario, Luigi, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi were just standing there with their mouths wide open.

"G-Golly…" Luigi stammered.

"Wah…" Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi breathed.

"Okay… I think that was a bit way too overkill." Mario commented.

" _Oh, how I remember that we all had the same reactions after seeing the gauntlets in action…_ " Lana thought.

"Well, whatever. The battle is done, so let's keep going." Beep-0 said. But before they could go any further…

"Hey, guys… You might want to take a look at this." Jewel said, pointing at the sky.

Everyone looked up and gasped: remember the blue vortex we all saw back above the Ancient Gardens? Well, now it's colored in a burning bright yellow color and seemed twice as big as it was before. And just like last time… Rabbid Peach began to take selfies with it.

"Oh my god…" Zelda gasped.

"It's gotten… bigger." Beep-0 breathed. "There must be a way to stop it."

"But how?" Link asked. "So far it just won't stop getting bigger!"

"What will happen to the Mushroom Kingdom if that thing consumes the entire sky?!" Luigi asked.

"We'd better not even think about it…" Mario shuddered.

Then, a message popped up from Beep-0.

"Ahem! I just got another message from our mysterious helper." Beep-0 informed before reading it, " _'Two steps forward, one step back. To find Spawny you must defeat the Rabbids who plague you at every step, HOWEVER… each victory frees them from the Megabug upon high. Pay close attention when you defeat an enemy and you'll see that the Megabug regains some of the strength it lost when it merged with your foe. Hint: the ghost-like apparitions that rise to the sky after you clobber someone senseless are a clue.'_ "

"Wait, is that helper telling us that… every time we defeat these evil Rabbids… we feed up more energy to that vortex?" Toon Link concluded, putting the pieces together.

"Unfortunately, yes. Defeating the Rabbids frees them from the Megabug's influence, which then makes the Megabug stronger!"

"Oh no… that's not good." Lana trailed.

"Who would've thought that this was our doing?" Marin lamented.

"I don't want to feel guilty…" Agitha whimpered.

"So, what do we have to do?" Ravio asked.

"Our only hope is to find Spawny… and stop him from creating any more abominations that will only add substance to the storm above!" Beep-0 answered. "But with all those evil Rabbids getting in our way, we have no other choice but to fight them."

"There's always a price. And it's always what you don't want to give up." Impa muttered.

"True…" Mario sighed, furrowing his eyebrows. "I just hope it won't be the highest price we'll pay…"

"Anyways, as you would say – let's-a go. First to find Toad, then Spawny!" Beep-0 exclaimed.

They went onwards, passing by their first snow-covered area, where they had to roll a large marble down a path to destroy the snow blocks that were blocking the way (they even playfully celebrated at that). They ended up at where they first landed and met Toadette, Darunia and Ruto, so they took a new available path that was blocked off previously.

* * *

 **World 2-2: Undergarment Gulch**

This new part of the desert was… you could say, a bit disturbing to look at because of one thing according to Beep-0:

"Tsk. Tsk. Underwear everywhere – this once majestic landscape now looks like a frat house thanks to those Rabbids!"

"That's… disgusting." Ruto grimaced.

"Just goes to show how much of a mess this universe has become." Impa stated.

"Then let's just keep moving before we see any more oddness around here." Mario said, as they kept moving.

"Uh… I think you spoke a bit too soon, Mario…" Luigi trailed, pointing to… a sad-looking crashed Banzai Bill ensnared in underwear.

"Oh my…" Marin whispered.

"A Banzai Bill tangled in underwear… That's new." Mario commented.

"Poor fella, once he soared freely overhead, spreading fear all throughout the Mushroom Kingdom." Beep-0 lamented. "Just look at him now – tangled in gaudy Rabbid undergarments. Oh, what cruel fate! We MUST restore the Mushroom Kingdom to its original state. Banzai Bill's freedom (and dignity) depends on it."

"Perfect timing too; we have another battlefield right in front of us. And it looks like it's a Reach Area one." Jewel directed to the battlefield, which so far had a single Sherbet Ziggy and a Sherbet Smasher.

With incredible speed, Impa began the first strike by launching her naginata towards the Ziggy before planting it to the ground and doing a spin kick at him from it and slamming it to the ground to send him away (combo YYX from the Naginata weapon). Jewel then finished the Ziggy off by tossing her grenaduck at him.

As the heroes charged forwards, the Smasher attempted to stop them by running towards them, but Ruto created a giant wave to knock him away (combo YYYYYX), and when he began to chase after the Zora princess, Mario had activated Hero Sight and shot at him, getting the Bounce Super Effect in the process, so it sent him out of bounds.

After the Smasher came back, Darunia finished him off by uppercutting him with his Megaton Hammer and slamming onto him with a fiery explosion (combo YYYX). The gang continued to advance, only for a duo of Hoppers to pop out of the ground nearby.

"Oh, crap!" Luigi flinched. "They're going to honey us!"

"Don't worry, everyone! I know a shortcut!" Jewel grinned.

"Bwah!" the Hoppers began to shoot honey at the heroes.

"Whoa!" Toon Link yelped as he quickly used his Sand Wand to create sand blocks to block the Hoppers' honey shots, causing the Hoppers to jawdrop at that. "Now it's my turn!" he grinned before summoning the Spirit Train and rides on top of it while he makes it shoot four cannonballs at the Hoppers (combo YYYYX with the Sand Wand weapon), defeating them both.

"Go, go, go!" Jewel hollered. "Up there!" she pointed to a ledge above. "This path will take us to the end right away!"

With that, she helped everyone up with a Team Jump before she flew up on her own with her Flight Lapis Lazuli gemstone. Everyone then escaped the battlefield safely.

"I have to say; in terms of fighting off Rabbids, you guys are getting pretty good at this!" Jewel smiled.

"You're welcome, Jewel." Mario smiled back. "Now, let's go back to finding Toad and Spawny."

Everyone nodded and kept going forward.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The next chapter will feature for the first time my favorite character in the game! Until then! Please review!**


	6. Rabbid Mario on ice

**Sorry if this chapter had too few dialogue, but it's about to get exciting afterwards!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Rabbid Mario on ice**

 **World 2-3: Guardians of the Oasis**

The heroes were walking down the path leading to an oasis up ahead… but little did they know, that Bowser Jr had found them and began to follow them.

" _Why am I suddenly getting the feeling that someone is behind us?_ " Luigi thought before looking back… and saw Junior's Clown Cart coming to them. "AAAH! JUNIOR ALERT!" he panicked before making a run for it.

"What?!" Mario's eyes widened before glancing back, and seeing Bowser Jr getting close, he quickly rolls out of the way before the Clown Cart ends up smacking Luigi and his Rabbid counterpart to the ground.

"You again?!" Link growled.

"I see you escaped Spawny's offspring back at the tower." Bowser Jr said. "Well, don't waste time patting yourselves on the back. With Spawny at my side YOU'LL be the ones fading into oblivion soon enough."

"Junior, you idiot! We don't want Spawny because of his abilities!" Toon Link growled. "And don't you see that by abusing Spawny's powers, you're forcing us to feed up more energy to that vortex in the sky?!"

"Oh, shut up, elf kid! No one is the boss of me! Hear me? NO ONE!"

" _What a spoiled child…_ " Impa thought.

Then, at this exact moment, Bowser Jr's body began to vibrate and he pulled out a cellphone.

"Papa?!" he flinched.

" _Since when did Junior had a cellphone?_ " Mario thought, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… Hang on a second!" Bowser Jr exclaimed as he answers the call and puts the phone on his ear.

"Well, then…" Ravio spoke in an awkward tone as everyone listened to Junior's call:

"Papa, I'm kinda in the middle of some-…" Bowser's growls could be heard from the other end of the phone, so the heroes couldn't tell what he was saying to his son. "No, I'm not throwing a party!" that's where Spawny took interest in Junior's phone and tried to reach for it, but Junior kept pushing him back. "I finished my homework. Well… most of it." more growls from Bowser. "Yes, I took out the garbage." some last growls… "OK, Papa…" Junior then ends the call and returns his attention to the heroes.

"About time you're done!" Ruto scolded. "Having to wait is so boring!" Junior just ignored Ruto's scolding and spoke:

"C'mon, Spawny. We're not done yet. We still gotta defeat Mario and his dumb friends! Papa'll be so proud!" he then leaves.

" ***sigh*** if only he knew what exactly he's been doing to us…" Toon Link rolled his eyes. "He should've just listened to me back at the tower!"

"You know how Junior is…" Mario sweatdropped. "But let's not worry about that now. We still have to find Toad."

Everyone nodded and moved on, until they encountered another battlefield. There, they saw a new type of enemy Rabbid holding a cactus grenade on his hand, and with a yell, he tosses the grenade down, stopping right next to a Ziggy, who looked down at it in curiosity… before it exploded into his face.

The new Rabbid did a maniacal laugh, before pressing a button on his shell-like backpack, and it sent out a green light at the Ziggy, healing him back up. The now healed Ziggy gives a thumbs up to the Rabbid, who bowed to him in response.

 _Supporter – Heels Who Heal!_

"Oh, shoot… A Supporter…" Jewel groaned.

"What's wrong about them?" Linkle asked.

"Didn't you just see what he did? While they are not great fighters, they are expert healers!"

"Oh…"

"Blah…" Rabbid Peach scoffed, not happy about the enemy side also having a healer.

"So taking the Supporters out should be our main priority!" Lana declared as they immediately went into the battlefield to take cover, just in time as a Ziggy and a Hopper attempted to shoot at them.

"Bwah daaaaah!" the Supporter spotted the heroes and launched a grenade at the cover where Mario, Luigi, Rabbid Luigi and Toon Link were hiding, and because the grenade had the Burn Super Effect… it caused their rumps to catch on fire.

"YOOOOOW!" they yelled as they ran around like crazy. Luckily, Ruto splashed water on them to douse the flames.

"Oh yeah, their grenades can also trigger Super Effects." Jewel warned. "And they will also ignore any sort of cover since you know, it's a grenade."

"Thanks for not warning us sooner…" Toon Link spoke sarcastically.

"Everyone, let's focus!" Impa demanded before trapping the Ziggy and the Hopper in a prison of giant naginata blades and made them drop into them (the Naginata's Special Attack). Then, Agitha leapt into the air as a giant green stag beetle rammed into the Ziggy and Hopper and crashed right into them while riding her giant butterfly (combo YYYYX).

Lana decided to go after the Supporter, who attempted to attack her with a grenade, but she managed to escape it and blew him off the higher ground by sending out a powerful gust of wind with the Deku Leaf (combo YYYYX from the Spear weapon). She gracefully glides down by using the leaf as a parachute and splashes some water at the Supporter from above.

The Supporter was about to heal himself… only to get blasted in the face by Rabbid Peach, and turned into blue pixels. Well, we could say that no one will replace Rabbid Peach as the best healer there is.

"Bwah!" there was another Hopper that was well hidden from our heroes and he unfortunately manages to trap Lana in place with honey.

"Oh no…!" Lana cried out.

"Bwah ha ha ha!" the Hopper laughed while activating his Shield… only to have it destroyed by Rabbid Luigi's rocket, and in addition, it triggered the Push Super Effect, so the Hopper was pushed out of his cover, leaving him exposed.

"So you were the one who trapped me! Get him, Deku Sprouts!" Lana summoned two Deku Sprouts at both her sides and they fired a bullet of Deku Seeds at the Hopper (the Spear's Weak Point Smash), defeating him.

After the battle, Lana washed away the honey with her spear's water powers before Rabbid Peach came to her and used her Heal technique on her after using it on Mario, Luigi, Rabbid Luigi and Toon Link.

"Thanks, Rabbid Peach." Lana thanked.

"Bwah." Rabbid Peach gave thumbs up as if she was saying, "You're welcome."

The gang then exited the battlefield, where they found Toad up ahead. But Toad wasn't the only one standing there, oh no, there was also…

"Tingle?!" the Hyrule Warriors cast flinched.

"Hey, guys! Have you missed Tingle?" Tingle beamed.

"Well… yeah." Marin spoke awkwardly.

"But you weren't with us at the unveiling of Peach's statue! How did you get here?" Toon Link asked.

"Well, thing is… I also had invited Tingle for the unveiling." Jewel admitted. "But since he loves to get sidetracked, I think he just wanted to explore more of the Mushroom Kingdom and possibly make a map out of it."

"That's right! I've been here for quite some time, so I was able to make a map out of this place!" Tingle exclaimed.

"Wait… you have?" Zelda asked.

"I do! Here!" he brought out a piece of paper and unrolled it, revealing a full-drawn map of Sherbet Desert.

"Wow… How did you do that so fast?" Luigi asked.

"I've traveled around this place with my balloon, obviously!"

"Well, then… This could be useful." Mario smiled.

"Hey, guys! Don't leave me out of subject!" Toad called out.

"Oh, right."

"Finally we found you, Toad!" Darunia exclaimed.

"Am I glad you came along. Toadette got herself lost again!" Toad replied.

" _Actually, it was the other way around…_ " Ruto thought while Mario facepalmed.

"Funny, she said the same thing about you." Beep-0 said.

"Er… Did she now? Well, um… in any case, we'd better go find her!" Toad exclaimed. "It won't be easy, the area ahead is very dangerous." Luigi paled up at the mention of 'dangerous'. "But if you safely escort me back to Toadette, I'll make sure you get an even BIGGER reward this time!"

"We are NOT a delivery service. We have important work to do."

"Oh, of course! I just thought you might be interested in this…"

Everyone glanced at what was Toad referring to… and saw a Rabbid frozen in a block of ice with only its tongue sticking out. But that wasn't just any Rabbid… since it was wearing Mario's cap and overalls, and even had his signature mustache that was slightly above its mouth. That's right: he was Rabbid Mario!

"Would you look at that~!" Jewel sung with an amused smile.

"Is that… me?" Mario breathed.

"Looks like it!" Linkle exclaimed.

"Oh boy! Mister Mario has now his own Rabbid counterpart!" Agitha chirped.

"Okay… I don't even know what to say about this…" Mario scratched his head.

"An ally in our fight against Bowser Jr!" Beep-0 exclaimed. "Mr. Toad, you have yourself a deal!"

"I and Mr. Tingle here found it not too long ago." Toad explained. "We couldn't figure out how to get it out of here. We tried picking it up, but… it was too heavy."

"Heavy, you say? Well, good thing I have these!" Link grinned, putting on his Power Gloves and lifted the block of ice with ease like if it weighed absolutely nothing.

"Wow! You did it!" Toad exclaimed. "Guess I've gotta keep my end of the bargain, eh? Let me carry your friend here for you while you help me reunite with Toadette."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Just place it on my head."

With a small shrug, Link carefully placed the block on top of Toad's head.

"Are you sure you can carry it by yourself?" Link asked.

"Of course! I work out." Toad replied.

" _Ooooookay?_ " Mario and Luigi thought.

"Plus, my head is very well insulated. I don't even feel chilly!"

"Well then, I suggest we waste no time in reuniting you with your less directionally-impaired buddy." Beep-0 said. "For the sooner we do, the sooner our ice-ensconced ally can join us in the fight against Bowser Jr!"

* * *

 **World 2-4: Square One**

The gang exited the oasis area, going the same area they went through, but backwards. Unfortunately, more evil Rabbids were plaguing the same battlefield where our heroes did a Reach Area battle all the way back at World 2-2.

"Oh, of course they'll be back…" Impa muttered. "This has to be Junior's doing…"

"Well, you all know what that means… We have to escort Toad all the way to the end and not let him get hit by the enemies." Jewel instructed.

"An escort mission. Just what we needed…" Beep-0 grumbled.

"Hey, this one's not so bad! Okay, one of us must guard Toad while the rest will scatter around and take care of any incoming enemies."

"I'll guard Toad." Tingle offered.

"Alright. Let's scramble, everyone!"

The ones that will be scouting the battlefield did just that, avoiding any shots the two Ziggies and the two Supporters were throwing at them. Link, Impa, Lana and Zelda were scouting the area with high ground while everyone else was at the bottom.

Link blocked a shot that came from the Ziggy that was standing on the lone square at the left before he picked up a large chunk of ground and threw it at the Ziggy (the Gauntlets' Weak Point Smash). He decided to finish him off by picking up a cover block and chucked it at him (just like how Donkey Kong does in the game).

The other Ziggy activated Villain Sight and when Impa moved, he aimed at her, only for her to suddenly vanish, much to his confusion. Just then, he saw fiery naginatas being thrown at him from above, and before he knew it, Impa came from above and made the fiery naginatas explode once she landed on the ground (combo YYYX from the Naginata weapon), and the Ziggy was turned into blue pixels.

Link and Impa motioned to Tingle and Toad to move further now that the coast in the front was clear. Meanwhile, Lana and Zelda were up ahead dealing with the two Supporters. Lana made her spear into a large slingshot and fired a large Deku Seed at one of the Supporters (combo YYX from the Spear weapon), while Zelda summoned a large hammer-wielder statue in front of her to smash the other Supporter 3 times (combo YYX from the Dominion Rod weapon).

Once the two Supporters were defeated, Tingle and Toad were able to move on, eventually reaching the lower level of the battlefield, where a Smasher popped out a few feet away.

Rabbid Luigi, Ruto and Marin, who were closer to the Smasher, decided to get rid of him when they saw Tingle and Toad moving on. Rabbid Luigi began by firing his bworb at the Smasher, who proceeded to chase after him afterwards, only for Ruto to interfere by firing waves at him (the Zora Scale's Strong Attack), sending him out of bounds. Finally, Marin finished him off by sending the Wind Fish at him (combo YYYYYX).

Then, as Tingle and Toad were reaching halfway near the destination, a Ziggy popped out on the far right of the battlefield, and Mario, Luigi and Jewel were the ones close to him. When the Ziggy spotted them, he ran into a cover and activated Villain Sight, only to have it wasted on Luigi's sentry, which exploded on his face as a result. Jewel then gave Mario a Team Jump and he stomped on the Ziggy's head, before finishing him off with his melee weapon.

Tingle and Toad were almost at the end, until a Ziggy popped out right in front of them. Toad immediately stopped and ran into cover as the Ziggy aimed at Tingle, but he leapt into the air to dodge the shot. Once he landed on the ground, Tingle inflates his Mr. Fairy Balloon, and, by shouting "Kooloo-Limpah!", the balloon explodes right into the Ziggy's face (the Balloon's Special Attack), defeating it instantly.

With that, Toad was free to move to his destination, thus ending the battle.

"I guess you have not forgotten your fighting skills, Tingle." Zelda smiled.

"Why should I? I'm always happy to help!" Tingle replied.

The gang went forward, crossing the area with the undergarments blowing in the wind once again.

* * *

 **World 2-5: The Gatecrashers**

Soon, everyone met up with Toadette, where she happily waved to Toad and directed the heroes to a large gate behind her, which, in fact, were nothing more than two enlarged ice trays joined together like a gate. There was an empty spot on one of the trays, so Mario helped Toad place the frozen Rabbid Mario into the spot, and eventually, the gate opens up, revealing Bowser Jr and Spawny at the other side.

Bowser Jr, on the other hand, was not happy that the heroes managed to catch up to him so quickly. That is, until he had an idea: he made Spawny see the heroes coming in, and because that poor, naïve Rabbid thinks they were his enemies, stress began to take over, activating the power of the SupaMerge again. Bowser Jr then picks up Spawny and turns to face a large pile of sand and ice with two Rabbids trapped inside just in time as Spawny fires a beam from the goggles at it. The heroes could only stop and watch the horrific merging process.

Once it was done, the two Rabbids became two different elemental beings: one representing a blizzard, the other, a sandstorm. When they spoke, their voices sounded a bit twisted and distorted.

 _Blizzy & Sandy – Hot N' Cold Creeps!_

"A snow and desert area with a snow and desert enemies. How fitting." Ruto commented, before she and the others turned to face Jewel, ready for her explanations and tips about these new enemies, given her high knowledge of the game.

"Okay, okay. So Blizzy has half of Sandy's health, but he's a sniper and can inflict Freeze, which will prevent me, Mario, Luigi and the Rabbids from using any of our techniques. But, given that the rest of you don't even have techniques, you should be fine. He also has Villain Sight, so be careful. For Sandy, he attacks with grenades and they can inflict Burn, and he also has a Shield. What's interesting is that Sandy prefers to stay on the front lines, while Blizzy is the opposite."

"Those were some good tips and information." Impa nodded.

"Alright, let's split up and each takes care on one of them!" Zelda ordered.

Everyone nodded and spilt up into two teams: Luigi, Rabbid Luigi, Lana, Zelda, Ruto, Agitha, Toon Link and Marin went after Blizzy, while Mario, Rabbid Peach, Link, Impa, Darunia, Tingle, Linkle, Ravio and Jewel went after Sandy.

Blizzy then fired an ice blast at Rabbid Luigi, but he quickly activated Super Barrier to prevent from getting himself frozen. Blizzy then activates Villain Sight, unaware of a sentry deployed by Luigi coming after him, and once he wasted his shot at it, the sentry reached him and blew up on him.

"Bwah!" he groaned before taking aim at Luigi, only to be interrupted by Lana, Ruto and Marin, who were shooting water at him. Angered, he chased after the three girls, when suddenly, he was lifted into the air several times by an owl statue that Zelda conjured from the ground (combo YYYYX from the Dominion Rod weapon).

And before Blizzy was able to catch his breath, Rabbid Luigi shot at him with his bworb in order to recover his health through Vamp, and Toon Link finished Blizzy off by ramming onto him with the Spirit Train before stopping abruptly and making it fire a cannonball at him (combo YYYX from the Sand Wand weapon).

"This should be obvious; fire is effective against ice!" Toon Link grinned.

"Yeehaaw!" with the other team, Sandy began his strike by charging directly at them and tossing a fiery grenade afterwards, and the grenade hit Rabbid Peach, Tingle and Ravio, who began to run around trying to get rid of the fire while Sandy activated his Shield. After Mario gave the ones remaining a power boost with M-Power, Link then charged his gauntlets with electricity and pounded his fists on the ground to send out three electric shockwaves at Sandy, not only breaking his shield, but also electrocuting him, leaving him stunned.

This gave the chance for Darunia to charge his hammer on fire before smacking the crap out of Sandy with it (the Hammer's Strong Attack), followed up by Linkle charging forward while kicking (combo YYX from the Boots weapon) and Impa tossing her naginata forward before making it erupt in a large fiery blast (combo YYYYX from the Naginata weapon).

By the time Sandy was hit with all these attacks, Rabbid Peach had used Heal on herself, Tingle and Ravio after they doused the flames themselves. Tingle went first, whacking Sandy with a bag of rupees (combo YX) before Rabbid Peach fired a shot from her blaster, and Ravio tossed a Gale Boomerang at him (combo YX).

Sandy managed to recover and once again tossed a grenade at the group, except they all escaped the blast and Sandy was hit by his own grenade instead (and this happens in the game a LOT), allowing Mario and Jewel to finish him off with a shot from the blaster and boomshot respectively.

"Yes! We did it!" Mario cheered once both mid-bosses were defeated.

"See, Miss Tetra? I told you they could do it by themselves!" suddenly, everyone heard a voice coming from behind a cover block from the high ground.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." another voice said.

" _Wait… those voices…_ " Toon Link thought, recognizing the voices.

Then, the ones who spoke jumped off the ledge, revealing to be…

"Tetra! Medli!" the Hyrule Warriors cast exclaimed.

"What's up?" Tetra winked.

"We were watching this entire fight you just had." Medli said. "Tetra wanted to join in, but after we encountered similar creatures earlier, we kind of got a little scared."

"You mean _you_ got a little scared." Tetra rolled her eyes. "I wasn't scared the slightest!"

"Hey! Everyone, look!" before Medli could protest, Jewel glanced back the gate and exclaimed, which caught everyone's attention.

At the gate, Rabbid Mario managed to knock himself out with his _tongue_ of all things and the block of ice he was in began to slide down all the way towards the battlefield until it bumped into Beep-0.

"What the-!" Beep-0 flinched before the ice block shattered, and Rabbid Mario was now unfrozen. "Ah, I see our frozen friend has finally decided to join us. A pale imitation of the real thing, of course, but still… any ally in the fight against Bowser Jr is a welcome sight indeed."

"Well…" Mario spoke awkwardly while eying at his Rabbid counterpart with a weird look. " _Luigi was right; this IS a bit awkward…_ " he thought.

Rabbid Mario just stares back at his normal counterpart with a glare, squints his eyes while removing his toothpick from his mouth as he moves his head in closer… and suddenly pulls out a mandolin from out of nowhere and plays it while singing the Mario Bros theme in his language, much to Mario and the others' surprise.

"Hey, that was pretty good!" Mario smiled once Rabbid Mario finished his song as they both gave each other a thumbs up before standing back to back, with Rabbid Mario giving a chuckle.

"You two hit it off pretty well!" Marin beamed. "Just like Luigi and Rabbid Luigi!"

"You know, speaking of us, how come my Rabbid counterpart doesn't have a mustache?" Luigi asked.

"I think it's because it would clash with his personality." Jewel answered. "Rabbid Mario acts like a common ordinary tough guy, while Rabbid Luigi has a more child-like personality; he's technically the nicest of all the Rabbid heroes, so putting a mustache on him would not make any sense."

"Oh?" Rabbid Luigi heard the conversation and went over to Jewel, who smiled at him as she said:

"Besides, he already looks adorable without one."

"Oh, bwaaah…" Rabbid Luigi blushed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, so can anyone here tell us what in the world is going on here?" Tetra interfered, tapping her foot impatiently.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Yeeep, Tingle has showed up in here... but he IS a playable character in Hyrule Warriors and I said that I will include all of its characters in this remake, so I had to include him SOMEHOW.**

 **I think I've said that already, but I'm going to say it again: Rabbid Mario is my favorite character to play as in the game. I freaking love both his playstyle AND personality. I'm the kind of gamer who likes to charge forward instantly, and Rabbid Mario is definitely a perfect candidate for that since he has a lot of area-of-effect attacks, so he belongs in the front lines for sure despite his low defense. And for his personality, I just love his "tough guy" attitude, that's all.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, showing these three new members at the end in action! Please review!**


	7. Cold Start, Hot Finish

**There's a very special surprise at the end of this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Cold Start, Hot Finish**

 **World 2-6: Shields of Sherbet Desert**

"…Uh-huh, we see it now." Tetra nodded after Mario and his team explained everything that's going on for her and Medli. "So this Bowser Jr is abusing Spawny's powers to create those evil Rabbids and you guys are feeding up that vortex after defeating them?"

"That basically sums it up." Toon Link said.

"Well, since we're here, we'll help you too." Medli replied. "I'm worried about that vortex, but we can't let these evil Rabbids take over the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Exactly." Mario nodded. "Also, it is nice to have you too with us." he smiled at his Rabbid counterpart, who smiled back at him.

"Anyone up for some new weapons?" Jewel grinned before touching the screen of her wrist to access the Battle HQ, and new weapons popped out of it.

For Mario, it was the Ceramic Panic blaster and the TKO melee. For Luigi, it was the Firefighter precision and the Barn Burner sentry. For Rabbid Peach, it was the Birchin' Urchin blaster and the Low Blow sentry. For Rabbid Luigi, it was the Exoskeleton bworb and the Bullenator rocket. And for Jewel, it was the Royal Rabbid boomshot and the Bwahmmo! grenaduck.

Rabbid Mario also got access to his own weapons and abilities. His weapons were the Koinobori boomshot and the Big Blue Bopper melee. And for his techniques, he had Bodyguard as his primary and Magnet Dance as his secondary.

"Looks like you went full with Rabbid-themed weapons, Jewel." Link observed.

"What can I say? I enjoy them." Jewel replied.

"Alright! We have new weapons!" Mario exclaimed. "Come on, everyone!"

"Here we go!" Rabbid Mario suddenly spoke, leaving everyone in shock, except for Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi, who went after Rabbid Mario.

"…Did he just talk?" Luigi blinked.

"He did." Jewel nodded amusedly. "Rabbid Mario idolizes his normal counterpart so much that he tries to impersonate him in every way."

"Huh." Mario mused.

They went after the three Rabbids, and once they caught up, they already encountered a battlefield up ahead, with three Ziggies, one Supporter, and two Smashers.

"Finally! Time for some action!" Tetra grinned, twirling her pistol gun.

"Bwah daaaaah!" the Supporter heard Tetra and tossed a grenade from behind his cover, but the heroes managed to avoid it. Tetra then sneaks past the Supporter and the two Ziggies that were with him before leaping into the air and firing water at them from her pistol upside down while in the air before landing back while slashing at them (combo YYYYX) out from their cover.

Rabbid Mario came in and did a Boom Dash at the three enemies before finishing them off with a blast from his boomshot.

"Wow… His dash created explosions?" Marin awed.

"He has an explosive dash that can affect anyone caught in its blast radius." Jewel explained. "Isn't that great?"

"There's more enemies at the top!" Zelda pointed out.

"In that case…" Mario said and ran a few feet ahead at the left side and stopped next to a half cover block. "Hey!" he called out to his Rabbid counterpart. "Heads up, Rabbid me!" he stood in a position as if he was about to give someone a Team Jump.

Rabbid Mario nodded and performed a Team Jump with Mario's help, landing on the higher ground of the battlefield. He noticed the two Smashers and fired his boomshot at the nearest one, and immediately after the Smasher began to chase after him, he ran as far away as possible until the Smasher stopped to catch his breath.

Medli decided to fly up to assist Rabbid Mario with the Smashers, so she juggled the one who was just attacked earlier into the air (combo YYYX) and when she divebombed towards the ground, the Smasher was defeated.

"Da da da dah!" the Ziggy that was hiding behind had seen Medli and fired a shot at her, only for Rabbid Mario to run in front of her and take the hit while he had Bodyguard activated.

"Thank you!" Medli thanked him, who gave her a nod in response. The other Smasher, seeing that his comrade was defeated, began to chase after the pair, when Tetra suddenly came out of the Rabbid Pipe and trapped the Smasher in place by firing a bubble of Hot Springwater from her pistol (the Cutlass' Strong Attack).

"You can take care of that Ziggy. Leave the Smasher to me and Rabbid Mario!" Tetra exclaimed.

"Right." Medli nodded and runs after the Ziggy, who attempted to fire another shot at her, but she simply avoided it by flying. Once she landed, she creates a ball of wind to trap the Ziggy and dives into it to defeat him, but she ended up crashing to the ground and getting dizzy in the process (the Rito Harp's Special Attack).

With the Smasher, he immediately began to chase after Tetra and Rabbid Mario, only for Tetra to shoot her pistol in a triangle formation, with the Smasher getting caught inside, and then raising her Regal Cutlass into the air as a golden triangle appeared in front of her and exploded in a flash of light (combo YYYYYX), sending the Smasher backwards and out of bounds. With that, Rabbid Mario fired his boomshot at the Smasher, getting the Vamp Super Effect to recover his lost health from the Ziggy's shot, and the big brute was defeated.

"Well, that was fun!" Medli beamed.

"Haven't I told you?" Tetra winked. The rest of the gang then arrived.

"You did great!" Mario complimented, fist-bumping Rabbid Mario.

The gang moved on, where they encountered another battlefield. However, everyone saw a figure at the distance standing above a snowy mount on the left side. That figure was a new enemy Rabbid who was big and even more muscular than a Smasher. The heroes watched him taking out a large shield made out of ice with a cooler carved in the middle and he used it to snowboard all the way down to the battlefield.

 _Buckler – Much-Maligned Hidebehind!_

"Who is that?!" Ravio asked.

"A Buckler!" Beep-0 answered. "Here's a tip – you'll need to FLANK him so your attacks aren't blocked by that shield of him!"

"…That is pretty obvious." Ruto sweatdropped.

"What's that? Okay, maybe that one WAS obvious, but did you know a Buckler's dash can be explosive? Or that they're lucky shots? That they use Honey in combat? Hmm? Did you? Of course not! Lucky I'm here, then."

"Simply put, Bucklers have Rabbid Mario's Boom Dash, their weapon is a boomshot, and their technique is called Super Chance, which guarantees a Super Effect instantly. In this case, the Sherbet Buckler has Honey as their Super Effect." Jewel added.

"Another enemy with honey? Just what we needed…" Lana sighed.

"Um… I think we should hide right now!" Jewel exclaimed as she saw the Buckler activating Super Chance before aiming his boomshot at them. Thankfully, the gang hid behind the only full cover in front of them to avoid the shot.

"Careful; we have enemies at the bottom too!" Impa warned, directing to the two hiding Ziggies.

"I, Mario and Rabbid Mario can handle the Buckler, then." Jewel said.

Rabbid Peach then sent her sentry at one of the Ziggies, who had wasted his Villain Sight at it, and it exploded on him, shattering the cover since it was made of ice. Luigi then fired his precision at the Ziggy to finish him off.

Rabbid Luigi then fired a shot from his rocket at the cover the other Ziggy was hiding to destroy it, while also dealing damage. Then, Tetra dodged the Ziggy's shot thrown at her before slashing him with her cutlass with a spin attack (combo YYX), and Toon Link finished him off by juggling him into the air with two sand blocks before creating a bigger one to make it slam down into him (combo YX from the Sand Wand weapon).

"Where did you get that weapon from?!" Tetra asked in surprise, since she has never seen her local Link wielding a staff that can control the sand before.

"Let's just say that my direct descendant let me borrow it a little." Toon Link replied while grinning.

"Oh yeah, right. Not to mention that _my_ descendant was with us too."

With the ones dealing with the Buckler, Mario activates M-Power to power him, Rabbid Mario and Jewel up before the latter tossed her grenaduck at the Buckler. She then gave Mario and Rabbid Mario a Team Jump, with them flying past the Buckler without him seeing. Once Mario and Rabbid Mario were right behind the unsuspecting Buckler, they nodded to each other, brought out their melee weapons, and Rabbid Mario decided to playfully get the Buckler's attention by tapping his hand on his shoulder.

The Buckler felt the tapping and turned around, only to see Mario and Rabbid Mario standing right behind him, causing his eyes to grow wide.

"Bwah." Rabbid Mario said while doing the 'sup' nod before he and Mario smacked the Buckler with their hammers, defeating him.

"Bwah daaaaah!" unfortunately, there were also two Supporters in this battlefield, and taking advantage of Mario and Rabbid Mario dropping their guard right after they defeated the Buckler, they tossed their grenades, triggering the Burn Super Effect, at the duo.

As you would expect, Mario and Rabbid Mario began to run around trying to get rid of the fire… though for Rabbid Mario's case, only his cap was on fire for some strange reason.

"Hey, you insolent creatures!" Ruto scowled at the Supporters, "Show some respect!" before firing waves at them from her scale. Since Mario and Rabbid Mario were running around nearby, some of the waves hit them, dousing the flames out, much to their relief.

The Supporters managed to recover from that, but before they were able to heal themselves…

"Yoohoo!" Tingle taunted them from above while flying on his balloon. "Have some bombs!" he tossed a barrage of bombs at them, which lifted them upwards right above the balloon, and Tingle made it explode afterwards, with him blowing himself up in the process, of course (combo YYYYX). Once the explosion ended, there was no sight of the Supporters, meaning they were defeated.

With the battle over and Rabbid Peach healing Mario and Rabbid Mario, the heroes pressed onwards, exiting the snow part and entering another desert part, ending up in a dilapidated mine in the middle of a sandstorm.

* * *

 **World 2-7: Temple of Bwahmanweewee**

After exiting the mine, they could see sunlight again and were now standing in an ancient Rabbid-themed temple, hosting a site with sarcophaguses, vases, and some interesting hieroglyphs. Why interesting? We're about to find out later.

"Are we in a temple?" Link wondered as everyone glanced at a humongous Rabbid statue dressed up as an ancient pharaoh at the bridge up ahead, with water coming out of a coconut he was holding (and you thought the water was coming out of his… you know…).

"Well that's… interesting." Impa commented as Linkle noticed a sign and she went to it to read it:

"Temple of Bwah…man…wee… wee?" she blinked as everyone except Jewel and the Rabbids had bewildered expressions on their faces by the mention of this name. Jewel, on the other hand, was just smiling while the Rabbids let out a snort, thinking that the name was funny.

"What kind of name is that?" Toon Link tilted his head.

"Well, the Rabbids definitely brought all of this from their world." Beep-0 stated.

"And I thought this world couldn't get any crazier…" Tetra sweadropped.

" _I'll admit; this name gave me a laugh._ " Jewel thought.

The heroes then solved a puzzle that evolved pushing blocks and even encountered four Rabbids having fun flying above a large red pipe with a fan inside as if they were in a skydiving simulation (even Beep-0 mentioned how unsafe that looked with none of them wearing helmets). They crossed the bridge, passing through the statue's waterfall, and they found another battlefield up ahead.

However, instead of just Ziggies and a single Supporter, this battlefield had another different feature: there was a tornado about to form at the very end of it. There were also weathercocks placed all over the battlefield as well, all pointing at the same direction.

"See that tornado? It may look small and harmless, but in the desert things can change in a hurry!" Beep-0 informed. "Before you can blink it will get bigger and bigger blowing away everyone in its path. Afterwards the tornado will calm down again. You can always see where it's heading by checking the weathercocks."

At this moment, the tornado was about to head southeast, so the heroes focused at the Ziggies on the front, first avoiding the shots they were throwing at them. Linkle then called forth two Cuccos, who circled around the two Ziggies, trapping them, before she does a charged spinning kick at them, creating an electric explosion (combo YYYYYX from the Boots weapon), sending one of them out of bounds and the other at the tornado's path.

As the tornado was getting bigger, Jewel had an idea and whispered something to the Mario Bros before she ran a bit ahead, making sure to not stay at the tornado's path while Mario and Luigi stayed behind and the three of them activated their reaction abilities. Meanwhile, Marin finished off the nearby Ziggy by spinning around with her bell (combo YYYX).

Eventually, the tornado got huge and began to move at the same direction the weathercocks were pointing: southeast. Because of that, the three Ziggies and the Supporter were blown away by the tornado, with the low-damaged Ziggy getting sent out of bounds before turning into blue pixels.

But that was not all; since they activated their reaction abilities, Mario, Luigi and Jewel shot at the enemies while they were still in the air. Once the three enemies tumbled to the ground, Ravio fired three bomb arrows at them before tossing his Gale Boomerang to create two tornadoes, sweeping the enemies up as they collided into one, blowing them away (the Rental Hammer's Special Attack) and out of bounds, where they were defeated.

"Well that was a fast battle." Darunia remarked.

"All thanks to that tornado!" Agitha chirped.

They were about to move on, until something caught Lana's attention:

"Hey, guys… Look at that…"

She directed to the walls at the distance, where to everyone's surprise, they saw three ancient hieroglyphs, with the first one depicting some sort of evil lord colored in purple and had several orbs of light with facial features in them surrounding him. In addition, there was a large silver sun being right above the lord with a single eye and mouth. The second hieroglyph depicted 15 people in running positions, each of them dressed in different outfits that indicate who they are:

The one on the lead looked exactly like Jewel and was dressed like a pop star. Behind her was a woman that resembled Lana and was dressed like a mage. Next is a short and chubby person similar to Kirby and was dressed like a chef. Next is a boy that looked just like Toon Link and was dressed like a warrior. Next is a man with a face similar to Sonic's and was dressed like a thief. Next is a person that had a face like Yoshi's and was dressed like a cat. Next is a woman resembling Palutena and was dressed like a cleric. Next is a man resembling Mario and was dressed like a vampire. Next is a man resembling Luigi and was dressed like a scientist. Next is a woman that looked similar to Peach and was dressed like a princess. Next is a woman that resembled Daisy and was dressed like a flower. Next is a woman resembling Pauline and was dressed in a less girly pop star outfit. Next is a woman resembling Samus and was dressed like a tank. Next is a person that resembled Midna's imp form and was dressed like, well, like an imp. Finally, at the end of the line was a woman resembling Zelda and was dressed like an elf.

The last hieroglyph depicted the same 16 people riding on a large, light blue dragon while several different landscapes were surrounding it, as well as some sparkling moons in different colors with eyes, just like the Power Stars.

"Wow… These ancient hieroglyphs tell the story of Jewel's mother somehow!" Beep-0 exclaimed. "How did they even get here?"

"Wait, so that's my mother and her team?" Jewel asked, pointing to the woman leading the line.

"Indeed. Despite being an airhead sometimes, your mother was very brave and determined, and she cared deeply for her team like a family."

"Oh wow…" Jewel breathed. " _Mother, I wish you were alive so you could tell me about your past…_ " she thought saddened. "How did you know about her, Beep-0?"

"I've heard tales of her from someone out there. I don't think any of you will understand."

"It's alright. At least I got to know about her team." Jewel spoke solemnly while forcing a smile. Then, she saw the three Rabbid heroes coming to her, wondering why she looked so sorrowful. "Oh, you want to know why I'm like this?" she guessed, in which they nodded. "My mother died right after I and my sister were born. Because of that, I never got to hear about what my mother went through before she met my father, who's also dead, by the way. I also couldn't remember my past quite well since I was still a newborn, but that all changed during an adventure with Mario and his friends at my home, Pi'illo Island." the Rabbids frowned at this. "The only family I have now is my sister, so I started to consider all of my friends, part of my family too. It's the only thing that makes me happy, you know. I don't know how your species breed, but whatever the case; they should be considered a big family to you, right?" she said with a small smile.

Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi were touched by Jewel's words and nodded back, smiling as well. Who knows? Perhaps they would also start considering Mario and his friends as a family too.

"Well, this is very touching and all, but we have to keep moving." Beep-0 said.

Everyone nodded and moved on, finding a cannon that would eventually take them to the icy summit.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Remember that in the game, the hieroglyphs showed the main story? Well, it was revealed at the very end that the whole story of this game is always going into a loop, so it wouldn't make sense if I added it in my story. So instead, I replaced it with the story of Jewel's mother, in which I will eventually write it somewhere in the future. In case you didn't catch, the references I made for the story of Jewel's mother are from Miitopia and Super Mario Odyssey!**

 **An icy summit... That means the heroes will have a fridge problem soon enough! Until the next chapter! Please review!**


	8. Icicle Golem Freeze

**I had a bit of fun writing this chapter for some reason.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Icicle Golem Freeze**

 **World 2-8: Call of Sherbet Mountain**

"YAHOOOO!" Mario cheered as he was shot out of the cannon. Then, he landed in the soft, yet cold snow of the icy summit. "Boy, it's been awhile since I last used a cannon." he said, dusting the snow off of him.

"INCOOOOOMIIIIING!" he heard Jewel yelling and she landed near him before popping out. "Woo! That was fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Mario smiled, and then Luigi landed right after.

"I'm not too much found of using cannons…" he groaned as he dusted the snow off his shoulders, before starting to shiver. "Brrr… Great, another snowy area…"

"WAAAAAAAHH!" Toon Link yelled and then faceplanted into the snow, causing the trio to wince at this.

"Ouch…" Jewel winced. "Toon, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've been through worse…" Toon Link replied, lifting his head.

"WHOOOOOA!" Link then landed near them and got up. "Okay, let's _not_ do that again."

"That's how I get around the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario shrugged.

"WATCH OUT!" Ruto yelled before landing in the snow… but before she could get up, Darunia landed on top of her, and given that he's a Goron, he must weight a _ton_. "D-Darunia… Get… off me!"

"Oh, whoops!" Darunia immediately got off of Ruto. "Sorry, Sister Ruto!" he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Why did you have to use that cannon right after I did?" Ruto scolded, folding her arms. Then, Zelda landed near them, although she had turned into Sheik.

"I'd rather go to war than go through _that_ again…" she mumbled quietly as she turned back into Zelda. Then, Tetra came next, but unlike the others, she nailed the landing perfectly.

"What's with those looks?" she asked, until she noticed snow all over them. "Oh, so you didn't had a perfect landing…"

"Well, what did you expect from people who had little to no experience with getting launched off of something?" Toon Link retorted, rolling his eyes.

After that, everyone else not mentioned yet ended up landing in a huge pileup, with the three Rabbid heroes on top.

"Okay, that is much worse." Tetra commented, looking at the pile.

"You think?" Ravio groaned unamused.

Soon, after everyone got out of the pile, they were starting to move on, unaware of Bowser Jr coming in. It was only until they heard the sound of the Clown Cart that they knew Bowser Jr was coming before he showed up in front of them right above a giant fridge on top of a cliff.

"Well, well! It seems the Goody Two-Shoes Crew can't get enough of your talents, Spawny!" he smirked.

"So you decided to show up again? How convenient. Are you going to finally listen to me or not?" Toon Link spoke sternly.

"I did not come here to listen to some cheap lie, elf kid! What did you expect?" Junior retorted before looking back at Spawny with a grin: "I wonder what NEW creation you can come up with to pique their interest… It'd better be good!"

That's where it finally hit Spawny; Bowser Jr was using him all this time. Shaking in fear since he was being forced, he tries to get away from Junior by pushing him away.

"Go on, let 'em have it!" Junior demanded, resisting from Spawny's pushing. "Give them something straight out of your nightmares! Or I'll give YOU something to be scared about!" then, Spawny finally managed to push Junior away and began to wiggle out of the Clown Cart. "Stop wiggling, you saphead! You're going to fall out of the-!"

Too late: Spawny had fallen out of the Clown Cart and landed on the fridge below, where he began to slide down from it. Whining in desperation, Spawny tried to climb up the fridge, but it was too slippery and he continued to slide down. When he actually managed to land on something, in this case, the fridge's handle, his stress unfortunately came in and his goggles activated again. The force of its shot caused Spawny to get flung into the fridge before it eventually tumbled down the cliff below.

"Oh no! Spawny!" Mario cried out, leaning down at the cliff with a worried expression on his face.

The camera then zooms out, revealing Bowser Jr also upset and leaning down at the cliff, letting out a saddened sigh, before eventually revealing Rabbid Mario… consoling Bowser Jr by gently patting his hand. Soon, Mario and Bowser Jr realized that they were next to each other and returned to their normal business, thus ending this quite awkward moment between two archrivals.

"And YOU. Stay away from Spawny!" Bowser Jr scowled at the heroes.

"I'm telling you, Junior! We don't want-…!"

"Stay out of this, elf kid! I've had enough of you!" Bowser Jr rudely interrupts Toon Link. "As a matter of fact, stay out of my way. PERIOD. I have things to do and daddy issues to repress!" he then flies down to where the fridge has fallen to.

" ***groan*** and I thought third time's the charm…" Toon Link groaned in annoyance. "I can't believe he even considered what I said back a lie!"

"Wow, now I know why you made an annoyed face when you guys mentioned about Bowser Jr to me and Medli…" Tetra remarked.

"Don't worry, Toon. Later on, Junior will learn the error of his ways." Jewel assured.

Everyone then moved on, encountering a battlefield just up ahead with three Supporters, two Smashers… and an icy tornado.

"Oh, the tornado's back…" Medli whispered.

"Just by looking at the weathercocks, the tornado is moving to the right, so that Smasher over there is screwed." Jewel grinned. "Leave that one to me!"

"Alright, but first we have to get out of here." Lana said. "We're right on the tornado's path."

The heroes then advanced, avoiding a grenade thrown at them by a Supporter right in front of them before Tetra charged at him while slashing with her cutlass (combo YYYX), and Rabbid Peach fired her blaster at him to finish him off.

Eventually, the tornado came and it moved to the direction the weathercocks were pointing, sending the Smasher standing in its way flying into the air and getting a block of ice in his face. Jewel had activated Conscious Eye and fired her boomshot at the flying Smasher, triggering the Burn effect, so once the Smasher landed on the ground he began to run around while his butt was on fire. He even ended up bumping into a nearby Supporter, and the fire went to him as well.

When Jewel fired her boomshot, she also destroyed some of the icy cover in front of her, and the second Smasher, who had his path to the heroes blocked by the cover before, was now able to go after Jewel, but then, Rabbid Luigi fired his bworb at him, triggering the Stone Effect, so the Smasher stopped chasing after Jewel.

Once the flames died down, the Supporter first healed himself and the Smasher next to him before tossing a grenade at Jewel, but she avoided it and motioned to Rabbid Mario to take care of them as she dashed into the Smasher. Rabbid Mario nodded and Boom Dashed into the Smasher and the Supporter before activating Magnet Dance to draw both enemies close to him, and he finished them off with a single whack of his melee.

Before the heroes could go after the remaining Supporter and the stoned Smasher, two more Smashers popped out of the ground, much to their dismay. And to add even more dismay, one of the Smashers that just popped out walked over to the stoned Smasher and whacked him so hard that it broke him free of his stone prison.

"Alright, that's it." Link had enough. "You guys might want to hold on to the ground for dear life." he warned to the rest of the gang before running over to the four enemies that were gathered close to each other. Link then plants his Bow-Wow ball and chain to the ground, and with a mighty yell, he leaps into the air and literally flips the world to crush all of the enemies (the Gauntlets' Special Attack), and all of them instantly turned into blue pixels.

"What the heck just happened?!" Luigi asked.

"Link just flipped the entire world to crush the enemies, simply put." Jewel answered, causing Mario, Luigi and the Rabbid heroes to jawdrop at that.

"Don't worry; we all had the same reaction when this happened the first time." Zelda assured with a smile.

"W-Well then, let's keep going." Mario said.

The heroes went down the mountain's path, seeing that the entire landscape had all sorts of oversized popsicles of different flavors as well as ice cream cones scattered all over, and even the bridges they crossed were made out of popsicle sticks. They solved even more complicated block puzzles on the way down until they eventually came upon a large arena.

* * *

 **World 2-9: It Came From the Freezer**

At the far end of the arena, the same fridge that had fallen down previously was standing there. But before the heroes could take a step further, the fridge began to wiggle… before a giant snow Rabbid-like creature bursts out of it, holding one of its doors as a shield.

 _Icicle Golem – Effective Ice Breaker!_

"What the hell?!" Impa flinched as the Icicle Golem began to approach them.

"Everyone, get ready!" Mario declared, bracing himself while furrowing his eyebrows.

Icicle Golem stopped a few feet away from the heroes and started to charge some sort of icy mist into his mouth.

"Oh, crap!" Jewel yelped as she quickly took cover nearby when she saw what Icicle Golem was about to do. "Guys, move! He's about to-…!"

Before she could finish, Icicle Golem released his fully charged ice breath, freezing _everyone_ except for Jewel, who was barely outside of the breath's range.

"…Maybe I should've warned them sooner." she sweatdropped, looking at her frozen companions. " _Though, on second thought, it could ruin the course of the story, since I know that Peach is coming to save them. Well, MOST of them…_ "

With that, she looked back… and what do you know; gracefully gliding down with her parasol, Peach shows up into the scene. But what Jewel did not expect was that there were a few people along with her: gliding down on his Paraglider was this universe's Link (the one from _Breath of the Wild_ ), and just floating down with nothing was Fi, Twili Midna, Toon Zelda and King Daphnes.

With a slight smirk, Peach brought out her Blue Flame boomshot and unfroze Mario and Rabbid Peach, while Link unfroze Zelda and Rabbid Mario by shooting a Fire Arrow at them.

 _ **[Author's Note: For now on, since the original Link showed up and the original Zelda will eventually show up later, the Link and Zelda of the alternate universe (the ones with their Hyrule Warriors incarnations) will be referred as AU Link and AU Zelda respectively, just like what I did with the four Servants in my previous story]**_

Unfortunately, Icicle Golem did not look happy about what just happened and shoved the rest of the frozen team inside the fridge before anyone could act.

"Welp, we tried." Link shrugged.

"Oh, it's alright. At least we got more backup so it will make things easier!" Jewel exclaimed.

"I agree." Fi nodded. "There's a 95% chance that we will succeed in defeating the Icicle Golem."

"If we combine our efforts, we will manage victory." King Daphnes stated.

"Exactly!" Toon Zelda nodded.

"Oh yes, definitely!" Twili Midna smirked.

"Even Peach is willing to help…" AU Zelda looked back to see Peach gliding down using her dress.

"Peach! Thanks for your help!" Mario exclaimed as he takes Peach's hand while she gently landed next to him with a smile… until Rabbid Peach got between them, looked at Peach up and down…

"Bah lah la!" and shooed her away, leaving her flustered. Rabbid Peach then raises her hand to Mario, expecting him to grab it, but of course, he didn't:

"Mama mia…" instead, he groaned in annoyance and facepalmed. Surprisingly enough, Rabbid Mario also did the same thing:

"Bwahma mia…"

Everyone else just sweatdropped. Then, Icicle Golem roared at the group, which was enough to get their attention, and they readied their weapons.

"So how do we defeat that, Jewel?" Mario asked.

"The Icicle Golem is like a giant Buckler, so we'll need to flank him. His shots can inflict Freeze, so be careful." Jewel informed.

"Got it. I'll give all of you a power boost right away!" Mario exclaimed before activating M-Power, affecting everyone.

After that, Jewel and Peach began by tossing their grenaducks, the Bwahmno! and The Duckess respectively, at Icicle Golem and they gave Rabbid Mario and Mario respectively a Team Jump, sending them right next to the golem. With that, Mario and Rabbid Mario whacked Icicle Golem with their hammers before they quickly got into cover.

However, that didn't help in anything because Icicle Golem's weapon acted like a rocket, so he was able to damage Mario and Rabbid Mario with no problems and he even managed to trigger the Freeze Super Effect, so both heroes were unable to use any of their abilities.

Then, Icicle Golem began to move, but Peach activated her Royal Gaze technique and shot at him while he was moving, followed up by AU Zelda summoning a hammer-wielding statue from behind him before smacking him with its hammer (combo YYYX from the Dominion Rod weapon). Twili Midna followed afterwards by using her Mirror of Silence to materialize a large cannon, which fired out three giant Sols at him (combo YYYX). The force of that attack was enough to break Icicle Golem's shield, and the second phase of the battle unfolds as the ice blocks on Mario and Rabbid Mario's heads thawed.

"I got rid of his shield, guys!" Twili Midna grinned. "Now we can attack him from anywhere!"

"Yes, but now he has new abilities." Jewel said. "And also… we have these guys." she directs to two corners of the battlefield, where two Smashers popped out.

"Dang it! If only majority of our team wasn't frozen!" Mario cursed.

"We can split up and each of us take care of an enemy." King Daphnes suggested.

With that, Mario, Peach, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Mario, AU Zelda, Jewel and Link focused on Icicle Golem while Fi and Twili Midna went to take care of the Smasher on the left and King Daphnes and Toon Zelda went for the Smasher on the right.

Fi turns into her sword form, the True Goddess Blade, and uppercuts the Smasher before performing a dive to send him a few feet away (combo YX). When the Smasher began to chase after Fi, Twili Midna blinded him by exploding a Sol right into his eyes (combo YYX) before making a large hand appear and it punched him (the Mirror's Weak Point Smash), defeating him.

With the other Smasher, he began to chase directly after the duo, until King Daphnes lifted him up by creating a tornado (combo YYYYX), sending him out of bounds. Toon Zelda then dashed into the Smasher before delivering three strong punches thanks to the Phantom armor she was possessing (combo YYYX), defeating him.

With the team focusing on Icicle Golem, they ducked to avoid his shot before Peach fired her boomshot at him. Rabbid Mario decided to get right next to the golem again and smacked him with his hammer again… only for the golem to counter back by slamming his fist at him.

"Oof… That was not a good idea…" Mario winced as Rabbid Mario popped out.

"Bwah." Rabbid Mario replied as if he was saying, "You tell me."

"Yep, he can now do that if any of us get too close." Jewel said.

"Don't worry, I just need to Team Jump with someone and I should be able to heal you." Peach said.

"Is that so? Then I'll do it." Mario offered.

Peach then did a Team Jump with Mario's help and landed next to him and Rabbid Mario, creating a magical healing field to recover their lost health. However, Icicle Golem saw all of this and activated his own sight ability: Whiteout.

That is, until Rabbid Peach sent out her sentry, and just like all the times this has happened, Icicle Golem wastes his shot at it before it exploded on him once it got close. Icicle Golem tries to move away from them, only for Mario to activate Hero Sight and shoot at him. That's when AU Zelda noticed something:

"His legs are looking quite unstable…"

"Hmm, in that case…" Link mused before firing a Fire Arrow at the golem's legs.

Eventually, Icicle Golem's lower half melted off, forcing him to crawl all the way to the far end of the arena. At the same time, two Supporters showed up as his backup enemies.

"Uh oh! We have to deal with the Supporters or else they could heal Icicle Golem back up!" Jewel warned.

"We're on it!" Toon Zelda exclaimed as everyone rushed to the area where Icicle Golem was.

Unfortunately, Icicle Golem had Whiteout activated and he aimed for Rabbid Peach, but she had her Shield activated, so she didn't take a lot of damage, but that costed her a bit too much since that shot triggered the Freeze Effect, which means her Shield had been canceled.

Luckily, Mario did a Team Jump on her, cleansing the ice block out of her face in the process, and even stomped the Supporter on the left before finishing him off with his melee weapon.

The other Supporter tossed a grenade at the heroes, but they got away as AU Zelda summoned an owl statue from underneath him, lifting him into the air, and summoned a hammer-wielding statue afterwards to smack him right into the golem (the Dominion Rod's Special Attack), before turning into blue pixels.

Angered, Icicle Golem fired a shot at them, but Peach quickly activated her Protection technique to take most of the damage for herself once everyone was hit by that attack. Thankfully, it didn't trigger Freeze this time.

"What did you just do, Peach?" Mario asked.

"That's my Protection ability." Peach answered. "My role is that of a Paladin, so it's my duty to protect all of you from strong damage by transferring most of it to me. Of course, that costed a lot for me."

"You didn't have to…" Mario frowned. Even Rabbid Peach felt bad for Peach and used Heal on her after healing everyone else.

"Thank you."

"Now we should be able to finish Icicle Golem off." King Daphnes said.

"I can confirm that we have a 98% chance that one last strong blow shall finish him." Fi confirmed.

"One last blow? Just leave that to me." Twili Midna smirked as she summons a spear and stabbed Icicle Golem's head, causing it to fall off and land on the ground as the rest of the body melted away for good.

Rabbid Mario went over to where the head landed and watched it look at him with a frown. Then, he had an idea to amuse his friends: he picks up the head and does a small impersonation of Shakespeare's Hamlet, more specifically the "Alas, poor Yorick" scene of the play. Everyone playfully clapped for him, who bowed in response, before he sets the head back on the ground and steps away like a gentleman to let Peach do the honors.

"All yours, princess." Mario said, also stepping away in a gentleman fashion.

"Oh, what gentlemen you are!" Peach giggled before focusing on to the head.

With that, she rushed towards it and kicked it _really_ hard, and the head flew towards the fridge at bullet speed and it even caused the fridge to almost tumble backwards once the head went inside. In addition, all of the frozen team came out and their ice prisons shattered on their own. However, they were all freezing to death due to be frozen for so long and held hostage in a fridge.

"Brrr… T-That was a t-terrible e-experience…" Luigi shivered, chattering his teeth.

"We are honored to have you join us, Your Royal Highness." Beep-0 said to Peach. "Oh, and you all as well." he turned to Link, Fi, Twili Midna, Toon Zelda and King Daphnes. "May I suggest we return to your castle so we may all warm up before we prepare for our next match? That'd be… PEACHY." everyone facepalmed at that.

"You know that was actually terrible, right Beep-0?" Jewel spoke unamused before Beep-0 teleported everyone out of Sherbet Desert.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **It was interesting that the Icicle Golem will always kick out the third member of your team before his fight as an excuse to try out Peach right away. Also, am I the only one who thinks the Icicle Golem's theme wouldn't sound out of place in a modern Zelda game?**

 **With that, Sherbet Desert is done! Next up comes Spooky Trails! Please review!**


	9. Abbey Ruins

**What a coincidence! I managed to reach Spooky Trails just in time for Halloween!**

 **Enjoy and happy Halloween! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Abbey Ruins**

Inside Peach's Castle, everyone had blankets wrapped around their bodies to stay warm while Peach brought them some hot chocolate (well, save all that for Toon Zelda, since she's a ghost, and Fi, since she's a sword spirit).

"Thank you, dear." Marin thanked as she accepts her cup of hot chocolate.

As everyone was drinking their hot chocolate, the two adult Links were having a conversation:

"So you're me from a different universe?" Link asked.

"That's right." AU Link nodded. "A great war happened in my universe, but Impa, my Zelda and everyone else from your universe managed to put an end to it."

"Really? But how were all of them united at once if they're from different periods of time throughout Hyrule's history?"

"Let's just say that a dark sorceress used the power of our Triforce to bend time _and_ space to accomplish just that. To tell you the truth, I and the royal family have heard of the tales from your universe and how that cycle is still going, though I thought it was just a legend at first."

"Why is that?"

"The same cycle that is affecting the Hyrule of your universe also existed in mine. Until there was one hero that wanted to end it for good by splitting Ganondorf's soul into four fragments and sealed three of them in three different periods of this universe, while the last one was sealed in the Master Sword. From my universe, of course."

"Oh, right. If there's a Triforce in your universe, there has to be a Master Sword too. So you're saying that the cycle has ended in your universe for good?"

"Indeed. You know, I thought that was actually not a good idea for this to happen. You and everyone else in this Hyrule are very lucky."

"Why? Why do you think ending the cycle was not the best idea?"

"I mean, where's all the fun in that? Not to mention that even more heroes like you are still going to show up as time goes on. And tell me, wasn't it fun meeting you from different eras?"

"To be honest, I thought it was. Ah… I see what you mean now."

"Yes…"

"I'm starting to feel bad for you and everyone else from your universe…"

"I know, but that last hero before me chose it this way. So we had to just deal with it."

"True. I'm still worried about my Zelda, though."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." AU Zelda interfered.

Soon, after everyone was feeling warm again, they exited the castle and went to the Battle HQ to get new weapons before setting off to the next area. These are the weapons the Mario and Rabbids cast picked up for them: Mario's new weapons were the Thorn Scorn blaster and the Conk Buster melee, Rabbid Peach's weapons were the Comet blaster and the Declogger Flogger sentry, Rabbid Luigi's weapons were the Tesla Circle bworb and the Louis Harmstrong rocket, Luigi's weapons were the HMS Let's-A-Go precision and the Danger Arranger sentry, Rabbid Mario's weapons were the Plumber's Helper boomshot and the Rabies Rattler melee, Peach's weapons were the Barracuda boomshot and the Brunnhilde grenaduck, and Jewel's weapons were the Razzle Dazzle boomshot and the Kamek Panic grenaduck.

For the Hyrule Warriors cast, AU Link was wielding the Magical Rod, Lana was wielding the Gate of Souls, and AU Zelda was wielding the Glorious Baton. The others who had switched weapons before just got a stronger version of them: Impa's Naginata was now the Sheikah Naginata, Linkle's Boots were now the Pegasus Boots, and Toon Link's Sand Wand was now the Nice Sand Wand. Twili Midna also managed to get a stronger version of her Mirror, the Mirror of Twilight.

With that, they exited the HQ, and before they could go any further, they heard someone panting somewhere at the distance. They went to the source of the noise, and to their surprise, it belonged to…

"Young Link!" the Hyrule Warriors cast exclaimed.

"Huh…? Guys!" Young Link exclaimed back. "It's so good to see you! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Young, where have you been? We heard you panting, so you had to be running from something or just came from somewhere far away." Toon Link guessed.

"That would be the latter." Young Link replied. "I wandered around the place I just woke up to search for you all. I think I explored the entire place and found no trace of you, so I just decided to make my way back to Peach's Castle. And what a coincidence; I happened to bump into you at the right moment!"

"Where is this place you've been?" Beep-0 asked.

"Over there." Young Link pointed. "Oh, and as I was leaving, I saw some sort of flying cart heading into that place."

"Hey! That sounds like Bowser Jr! So he and Spawny MUST be there!"

"What?"

"We'll explain everything later." Lana said.

They began to head where Young Link pointed, with him joining the party. As they were heading there, Mario was thinking out loud:

"Okay, so far we've been through some plains mixed with a forest, and a frozen desert. What do you think it's next?"

"I don't know." Luigi shrugged. "Hopefully, it won't be too bad as-… Oh, you are KIDDING me…" he pales up at the sight of what the next area they were heading was: a haunted area, complete with nighttime.

"A haunted place… That's new." Ruto commented.

"Heh, I kind of like this." Twili Midna grinned.

"Well, you _do_ live in a place of shadows." Tetra pointed out.

"You know, I am actually a bit scared…" Medli said, shaking a little.

"Same here…" Ravio threw in.

"A-Are you s-sure we have to g-go there?" Luigi stuttered.

"Bowser Jr and Spawny went there according to Young Link, so we have." Beep-0 replied.

"F-Fine… The sooner we do this, the better."

They went into the cannon to blast off to Spooky Trails.

* * *

 **World 3-1: Looking for Mr. Tom Phan**

Spooky Trails, as you might expect, is a haunted place consisting of many gates, moving thorny vines with some of them somehow playing the strings of a harp all over the place, ensnared Boos for lampposts, and a clock tower somewhere far away from where our heroes landed.

"Spooky Trails… A place deserving of its name, I see." Beep-0 said as everyone except Young Link looked around the place in awe. Luigi, on the other hand, was shaking his legs like crazy. " ***sigh*** despite Young Link pointing out to us, there's no sign of Bowser Jr or Spawny. They could be anywhere."

"I can confirm that there's an 86% chance that they should be somewhere near." Fi said.

"But where should we begin looking?" Linkle asked.

Then, a message popped up from Beep-0.

"Oh. Perfect timing." AU Link said.

"Aha! Perhaps our mysterious benefactor has the answers we seek!" Beep-0 exclaimed before reading the message: " _'Congrats on finding Spooky Trails. Isn't it great? Check out the gate in front of you.'_ "

Everyone looked behind them and indeed; there was a shiny and sparkly silver gate in front of them.

"Ooh! What a pretty gate!" Agitha beamed.

"It's so shiny!" Tingle exclaimed, eyes piped up.

"Wow. Our guardian angel is GOOD." Beep-0 remarked.

"Totally!" Darunia agreed as Beep-0 resumed reading the message:

"' _Behind the Moon Gate is the cure for the plague that's ravaged the Mushroom Kingdom and the other universe for too long! A champion that has long been asleep will awaken and set things right! But to get to him, you'll need to find the two uh… er… Lost Relics of Goodness!'_ "

" _Seriously, that stammering over there should have been obvious that's not our helper saying that._ " Jewel thought.

"' _Find the relics and the champion – a Mr. Tom Phan – shall awake and sing with joy at having you before him!'_ "

"Mr. Tom Phan?" Mario raised an eyebrow. "That's a very… odd name." he mused as everyone else except for Jewel agreed with him.

" _How come no one here connected the dots?!_ " Jewel thought. " _Just read those two names in reverse order, people!_ "

"Ooh! That sounds nice!" Beep-0 exclaimed. "Well, we don't have many clues, but at least we have a plan! Let's find these relics, shall we?"

"You got it!" Mario replied as everyone began to walk down the only available path. As they were walking, Fi noticed that Jewel was looking a bit down.

"Jewel, I'm sensing something within you." Fi said. "I'm not able to identify it, but I can see that you're the only one who's not willing to search for the relics."

"That is true, Fi." Jewel nodded. "I already know that this is a trap. But the problem is, if I tell them that, it would ruin the story. And I feel bad that I can't do anything in order for this story to not change drastically."

"You're not alone. I just calculated a 97% chance that this message does look suspicious. And yes, if you tell that to everyone instantly, there's a 98% chance that the main course of the story could screw up."

"Well, glad I'm not the only one. Let's hurry and catch up to the rest."

After they caught up with the rest, they were already inside their first battlefield of this world, filled with four Spooky Ziggies.

"Oh, these guys…" Jewel muttered. "Careful, everyone! They can shoot ink! If you're hit, you won't be able to attack!"

Everyone nodded before AU Zelda began by creating a tornado with her baton and sending it after the Ziggies, and all of them were caught in the tornado (the Baton's Strong Attack). She then dissipated the tornado, sending all the Ziggies away in different directions.

Lana went after the Ziggy standing at the far left side of the battlefield, and did a little dance with her summoning gate to send a rolling miniature King Dodongo at him (combo YX from the Summoning Gate weapon). AU Link then finished the Ziggy off by firing a small cone-shaped pillar of fire from his magic rod at him (the Magic Rod's Strong Attack).

The Ziggy standing at the far right fired a shot at Fi, but she dodged it by doing a graceful dance and then turned into her sword form to slash him away (combo YYYYYX), sending him out of bounds. Once the Ziggy came back, Linkle grabs hold of a Cucco so she could kick him upwards before doing a lunging kick at him to finish him off (combo YYYYX from the Boots weapon).

The last two Ziggies were standing together at the far north of the battlefield and Darunia was charging towards them, avoiding a shot from one of them. Darunia then pounds his fist on the ground to create a pool of molten rock under him, which stunned both Ziggies (combo YYYYX). He was about to finish them off… only for another Ziggy nearby to pop out of the ground and shoot at him. Worse, the shot triggered the Ink Super Effect, so Darunia's face was inked, making him unable to attack since he couldn't see anything.

Ruto shook her head in disappointment and damaged the two Ziggies Darunia was dealing with by splashing all over the place through pools of water she created (combo YYYYX) before washing the ink off of Darunia as Mario finished them both with his melee.

King Daphnes went after the Ziggy that just popped out and charged straight at him while spinning the sail in front of him (combo YYX), followed up by Luigi firing his precision, and Young Link finished him by firing a sword beam from his large Kokiri Sword (combo YYX).

Immediately after the battle was done, a fancy gate at the far left outside of the battlefield opened up by itself.

"Hey, that large gate over there just opened. Coincidence? I think not." Beep-0 said as two small gates on the sides opened up as well. "Interesting to note that those smaller side gates are also opened. Whoever built this place sure loved gates! Perhaps we should move on and check them out."

The gang nodded and moved on… unaware of a familiar trickster sneaking up from behind them.

" _Oh boy… I'm having a feeling that someone I know is right behind us._ " Young Link thought with a serious expression on his face. And then, it happened:

"BOO!" the trickster yelled.

"AAAAAHHH!" everyone except for Young Link, Fi and Jewel yelled in startle.

"Hee hee hee! The perfect place for a jumpscare!" the trickster laughed.

"Skull Kid?!" Young Link flinched, still keeping a glare. "What are you doing here?!" he was about to draw his sword, until Jewel stopped him:

"Young, wait! He's on our side now!"

"He's what?!" Young Link didn't see that coming. "But how did you-…?!"

"I used my Extreme Diamond, which allows me to manipulate boundaries, to turn Skull Kid into the good side."

"And I _hate_ it." Skull Kid grumbled. "Why did you do that to me, Jewel?!"

"Because I thought it would be interesting to have you fighting alongside us. Plus, you used to be Young Link's friend before you were corrupted by Majora."

"Alright, fine. Deal with it."

"Okay, I accept that. But I'm still keeping an eye on you." Young Link said sternly at Skull Kid.

The gang then went to the other side of the gate, arriving at the ruins of a giant castle of some sorts with the whole place highlighted in a sinister purple tint, probably because of the fog accumulated below. In this foggy place, they traversed through many Rabbid Pipes around a sinister library with floating giant books and even encountered foreboding suits of armor, in which Beep-0 mentioned that it was a relief that they weren't possessed by evil spirits, otherwise it would be stressful.

* * *

 **World 3-2: Peek-A-Boo!**

After going through a long Rabbid Pipe, the gang eventually reached another battlefield, where all of a sudden, Rabbid Mario felt his ears being grabbed by something and he was pulled up into the air.

"Bwaaaaaw!" Rabbid Mario exclaimed, catching everyone's attention.

"Skull Kid…" Young Link glared at Skull Kid.

"I hate to say it, but that is not my doing." Skull Kid shook his head.

"It sure isn't…" Mario trailed as everyone looked up to see that the one who did it was a ghostly Rabbid.

"Bwaaah!" the ghost Rabbid sung before dropping Rabbid Mario to the ground and disappearing.

"Hey! Where'd go?!" Mario wondered while looking around, unaware that the ghost Rabbid had reappeared from right behind him and was about to ram into him.

"Mario! Behind you!" Peach warned.

"What?! OOOF!" too late: the ghost Rabbid rammed into Mario, knocking him to the ground.

Rabbid Mario shook his fist angrily at the ghost Rabbid, who laughed at the prank it just did before teleporting all over the place.

 _Peek-a-Boo – Teleporting Terrors!_

"Geez, won't this guy just settle down?" Impa groaned before they got ready to battle, where there were four Peek-a-Boos and two Ziggies on the battlefield.

"Oh, joy… Peek-a-Boos." Jewel muttered. "I hate these guys…"

"What do they do, Jewel?" Mario asked.

"These killjoys are masters of long range attacks AND teleportation. Simply put, they can outflank us, attack and then vanish before we can react."

"Talk about unsporting!" Toon Zelda exclaimed.

"Also, beware their seductive charms; Peek-a-Boos can pull us towards them like a Siren leading a sailor to his doom!"

"Um, I didn't get that." Ravio said.

"Well, I meant by-…"

"HELP! I'M HEADING TOWARDS HIM AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!" Jewel was cut off when she and the others suddenly heard Luigi yelling and saw him walking towards the lone Peek-a-Boo on the left, who had used Magnet Dance, against his will before it shot at him.

"…that." Jewel deadpanned.

"Oh… Crud." Ravio sweatdropped.

Because of the Peek-a-Boos' actions, things were not going so well for our heroes in this battle at the beginning. Just to name a few:

Rabbid Luigi went towards the Peek-a-Boo at the right side of the mid-level ground and attempted to dash into him, only for it to teleport away.

"Bwah?" Rabbid Luigi wondered where the Peek-a-Boo went… and it reappeared from behind him.

"Bwaaaah!" the Peek-a-Boo fired a shot that worked like a precision weapon and it hit Rabbid Luigi spot on, triggering the Vamp Super Effect.

Meanwhile, Tetra managed to hit the Peek-a-Boo at the higher ground, and when it teleported away, it fired a shot at Rabbid Luigi, and because he was affected with Vamp, the Peek-a-Boo had recovered its lost health before teleporting away.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tetra growled in frustration, unaware that the Peek-a-Boo had reappeared from behind her.

"Tetra, look out!" Toon Link saw that and created a sand block under him to rise him up before he made the block ram straight towards the Peek-a-Boo (combo YYX from the Sand Wand weapon). Unfortunately, the Peek-a-Boo had teleported away again, causing Toon Link to ram into Tetra instead.

"Ouch!" Tetra groaned as Toon Link landed on top of her.

"Sorry…"

Tingle managed to take care of the two Ziggies with no problems by using his balloon to fly around erratically in the air, juggling them in the process, before slamming back on the ground, creating a Tingle-shaped hole (combo YYX) as the Ziggies turned into blue pixels. However, the only Peek-a-Boo on the ground had teleported near Tingle and used its Magnet Dance, and since he was in range, he was drawn towards it… and then he snapped out of it at the wrong moment:

"Wait, how did I get up here? …Uh oh…"

"Bwaaaah!" the Peek-a-Boo shot at Tingle.

"GAH!"

Rabbid Peach healed Luigi after the earlier event that happened while Jewel was explaining about the Peek-a-Boos, and attempted to shoot at the Peek-a-Boo that attacked Luigi, but of course, it teleported to avoid the shot.

"Bah la lah!" Rabbid Peach yelled angrily while shaking her fist.

Now we're getting to the part where it got better:

Luigi knew that there's no time to be scared, so he looked around the battlefield with a sharp eye. He then saw the Peek-a-Boo reappearing all the way at the right mid-level ground, so he was able to quickly fire his precision at it.

"I got it!" he exclaimed.

"Good job, bro!" Mario complimented.

"Yeah, but what if it shoots at Rabbid Luigi to recover its health? He's still affected with Vamp, you know!" Jewel warned.

"I'll take care of that!" Peach offered.

"Alright, then I'll distract it."

As Peach was making her way to Rabbid Luigi, Jewel tosses her grenaduck at the Peek-a-Boo, who teleported away from it. Although, it made a terrible mistake as Peach managed to reach Rabbid Luigi and did a Team Jump with him, cleansing the Vamp Effect and healing him once she landed.

"Big mistake, pal!" Jewel teased the Peek-a-Boo as Rabbid Luigi shot at it to defeat it and recover the last bit of his health thanks to the Vamp Effect of his bworb. How ironic.

For the Peek-a-Boo that had first shot Rabbid Luigi, it had teleported next to Mario to shoot at him, only for him to duck to avoid the shot just in time. But before the Peek-a-Boo could teleport away, it was suddenly being drawn towards Rabbid Mario, who had activated Magnet Dance.

"Oh, just to let you know, you're not the only one who can attract people!" Mario teased the Peek-a-Boo before giving his Rabbid self a power boost by activating M-Power, allowing Rabbid Mario to finish the Peek-a-Boo off by first boom dashing into it and then whacking it with his melee.

Young Link was unfortunately drawn towards the Peek-a-Boo that was the one who attacked Tingle previously, but _unlike_ Tingle, he was able to snap out sooner and uppercuts the Peek-a-Boo with his sword before doing a single spin attack (combo YYYYX) to slash it away, sending it… right in front of AU Link, who got his magic rod ready.

"Have a face full of Triforce, sucker!" he declared while charging his rod as a Triforce symbol appeared from it, before it fired out a huge fireball at the Peek-a-Boo (the Magic Rod's Weak Point Smash, and seriously; that attack is awesome and highly satisfying), defeating it.

"Nice one!" Young Link exclaimed, high-fiving AU Link.

Now for the last Peek-a-Boo, Lana had used her summoning gate to warp to its location before summoning Manhandla to make it spew poison at it, leaving it stunned as a result, thus giving Skull Kid, who was nearby, the chance to fire dark balls that exploded once they hit the Peek-a-Boo. This dreaded threat was the last one to meet its grave.

Once this painful battle ended, Beep-0 noticed something at the distance:

"Hey, look over there!" there was a gramophone up ahead that was placed on top of a golden pedestal.

"I can confirm that the gramophone over there is one of the Relics of Goodness." Fi said.

"Huh… I thought I saw a matching gold pedestal somewhere… but where? They must be connected somehow. Let's grab the gramophone and get out of here. This place sends shivers down my theoretical spine!"

"I couldn't agree more, Beep-0!" Luigi approved.

They went to the gramophone and Beep-0 grabbed it by making it levitate above him. They exited this part of the area and returned to the main square with the well in the middle, going down the stairs where Beep-0 placed the gramophone on the golden pedestal.

The gramophone emitted a mysterious glow, and eventually, another gate nearby opened up. This time, it was the wooden gate at the right side of the square.

"Aha! We're CLEARLY on the right track. Let's see what our 'fairy godmother' has to say! Heh heh." Beep-0 chuckled.

" _Those were some poor choice of words, to be honest…_ " Jewel thought as Beep-0 began to rumble again and read another message:

"' _Good job! You found one of the relics. Hopefully, it was extremely unpleasant.'_ "

"HUH?!" everyone except Jewel and Fi flinched.

"Excuse me?!" Ruto retorted.

"' _Er, unpleasant for your enemies, I mean!'_ "

"Oh, good." Ruto said as everyone nodded while Jewel facepalmed and Fi basically had no reaction since she was always emotionless.

" _Oh my god, are they a bunch of idiots or what?!_ " Jewel thought.

"' _The second Relic of Goodness will involve a long and perilous journey during which you'll probably meet a grisly end. Have fun.'_ " everyone with the exception of once again Jewel and Fi paled up a bit at that part.

"Who ends a message like that?!" Medli questioned.

"Well, whatever the case, I certainly hope this Tom Phan person is worth the trouble…" Beep-0 said. "Still, if there's even a chance he can help us defeat Bowser Jr and rescue Spawny, we've got to take it!"

The group then began to make their way to the next opened gate, although King Daphnes was also getting suspicious about that last message:

"Having to correct itself while sending a message… That is certainly not normal." he mused to himself.

"Oh! You're also thinking these messages look suspicious too, Daphnes?" Jewel heard him and asked.

"I do. So you already thought about that, Jewel?"

"Ever since the beginning. Plus, Fi is with me as well!"

"Indeed." Fi nodded.

"We must not spoil it to everyone else right now, or it would ruin the story. Promise?"

"I promise." King Daphnes nodded. "For now, let's keep moving forward."

They nodded and rushed to catch up with the rest.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **It wouldn't be a true Halloween-themed chapter without a good jumpscare from our 'good-old friend' Skull Kid! To tell you the truth, I was highly in doubt if I should add Skull Kid to join in with the heroes or be an enemy during my early plans. And when I decided to include Skull Kid as an enemy, this coincidence of reaching the Spooky Trails story arc in time for Halloween just came and then I thought "You know what? Screw it, I'm gonna make Skull Kid join the heroes."**

 **And yes, that line Jewel said about hating Peek-a-Boos? That actually applies to me as well; they're my most hated regular enemies in this game. Maybe it's the fact that they're snipers, you can never guess where the heck they're going to teleport next, are completely unaffected by the Mario characters' sight abilities, and they can use Magnet Dance, which can not only allow them to attack you head on, but can also screw up you position, especially if it was a good one. And worse, it can also allow other enemies that could or not be Peek-a-Boos to attack you with no problems.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review!**


	10. Spooky Skirmish

**Just to warn you, there's going to be some strong swearing in this chapter. If you played the game, you know what I'm talking about.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Spooky Skirmish**

 **World 3-3: Benefits of Getting Lost**

Shortly after going through the wooden gate leading to a new area, the heroes found themselves into a dark forest, and once they found a well, they looked to their left and saw Toadette coming to them with a treasure chest on her head. Everyone waved happily at her, but Beep-0 wasn't much pleased:

"Oh, _shit_ – not again." that was the first time Beep-0 swore, causing everyone except Toadette to flinch a little about this.

"Woah! Language, Beep-0! We have children here!" Ravio warned.

" _Good thing my real-life persona didn't forget to rate this story with a T rating._ " Jewel thought.

"Guys, guys – you won't believe what happened!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Toad wandered off, you got separated and now you need our help to find him… AGAIN." Beep-0 retorted.

"Nope… We were playing hide-and-seek with Princess Zelda and THEN we got separated. This used to be a great place for that kinda stuff. Spooky, but not TOO spooky, if you catch my meaning. But now…"

"Hold on!" Link interfered. "Did you just say Princess Zelda?! Is she here?!"

"She is, but she's probably with Toad right now."

"I told you she would be safe." AU Zelda smiled.

"You know, we ARE heroes. It's not like we don't have QUESTS and things." Beep-0 said.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother." Toadette replied. "Couldn't I just tag along and look for him myself?"

"I'm sorry, we are simply too busy right now to-…"

"I'll give you whatever's in this treasure chest I found!"

"What if it's just an old boot and a rusty telescope or something?"

"Ooh! Do you think?!"

"I just calculated a 98% chance that what's in this chest is none of those objects you have mentioned, Beep-0." Fi estimated.

"Is that so?" Beep-0 asked. "Then I guess we could…"

"Well, I'll still let you have it… IF you help me find Toad and Zelda."

" ***sigh*** "

They began to walk around the area while some of them looked up into the sky, seeing a beautiful large full moon looming on the night sky.

"You know, despite this place being… haunted, the full moon looks pretty tonight." Medli smiled.

"Yeah, it does." Linkle nodded.

"It's been awhile since I've seen a full moon." Marin said.

"Well, at least it's not that nightmarish moon I've laid my eyes on… multiple times…" Young Link groaned.

"Oh yeah, I know what you meant… and I also got to see it what it was like… Yikes." Toon Link shuddered.

"Aw, come on! It wasn't so bad!" Skull Kid spoke in a teasing tone before addressing Young Link: "I just thought I'd have a little fun with you…"

"Don't…You…DARE BRING THIS UP!" Young Link's eye twitched before glaring hard at Skull Kid while pointing at him, causing Medli, Linkle, Marin, and Toon Link to sweatdrop.

"…Let's just go." Toon Link sighed.

After moving on a bit, they found their next battlefield, but since they had Toadette with them… they had to escort her.

Immediately after they all began to move, two Spooky Hoppers popped out of the ground, with one of them using Team Jump to get closer, and both fired a shot at Toadette, only for Rabbid Peach and Agitha to block them with Shield and the parasol respectively. King Daphnes then rammed into the Hoppers in his boat form (combo YYYYYX), and Tingle finished them off by rolling into them and crushing them with a gold Tingle statue (combo YYYX).

However, before the gang could move any further, another Hopper popped out of the ground. Rabbid Luigi shot at him, but he moved out of the way and activated his Shield. Luigi broke the shield by firing his precision at the Hopper, and also triggered the Ink Effect, so he was unable to attack. Because of that, the Hopper tried to run away, only for Mario to activate Hero Sight and shoot at him, triggering the Bounce Effect, sending him out of bounds where he turned into blue pixels.

Going a few steps ahead, the next enemy to pop out was a Peek-a-Boo. Everyone was lucky to not have Toadette stay on the front lines because the Peek-a-Boo immediately used Magnet Dance, and the ones who were drawn to it were Luigi, Rabbid Mario, Darunia, and Ravio. But before the Peek-a-Boo could even attack, Darunia and Ravio immediately swung their hammers at it, causing it to get stuck to the ground, and then Rabbid Mario finished it off with his boomshot.

Next, two Ziggies popped out at the next portion of the battlefield. Knowing that they could not shoot anyone since they were too far away, they both activated their Villain Sights. Rabbid Peach sent her sentry at the Ziggy on the bottom to make him waste his shot at it, and once it exploded on him, it triggered the Push Effect. While the Ziggy was being pushed around, Luigi had activated Steely Stare and fired three shots at him, defeating him.

For the Ziggy at the higher ground close to the destination, Lana summoned a miniature Gohma to make him shoot at it… before it landed right on top of him, knocking him out of bounds. With that, Peach tossed her grenaduck at the Ziggy to finish him off.

Finally, the heroes were successfully able to lead Toadette to her destination, where they met with Toad and the Zelda of this universe (the Zelda from _Breath of the Wild_ , just like Link). Toad and Toadette cheered together, while Zelda ran up to her Link and hugged him:

"Link!"

"Zelda!" Link returned the hug.

"I was so worried about you!"

"Me too."

"Wow! How'd you guys find me?!" Toad asked.

"The same way we found you the last… two or three occasions where this happened? I've lost count." Beep-0 said.

"Yep, fun times!" Toadette smiled.

" ***sigh*** May I suggest that the two of you go back the way we came and find something to do INDOORS? Like… make jam… put up some new wallpaper… maybe STUDY A MAP?"

"Mmm… jam…" Toad licked his lips.

"Yeah! But first – one more game of hide-and-seek!" Toadette exclaimed, causing everyone except for Beep-0 and Toad to facepalm.

"Oh, no! No, no, no-…!" Beep-0 protested.

"Hold on – I promised them this treasure chest if they helped me." Toadette drops the chest on the ground before she and Toad waved and began to leave.

"Wait! Don't…" Beep-0 tried to stop them, but too late. "SHIT!" everyone flinched by Beep-0's swearing again. " ***sigh*** Come on everyone, let's see if there's anything useful in this chest of theirs…before we collect that second Relic of Goodness and find Tom Phan."

"Right. And Beep-0, you seriously need to wash your mouth… if you even HAVE one." Ruto rolled her eyes as Link opened the chest, revealing… a Royal Bow from _Breath of the Wild_ , complete with a set of different arrows from the same game.

"Wow, a new bow and arrows? Hmm…" Link thought out loud for a bit before handing all of the chest's contents to Zelda.

"Really? You're giving them to me?" Zelda asked, a bit taken aback.

"Yes. You've always been a good archer, right? So I would appreciate some help with that."

"Oh, thank you, Link!"

"Alright, then! Let's keep moving!" Mario exclaimed.

* * *

 **World 3-4: Madame Bwahstrella**

It began to rain at the next portion of this area as the heroes were crossing piers surrounding a flooded town. They solved a puzzle involving mirrors and large laser pointers to open the gate up ahead, where they encountered another battlefield.

In this battlefield, there were three Ziggies on the other mid-level ground at the left, a Supporter far ahead of where the heroes were standing, and two Smashers at the bottom level. Link and Zelda began by taking cover to avoid the Ziggies' shots and they fired an ice arrow at the two nearby Ziggies, triggering the Freeze Effect so that they wouldn't be able to activate Villain Sight.

Rabbid Peach fired a shot from her blaster at the Supporter up ahead, unaware that the Smashers were coming for her, but Rabbid Luigi activated Weaken to make the Smashers weaker before they slammed their coffin-like melee weapons at Rabbid Peach, causing everyone to wince at this.

After Jewel finished off the Supporter with her boomshot, she motioned Peach and Rabbid Peach to come closer to her before she gave Peach a Team Jump so that she could land and heal Rabbid Peach. Peach then fired her boomshot at the Smashers to get their attention, and then Young Link put on his Vengeful Fierce Deity Mask to finish them off with a spin attack (the Mask's Special Attack).

Unfortunately, the only non-frozen Ziggy saw an opportunity to fire a shot at Peach, causing her to get inked. Before the Ziggy could move, though, Impa tossed her naginata at him, creating a wall of flames (the Naginata's Strong Attack) and due to his stupidity, he touched the wall and ran around like crazy since he was under the Burn Effect. With that, Lana summoned a miniature Argorok and made it breathe fire at the Ziggy (combo YYYYX from the Summoning Gate weapon), and then Twili Midna finished him off by swinging a bridge at him (combo YYYYX). After the Ziggy's defeat, Mario Team Jumped with Peach to cleanse the ink covering her face.

Toon Zelda flew to the other side to engage the two frozen Ziggies, who tried to shoot at her, but it was pointless since she was a ghost, and created a golden circle of light, trapping them in, and made it explode (combo YYYYX) to send them to the other side where the heroes were. Now that they were on the other side, Marin swings her bell three times while skipping forward (combo YYX) at them to finish them off.

Eventually, the heroes managed to reach the other side of the battlefield across the large gap throughout the use of Rabbid Pipes, where two Hoppers popped out afterwards. The Hoppers fired shots at them, but they avoided them, before they activated their shields.

Skull Kid broke the shields by firing a laser beam from his eyes (combo YYX), and then AU Zelda conducted electrifying music notes in front of her (combo YYX from the Baton weapon), juggling the Hoppers into the air. Finally, AU Link burned them to a crisp… or to pixels by sending out a fire dragon from his rod (the Magic Rod's Special Attack).

Once the Hoppers were defeated, the heroes quickly made their way to the end of the battlefield. At the other side, they found themselves at the entrance to a carnival area, complete with various colorful tents… and a mechanical Rabbid fortune teller:

"You're all doomed! DOOMED!"

"What?!" everyone flinched.

"W-We are?!" Luigi stuttered.

"Doomed to inferior fortune-telling and outrageous prices if you see someone besides Madame Bwahstrella!" Bwahstrella exclaimed.

"Oh." Beep-0 said, unamused. "Well, thank you but I prefer to build my house on the solid foundation of science and reason rather than…mindless superstition."

"So you DON'T want to know where to find the last relic?"

"One fortune, please!" Tingle blurted, with everyone else agreeing with him.

"O'er the gardens, under the mountains… The item you seek is in the fountain."

"A fountain, huh?" Tetra mused. "Can we get a hint as to what this item IS?"

"Even the light of Bwahstrella's inner eye can't penetrate the darkness in EVERY corner of the unknown."

"…Really?" Mario facepalmed.

"BUT! Watch where you step – not ALL is as it seems…"

"Um… Are you talking about the ground? Does one of us trip or something?" Ravio asked.

"No."

"Ahem! Well then, I think we've wasted enough valuable time on this sideshow." Beep-0 settled. "We'll let you get back to separating the slack-jawed yokels from the money they saved to buy pickled pigs' feet. GOOD DAY, madam." he then stormed out of the carnival. Everyone looked at each other with astonished looks before following Beep-0.

"You're all doomed! DOOMED!"

* * *

 _ **With the heroes…**_

"Doomed… Ha, as if." Beep-0 sassed, rolling his eyes.

"But what if this Bwahstrella was right? She is a fortune teller, after all." King Daphnes stated.

"I can even confirm that there's a 96% chance that what she said was true after collecting the Relics of Goodness." Fi threw in.

"Right… Our helper is definitely guiding us in the correct path! There's no way we could be doomed!" Beep-0 defended.

" _ ***sigh***_ _If only you knew the truth, Beep-0…_ " Jewel thought before everyone came upon a fountain up ahead where a Boo-shaped balloon was resting on a silver pedestal right in front of an odd fountain.

"There! By the fountain! Is that a Boo? Or a balloon?" Beep-0 wondered, as everyone got closer to the item. "It looks like a Boo Balloon! It's the missing Relic of Goodness! Let's bring it back to its pedestal. I see a shortcut down there, past the fountain!"

Beep-0 picked up the item and everyone went back to the main square for the second time where the robot placed the balloon on the empty pedestal.

"Voi-la! Our prayers have been answered. Now the Moon Gate should open wide for us!" Beep-0 exclaimed. Everyone waited… but the gate remained shut. "Ahem. I said, 'Voi-la!'" still nothing happened.

"I don't think it will open." Toon Zelda shrugged.

"It… It was supposed to open. Why isn't it open?" Beep-0 growled. "We did our part! We retrieved the Lost Relics of Goodness!" and when everyone thought that two times swearing was enough… "FUCK! WHY ISN'T IT OPEN?! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY ISN'T IT-…!?"

Thankfully, Beep-0's exploding was interrupted when the Boo Balloon emitted a mysterious glow, causing another gate at the far end of the square to open up. This time, it was an iron gate with thorns tangled on it.

" _Well, we had to have a Rule of Three. And I'm talking about both for Beep-0's swearing and the gates._ " Jewel thought.

"Great! That's the wrong gate. Maybe there's a hotline we can call or something." Beep-0 muttered, and at just the exact time, a message popped up. "Aha! Our anonymous patron has again picked the perfect time to lend a helping hand."

"Let's just hope it will tell us how to get through the Moon Gate." Impa said as Beep-0 began to read:

"' _Dorks, you're probably feeling pretty discouraged right now, not that I blame you. I'd be discouraged if I were you, too.'_ "

"…Dorks?" Darunia raised an eyebrow.

" _Jewel was right; something is not right with these messages._ " King Daphness thought before Beep-0 continued:

"' _The Moon Gate can't be opened unless there's a full moon (duh). Too bad it's gone already. Lucky for you, I know a way to get it to come back! Just take the totally non-spooky path leading from the gate that just opened and everything will work out just fine and you won't be killed. I promise.'_ "

"…Killed?!" Luigi paled, shaking in fear.

"Was that message teasing us or something? It sounded like it was to me." Lana tilted her head.

"Hmmm… I see what you mean, Lana." Beep-0 said. "There's something OFF about this last message – though I can't quite put my finger on it. Perhaps there was more to Madame Bwahstrella's fortune than she let on. Perhaps someone else is planning to harm us, and our enigmatic ally is as in the dark as we are!"

" _Oh, COME ON! Connect A to B, Beep-0!_ " Jewel thought with her eye twitching a bit, her frustration about everyone excluding Fi and King Daphnes falling for this trap starting to build up. " _ ***breathing***_ _calm down, Jewel… Just five more Worlds of Spooky Trails until they finally find out… Keep cool…_ " she manages to calm herself down before Beep-0 announced:

"To the gate!"

* * *

 **World 3-5: Introducing El Calavera!**

Just then, when the gang was about to head towards the gate, they suddenly heard a noise coming from the well, and when they turned around… they saw a Rabbid wearing a Yoshi costume. However, he appeared to be held by a vine coming out of the well.

"Bwah ha ha ha ha!" the Rabbid laughed like a happy child.

"Oh, hey!" Mario beamed.

"It's Rabbid Yoshi!" Jewel squealed.

"Bwah! Oh…? Waaah!" but then, the vine holding Rabbid Yoshi choked him before pulling him down into the well.

Eventually, a large and dilapidated wooden coffin threaded with large and spiked vines rose out of the well as an ominous laugh was heard. The coffin's lid opens up, revealing an undead Rabbid with elaborate tattoos all over his body that looked like your typical Mexican Day of the Dead theme, complete with an old top hat and a red bow tie. The vine dragged Rabbid Yoshi right at the undead Rabbid's face before the latter released a piercing shriek. Rabbid Yoshi just did a derp face before the undead Rabbid shrieked at the heroes.

 _Calavera – Shade Behind the Shield!_

"What's this, Day of the Dead?!" Mario flinched.

"Looks like it." Jewel replied.

"Yikes… That guy's shriek reminds me of a ReDead's…" Young Link shuddered.

"I'm a bit worried that we might end up hurting Rabbid Yoshi in the process…" Peach trailed.

"Don't worry, he won't be harmed that much." Jewel assured. "Now for tips how to beat Calavera: he's like a Buckler, so we have to flank him. He can attack us with grenades that can trigger Push, and he has a technique called Scaredy Hero, which is the opposite of Magnet Dance so it will repeal us away instead of drawing us closer."

"Alright, get ready!" AU Zelda declared.

Everyone scattered around the battlefield before Peach and Jewel tossed their grenaducks at Calavera, but he turned around and blocked them both with his shield before tossing his grenaduck, which actually came from Rabbid Yoshi, at the cover where Rabbid Luigi, Skull Kid, and Toon Link were hiding, damaging all of them.

Agitha then released a swarm of golden butterflies at Calavera, only for him to activate Scaredy Hero to scare the butterflies away. Calavera then began to move, but Peach had activated Royal Gaze and fired her boomshot at him, triggering the Burn Effect, causing him to move around to smoother the flames on his vines, in which he did by rubbing Rabbid Yoshi's head on them. That's where everyone realized that the vines have shrunk when they were affected by the fire.

"Of course! Let's burn out the vines so he won't move!" AU Link exclaimed as he changes his rod into a flamethrower to burn out the vines, but Calavera, being smart, repelled AU Link away from him with Scaredy Hero.

"Well, I guess close-ranged attacks won't work, so in that case…" Link readied a fire arrow on his bow along with Zelda before they shot it at the vines. While the vines weren't completely burnt out, it was enough to limit movement for Calavera.

"Great, now we can combine all of our attacks… if he only would not release that scream." AU Link said.

"Leave that to me!" Jewel exclaimed and fired her boomshot at Calavera, and to her luck, it triggered the Freeze effect, so he was unable to use that technique anymore.

With that, everyone charged towards Calavera, avoiding any grenaducks he was throwing at them. After all of their attacks hit Calavera, it was enough to send him back into the well and release Rabbid Yoshi.

Speaking of Rabbid Yoshi, immediately after he was freed, he pulled out his Mega Bite rumblebang weapon, climbed on the edge of the well, and began shooting Calavera down the well like a maniac, much to the heroes' surprise. Rabbid Yoshi stopped shooting, looked back at the heroes, and made a derpy face with his tongue sticking out before he resumed shooting down Calavera.

"He… certainly likes his weapon a lot. Maybe a little too much…" Zelda breathed.

"I'm guessing he's the crazy-axe of the Rabbid heroes group." Lana guessed.

"Indeed." Jewel nodded. "He's known to be a trigger-happy Rabbid, maybe even dumber than the normal Rabbids, and when it comes to combat, it's shoot first, think later, sort of like a Leeroy Jenkins type of person. And also, he loves to make these crazy faces."

"Oh, boy…" Young Link sighed as Rabbid Yoshi stopped shooting and looked back at the group again.

"Phew… Welcome to our ragtag alliance!" Beep-0 welcomed.

"How does he know about which Rabbids are able to help us?" Marin wondered.

"You know, I also have no idea." Jewel shrugged.

Everyone then watched Rabbid Yoshi making a step forward, still keeping his crooked eyes… only for him to turn around abruptly and resume shooting down Calavera _again_.

"Uh… I'm guessing he's still not done yet with his revenge…" Toon Link blinked.

"Wow, 'trigger-happy' indeed." Tetra remarked.

"Anyone who wishes to aid in our quest to make the Mushroom Kingdom whole again is gladly received." Beep-0 said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The first time I played, I seriously did not expect this game to have swearing. That completely caught me off guard. Just goes to show that looks can be deceiving.**

 **Now with Rabbid Yoshi joining them, the next chapter will show the heroes finding a way to get the moon to rise back into the sky! Please review!**


	11. From Swamp to Cemetery

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: From Swamp to Cemetery**

Previously, our heroes had found all of the Relics of Goodness and recruited Rabbid Yoshi to their team. Before heading out to the opened gate, however, Jewel provided new weapons for her and her friends.

For Mario, it was the Fat Cat blaster and the Barrel Bonker melee. For Rabbid Peach, it was the Ballistic Mystic blaster and the Cookies N' Scream sentry. For Rabbid Luigi, it was the Circle of Strife bworb and the Big Red rocket. For Luigi, it was the Stacker Attacker precision and the Fatal Frame sentry. For Rabbid Mario, it was the Lowrider boomshot and the Boo Basher melee. For Peach, it was the Lavanator boomshot and the Firequacker grenaduck. For Jewel, it was the Kanagawa Powa boomshot and the The King grenaduck.

Rabbid Yoshi has the Mega Bite rumblebang and the Yoshimite grenaduck, and his techniques were Outer Shell and Scaredy Rabbid.

With that, they went into the next opened area, even though they had no idea whatever it held which would bring the full moon back into the sky but they had no other choice, crossing a swamp area through piers.

* * *

 **World 3-6: Double-Barreled**

"I sense a battlefield nearby." Fi informed as they were crossing a pier that would lead them to the next battlefield.

"Everyone, be on your guard." Impa warned.

They walked slowly into the battlefield, looking around cautiously, until…

"Everyone! Freeze!" Jewel suddenly shouted as a strange noise was heard.

Eventually, several shots were fired from above our heroes as they huddled back to back after they froze in their tracks to avoid the shots, despite being a very large group. The shots hit the ground, creating the shape of a heart surrounding the heroes.

"That's some shape they've made." Tingle remarked.

"But where did these shots come from?" Toon Zelda wondered.

Just then, a figure landed in front of them. It appeared to be a female Rabbid wearing the same armor the heroes saw back two chapters ago, complete with a blue braided wig. The female Rabbid smirked evilly at them before leaping out of the platform she was on and fired more shots at them… from her _breastplates_.

 _Valkyrie – Double Barreled Baddies!_

Everyone was lucky to jump out of the shots' way before they were hit by them. The Valkyrie then leaps back behind the cover she was hiding previously.

"…Did her shots just came from-…?"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence in front of women, Darunia!" Ruto scowled.

"I wasn't gonna finish it! I swear!"

"If you two are done rambling, let's take her out! This should be easy with just one." Tetra said… only for the Valkyrie to whistle and four more came out. "Dang it…"

"Alright, those are Valkyries." Jewel explained. "And don't worry; these are our last main Rabbid enemies we'll encounter. They go to great lengths to protect themselves and others. To sum this up, they have Peach's Protection ability. Oh, and watch for their Team Jump – it ends with a Ground Pound, which is a movement ability that no one has yet. Finally, they have the highest HP than any other enemy we've faced, yes, even higher than Smashers, and their shots trigger Bounce, so we can get out of bounds too."

"They have the highest HP? I'll give all of you a power boost at once!" Mario activates M-Power on everyone.

However, as he was doing that, one of the Valkyries on the right area gave a Team Jump to another, and she crashed right at where the heroes were, damaging everyone.

"Oof! These enemies are not just getting weirder, but clever as well!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Look out, they're about to shoot at us!" Jewel warned as she saw the breastplates open up from the two Valkyries before shooting at them, but thanks to Jewel's warning, they avoided the shots.

After that, the Valkyrie who ground pounded earlier activated Protection, affecting the other Valkyrie. Then, Young Link put on a pair of Winged Boots before dashing at high speed around the Valkyries while slashing his sword, creating a Triforce shape on the ground and made it explode in a flash of light (combo YYYYYX). Medli followed suit by playing her harp as showers of light rained down at the Valkyries before Din's symbol appeared on the ground with an explosion (combo YYYYYX), and then Marin finished them both, sending five water bubbles from her bell (the Bell's Strong Attack).

The lone Valkyrie attempted to shoot at the ones who defeated her comrades, but Rabbid Yoshi got in the front with his Outer Shell activated and neglected the damage from the shots. He then decided to bite back and fired his rumblebang at the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie tried to run away, only for Mario, Luigi, Peach and Jewel to activate their sight abilities, resulting in the Valkyrie getting pelted with various shots from the quartet, and thanks to the power boost, she immediately turned into blue pixels as the quartet high-fived.

For the last two Valkyries at the left area, they were about to head to where the heroes were, but Ravio threw his Gale Boomerang, creating a tornado that caught them both before he froze them into an ice chunk with his Ice Rod (combo YYYYX). This gave the chance for Impa to toss her naginata at them, creating an explosion of fire (combo YX from the Naginata weapon). As the Valkyries were running to try to get rid of the fire in their wigs, Tetra rushed towards them and does her golden triangle attack, before AU Zelda finished them off with tornadoes that created an updraft (the Baton's Special Attack).

"That's quite enough already." Twili Midna said.

They moved on, and just next to the swamp's exit, Jewel caught sight of something:

"Oh gosh… Look up!"

She pointed into the sky, and everyone's eyes widened in horror at the sight: was it the same vortex that was yellow previously at the Sherbet Desert? Yes. However, it now was bigger than ever, covering almost the entire sky, and its color was now an ominous purple.

"Oh no…" Zelda breathed.

"It's so huge now…" Peach added.

"It's not only looking scarier, now it sounds awful too!" Beep-0 exclaimed. "Well, I don't think it's inviting us over for hot cocoa and lemon bars! In fact, I think it's inviting us to do just the opposite – whatever that is. It feels like it's watching us – biding its time while it grows in power."

"Okay, that sounded a bit freaky." Ravio commented.

"All the more reason to get to Mr. Tom Phan as quickly as possible!" Beep-0 hollered, causing Jewel to facepalm at that.

" _Why you still haven't figured out the obvious already?!_ " she thought. " _Come on, Jewel… Just three more chapters…_ " she calms herself down again, though she looks like she could snap at any moment. Readers, beware.

* * *

 **World 3-7: Every Treasure Has Its Thorn**

After going through a maze to solve a puzzle that would open the gate ahead, the heroes stepped into the next battlefield, which had three Valkyries, three Bucklers and one Hopper.

The two Valkyries and the Hopper, who were hiding behind the iron cover on the left side, immediately shot at the heroes once they spotted them. The Rabbid heroes used their shields to block the shots and Peach activated Protection on the ones who didn't had time to move into cover. The three Bucklers decided to charge at the heroes, only for Link and Zelda to fire Bomb Arrows at them, allowing Jewel and Rabbid Mario to finish them off with their boomshots.

Linkle charged directly at the two Valkyries and the Hopper, who all attempted to shoot at her, but thanks to her Pegasus Boots, she was hard to hit. Once she was close, Linkle called forth two Cuccos before she charged at her enemies in a zigzag pattern (the Boots' Special Attack). After Mario gave him a power boost, Toon Link finished off the three enemies by just sending the Spirit Train right at them (the Sand Wand's Special Attack).

Agitha avoided the last Valkyrie's shot by calling forth her golden butterfly before she made it crash down at the Valkyrie (the Parasol's Strong Attack), followed up by Jewel, Peach and Rabbid Yoshi tossing their grenaducks at her, and Lana finished her off by sending a giant Cucco at her (the Summoning Gate's Special Attack).

They moved ahead a bit and found another battlefield. This time, it had a Buckler and two Smashers. The Buckler immediately gave Super Chance to himself and the two Smashers before firing his boomshot at the heroes, but they were all quick enough to get into cover. Well, except for Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Yoshi, who were both pushed out of bounds.

Rabbid Peach healed them both before she sent a sentry at the Buckler, inflicting Honey at him once it exploded. With that, Linkle did a few kicks at him before Marin finished him off with a blast of water.

"Everyone out of the way!" Peach called out as she fired her boomshot at the two approaching Smashers, triggering the Burn Super Effect. After the Smashers stopped running, Ruto created a whirlpool, drawing in the two Smashers before it exploded as a watery twister (the Zora Scale's Special Attack), sending them out of bounds, where they were defeated.

Then, another Buckler popped out of the ground right next to where the heroes were standing. Since they weren't ready for that, the Buckler activated Super Chance and shot at everyone, resulting in them getting pushed around the battlefield like pinballs.

When the Buckler began to move in order to Boom Dash at the nearby heroes, Mario quickly recovers and activates Hero Sight, shooting a Bounce Effect shot at the Buckler, sending him out of bounds. When the Buckler came back, King Daphnes finished him off by turning into his boat form while riding waves of water he created himself (the Sail's Special Attack). Peach then healed everyone by Team Jumping with Jewel.

Next, two more Smashers popped out of the ground at the same place where the Buckler popped out previously. Twili Midna rushed to them, but before they could attack her, she creates a void of twilight magic to stun them (the Mirror's Strong Attack). Fi gets between the Smashers and creates a light circle with flower petals (combo YYX) to damage them further, followed up by Agitha finishing them off by sprouting butterfly wings and blasting a gust of wind right at them (the Parasol's Special Attack).

At the battlefield's end, two Smashers and one Buckler popped out this time. Mario once again gave everyone a power boost, but before they could do anything, Skull Kid rushed ahead, and using the power of Majora's Mask, he rattles his head while a large purple magic circle appears right under the three enemies' feet. The circle rapidly damaged the enemies before Skull Kid unleashed an energy burst at them (the Ocarina's Special Attack), turning all of them into blue pixels immediately.

Just goes to show how powerful Majora really is, even if it's now on the good side.

"Wow…" Linkle breathed.

"Impressive, right?" Skull Kid asked with a smirk (if he had one).

"Yeah… And I can't believe I'm talking to the one who previously stole my magic compass on my journey."

"Whew… These battles are getting harder and harder." AU Link sighed.

"They are. It seems that the enemy Rabbids are getting cleverer for each battle we face." AU Zelda replied.

"We took quite a beating for these last two battles we had. Glad that's over, for now." Lana said.

The gang continued on, and as they were exiting the forest filled with giant thorns, they all felt that the air was getting colder.

* * *

 **World 3-8: Moonlight Sonata**

"Brr… Is it me, or is it starting to get cold in here?" Medli asked while shivering a little.

"That's because we're in a graveyard." Beep-0 answered. "It's cold, wet and unfortunately, exactly where we need to be."

"A-Are there any g-ghosts out t-there? I h-hope not…" Luigi stuttered, as he knew that graveyards are ghosts' most preferred places to haunt.

"You know that I'm a ghost too, right?" Toon Zelda questioned.

"I do. I mean the scary ones, like B-Boos…"

"Oh."

"However, I'm confused. The only interesting thing here is the clock tower on the other side of the graveyard…" Beep-0 said while pointing at the clock tower at the distance through the foggy sky.

"…How can a clock tower possibly help us to get the moon to rise twice in the same night?" Toon Link pondered.

"I have no idea either, but the only choice we have is to get there and figure out." King Daphnes said before they went onward, walking up a little slope, which took them to another battlefield.

This battlefield was large and Jewel told them it was a Reach Area mission. The first enemies were two Hoppers and two Valkyries on each side, so the heroes decided to split up into two teams and each pick a side to move on.

The ones who chose to go left were Jewel, Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Yoshi, Zelda, AU Link, Lana, Darunia, Ruto, Fi, Twili Midna, Young Link, Linkle, Tetra and Ravio. The rest not mentioned here went right.

With the team who went left, they avoided the shots from the Hopper and the Valkyrie before Jewel fired her boomshot that triggered Freeze, preventing them from using any techniques. Rabbid Luigi followed up by firing his rocket at them, pushing them out of bounds in the process, and then Lana sent out Gohma to fire a laser from its eye to finish them off.

On the right side, the Valkyrie Team Jumped with the Hopper to ground pound at the heroes, but they quickly moved out of the way while Rabbid Mario neglected the damage thanks to his Bodyguard. The mustachioed Rabbid then boom dashed into the two enemies before shooting the Valkyrie, triggering the Vamp Effect and also defeating her, while Rabbid Peach shot at the Hopper to defeat him.

The two teams met back up once they took the Rabbid Pipes and were now at the middle of the battlefield, where a Peek-a-Boo popped out at the high ground. The Peek-a-Boo managed to attract some of the heroes with Magnet Dance, only for Toon Link, who was among the ones who were affected, to smash it with a huge sand block (the Sand Wand's Weak Point Smash), sending it to the low level. There, Mario finished it off with his melee.

Another Valkyrie and another Hopper popped out from near the heroes' destination. The Valkyrie moved ahead before giving the Hopper a Team Jump, and once he landed on solid ground, he fired a shot at Rabbid Peach, but she blocked it with her Shield.

Rabbid Yoshi dashed into the Hopper to break his shield and shot the Valkyrie, triggering the Stone Effect, so she was petrified. Luigi fired a shot from his precision at the Hopper, and Skull Kid summoned a Puppet to make it slash at the Hopper and finished him off with the trickster releasing a burst of energy (the Ocarina's Weak Point Smash).

The heroes quickly took the next Rabbid Pipe that would lead them to their destination just in time as two Peek-a-Boos popped out from the same spot the lonely one popped out previously. Unfortunately, the two Peek-a-Boos teleported to where the heroes are, but before they could do anything, Ravio froze them with his Ice Rod.

With that, the heroes quickly made their way to the exit, where they were finally safe.

"Phew, that was close!" Ravio sighed in relief.

"Look! There's the clock tower!" Agitha exclaimed.

"So what now?" Mario asked.

"Hmm… Oh, look!" Beep-0 pointed to a series of blocks and mirrors and a flashlight right under the clock tower. "Interesting, this contraption looks to be linked to the clock tower."

"I can confirm that this is a puzzle." Fi said.

"But how will that… Wait, are our helper telling us that perhaps by turning the clock's hands backwards we'll force the moon back in the sky?"

"That… doesn't make sense." Young Link said.

"Sounds like the type of nonsensical Rabbidese logic the Mushroom Kingdom is overrun with… and therefore probably worth a shot!"

After the heroes solved the puzzle by directing the beam from the flashlight at the base of the clock tower, they watched the clock's hands immediately going counterclockwise. Eventually, the moon actually rises back into the sky before it shone a light at the Moon Gate, causing it to open.

"Oookay… Wow." Young Link blinked. "That actually worked…"

"Hey, aren't you the Hero of Time?" Toon Link raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you had manipulated time several times, so why that was surprising for you?"

"Haven't I said it already? Because the logic in this doesn't make sense!"

Then, Beep-0 receives another message.

"Aha! Our cryptic colleague calls to congratulate us!" Beep-0 exclaimed before reading the message… which did not start as everyone was expecting: " _'MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The Moon Gate is open and Mr. Tom Phan awaits. Soon, you'll be out of the picture entirely! Muhahahahaha!'_ "

"What in the name of Valoo is this?!" Medli flinched.

"What's with that scary laugh?" Marin trailed.

" _Come on! This should be obvious that it's not our mysterious helper already! MY GOD!_ " Jewel thought, her frustration coming back.

"' _Er… when I wrote 'out of the picture' I meant, 'doing great'. Also, when I wrote 'muhahahahaha' I meant, 'congratulations'. Also, when I wrote 'muhahahahaha' the second time I meant, er… 'You guys are really cool and I like you a lot and definitely don't wish you any harm.' *snicker*'_ "

"Okay, what the hell was that? There's definitely something suspicious about this message." Tetra stated. "I'm starting to think this might be not our helper saying that." everyone except for Beep-0 agreed with her.

" _THANK YOU! Finally!_ " Jewel thought.

"Yes, this message seemed suspicious, but I can't really pinpoint what exactly is wrong." Beep-0 said, causing Jewel to face-fault at that.

" _Beep-0… HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!_ _Autonomously intelligent scientific research, my ass! I swear; if he mentions anything about Tom Phan again, I'm going to scream… literally!_ "

"Well! It would seem that our quest is almost at end. Let's not keep our savior waiting any longer than necessary!"

With that, the gang began to make their way back to the Moon Gate. However, it seems that Jewel is waiting for the right moment to snap… if Beep-0 says the name 'Mr. Tom Phan' one more time. But the heroes were about to also encounter something completely unexpected for them, and it is about a flashy performance of some kind…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **An entertaining opera performance is about to unfold! In the next chapter, of course! Please review!**


	12. The Phantom of the Bwahpera

**Ladies and Gentlemen, grab some popcorn and locate your seats! "The Phantom of the Bwahpera" performance is about to start!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Phantom of the Bwahpera**

 **World 3-9: Opening Night!**

The gang walked into the Moon Gate and found themselves standing in a ruined theater, though the main stage remained intact.

"Oh, what's this?" Marin wondered.

"Why, it's a theater!" Beep-0 exclaimed. "Tom Phan sure has a flair for the dramatic, doesn't he?"

Unfortunately, what Beep-0 said was a huge mistake: Jewel, who would for sure snap if she heard Beep-0 say the name 'Tom Phan' one more time, heard it and was starting to lose her mind.

" _No… Jewel, you are at the best part of the game. You can't snap right now…_ " she tried to keep herself cool, but no use: " _You can't… can't… can't… CAN'T…!_ " her eye twitches uncontrollably, and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHH!" she released a very loud scream that echoed all over the place, which not only drew the attention of all her friends, but also scared the crap out of the nearby ravens as they flew out of there. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"Woah! Jewel, what's gotten into you?!" Beep-0 flinched.

"I'VE… HAD… ENOUGH, BEEP-0!" Jewel yelled.

"What?!"

"THIS FREAKING TOM PHAN CHARACTER IS NOTHING BUT A LIE! THIS WAS ALL A TRAP FROM THE BEGINNING!"

"WHAT?! Are you saying that our helper has betrayed us?!"

" ***groan*** NO! If it was our helper, then these messages would always end with 'Your Biggest Fan', for crying out loud! And did they end with that phrase? THEY DIDN'T!"

"…oh. I kind of knew there was something suspicious about some of these messages, but I couldn't quite figure out…"

"THAT'S exactly why I'm angry at you! You were supposed to be INTELLIGENT! You said it yourself when we first met! And you still claim to be intelligent when it was very obvious that it was not our helper sending those messages? BULLSHIT!"

Then, a message popped up from Beep-0, causing everyone except for Jewel to have frightful looks on their faces.

"Don't worry. This time it's really our helper sending that message." Jewel assured, but she still had a sour look on her face.

"If you say so…" Beep-0 said before reading the message: " _'Beep-0, just a quick note to let you know my email was hacked. Please ignore any messages about a Mr. Tom Phan as I suspect it's a trap… though no doubt you figured that out for yourself already, as I'm sure it was as obvious to you as it was to me. Signed, Your Biggest Fan.'_ "

"In which it wasn't…" Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Crud… Our helper is going to kill me…" Beep-0 gulped.

And right on cue, everyone heard Bowser Jr's laugh as he and Spawny arrived at the scene on the former's Clown Cart.

"So, you finally decided to show up! You're just in time for the show." Bowser Jr said before flying to the stage. That's where it FINALLY hit Beep-0:

"Bowser Jr! It was YOU that sent us those messages asking us to collect the Relics of Goodness so we could unlock the Moon Gate to find Mr. Tom Phan, wasn't it? I knew it all along!" but then, he received a death glare from Jewel. "Er… well, I suspected." another death glare from her. "Okay, I just figured it out in the last thirty seconds." everyone except for Jewel facepalmed at that. "Tom Phan was a red herring. It was just a TRAP, wasn't it?"

"Oh, he's real alright… In fact, thanks to you, he's about to make his debut right here on this very stage."

Bowser Jr then tossed out a random Rabbid and the two 'Relics' that our heroes collected from his Clown Cart. As the Rabbid saw the balloon, he began to play with it by pulling its tongue as Bowser Jr continued:

"Go on now, Spawny… Do your thing!" but Spawny looked away from him. "Hmm… Maybe you need a little encouragement."

With that, Bowser Jr pulled up his mask to his mouth to scare Spawny. Frightened, Spawny felt stress coming to him, thus activating the power of the SupaMerge once again. Bowser Jr picks up Spawny and aimed him at the Rabbid and the two 'Relics' before he fired a beam at them.

"Did you just scare that little guy in order to get what you want? Not even I would do that to a friend." Skull Kid told Junior.

"You got that right for once, Skull Kid." Young Link nodded.

"Oh, what do you know? You thought your friends abandoned you so you tried to cause trouble on a parallel realm anyways! You don't know the real meaning of friendship!" Bowser Jr mocked Skull Kid.

"Hey, don't talk to him that way!" Young Link shot back. "Besides, that was Majora's fault!"

"Who cares about that? Oh! He's almost done!" Bowser Jr looked at the result of the merging. "Ahem! Ladies and Gentlemen! Behold! Tom Phan! Better known as… PHANTOM! Now, if you excuse us, we've got an opera performance to watch!" he flew off.

"An opera performance? That sounds nice!" Tingle piped up. "Has anyone brought some popcorn?" everyone sighed while shaking their heads.

The camera pans to the Phantom, who is a levitating, heavyset Rabbid ghost with an Enlightenment-style attire and a Boo-like underside revealing the phonograph. He presented himself with a quite charming singing voice.

 _Phantom – Hogs the Spotlight!_

Eventually, background music started to play as Phantom began to sing with a spotlight lit above him for some reason:

 _Bwah… Hum… ah-ehm_

 _Bwaaaaah-Bwah-Bwah BwaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

" _Urgh… Must not…fangirl over this performance… and the upcoming boss fight…!_ " Jewel thought.

 _Bwah Ahem-har…_

Phantom cleared his throat once again, and then…

 _Humph! You think yours is a real moustache?_

 _Who's done me a thousand wrongs_

 _Ever since Donkey Kong?_

 _Slithering down every pipe_

 _Despite his plumb-shaped body type!_

"Oh?" Mario was quite baffled by that as he looks down at his stomach. Rabbid Yoshi couldn't help but laugh at him.

 _Who's gonna run in fear_

 _While screaming 'Mamma miaaaaaaaaaa'?_

 _Who leaves me gray and grim?_

 _Oh, what does Peach see in him?_

"Huh?" Peach blinked in surprise.

 _MARIO!_

 _With great joy in my heart_

 _Each time I watch Mario Kart!_

 _You're first and doing so well_

 _But here comes the Spiny Shell! Ha ha ha!_

"Story of my life…" Luigi mumbled.

"Same here…" Jewel grumbled.

 _And now you and your Rabbid friends_

 _Have finally met your ends!_

 _Just let me catch my breath_

 _Then I'll 'high C' you to death!_

After that, applauses were heard as confetti rained down on the Phantom.

"You know, that Phantom sure does know how to put up a show." AU Zelda admitted.

"Bravo! That was great!" Tingle clapped along with the Rabbid heroes.

"GREAT?! He just ROASTED me!" Mario yelled furiously as he equips his blaster. "I'll make him pay for making fun of me!"

"~My stage technique allows me to keep my composure under the SPOTLIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!~" Phantom sung.

"SHUT UP!" Mario shot back while firing his blaster at him, only for the blast to just phase through him.

"~Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Can't hurt me now!~"

" _What_?!"

"The chance of us damaging the Phantom right now is 0%" Fi said.

"Grr…" Mario growled under his breath before turning to Jewel, still keeping a serious expression on his face, "Jewel, how do we damage him?"

"Um, well…" Jewel was taken a bit aback with Mario's anger. " _First I was angry and now Mario… no wonder he was named after an Italian name that means 'bitter'…_ " she cleans her throat before explaining: "Okay, the Phantom is immune to all attacks when he's hogging the spotlight. See that lamp over there?" she pointed to a lit lamp in front of them. "If we destroy it, the spotlights won't work anymore and the Phantom will be exposed and free to be attacked."

"Got it." Mario said firmly and dashed off into the battlefield without a second thought to break the lamp Jewel had indicated. In doing so, the spotlights shining on the Phantom went out and his lower part was now solid.

"My… SPOTLIGHT!" Phantom cried in a dramatic fashion.

"…Of course! His lower part is solid now!" Lana concluded.

"Indeed. We now have a 100% chance of damaging him." Fi added.

"About time!" Mario exclaimed, but before he could fire a shot at the Phantom, two Valkyries popped out from the back of the stage. "Ugh… Reinforcements…" he groaned as he manages to avoid one of the Valkyries' shot by ducking from his cover.

"~BWAAAAAAAAAAAH!~" unfortunately, Mario had lost concentration, allowing the Phantom to attack him by releasing a powerful operatic scream. It also triggered the Push Effect, so Mario was pushed back from where he was. "~Imbecile! I'm a national treasure!~"

"Oh yeah, his attack triggers Push as well." Jewel told.

"This is getting annoying…" Mario muttered.

"Well, you're already mad at him, so this isn't surprising."

"We should take care of the reinforcements first." King Daphnes suggested.

"You mean you all will. I'm going after the Phantom." Mario spoke coldly, causing the gang to flinch a little.

"Well, okay…" Linkle blinked.

As the gang began to advance towards the Valkyries, the Phantom suddenly activates his Stone Deaf technique, catching Jewel's attention:

"Look out! Don't get too close to him or we'll turn into stone!"

The heroes quickly heard Jewel and stepped away from the Phantom before focusing on the Valkyries. Meanwhile, Mario avoided another operatic scream attack from the Phantom before firing a shot at him.

"Hrk-! Just great!…" Phantom groaned.

"You're going to pay!" Mario declared as he fires more shots at him.

With the Valkyries, after Rabbid Mario used Magnet Dance to draw them closer and Rabbid Luigi weakened them, the gang avoided their shots before the three boomshot wielders fired at them, triggering all of their Effects, leaving the Valkyries frozen, vamped and burned all at once.

"Yeah! Lucky shot!" Jewel fist-pumped.

Since the Valkyries were now severely damaged, Skull Kid finished them off by playing his Lunar Ocarina, sending his fairies Tatl and Tael to damage the Valkyries continuously as he conjures a large ball of darkness before chucking it at them.

By the time the Valkyries were finished off, Mario had dealt enough damage to the Phantom to start the second phase of the fight, with him teleporting to another side of the stage, and a new set of spotlights shone on him as two lit lamps rose up from two different corners of the battlefield.

"There's two lamps now!" Toon Zelda exclaimed.

"~How's my nose looooook? I'm not blending into the backdrop, am I?~" Phantom asked himself as he was looking into a mirror. "Good!" he chuckled. "Now, where was I? Oh yes… ~Cut out noooooooooow… to my stage adrenaline!~"

In addition, three Bucklers also appeared.

"And Bucklers too, 'cause why not?" Tetra added sarcastically.

"~Only in the spotlight, am I in peeeeeeaaaaace!~" Phantom sung.

"Urgh… Luigi, can you get me up there?" Mario demanded.

"Um, sure…" Luigi replied and gave Mario a Team Jump to the high ground on the right, where one of the lamps was before he destroyed it.

Rabbid Luigi was making his way to the other lamp, until the nearby Buckler activated Super Chance and attempted to fire a pushing shot at Rabbid Luigi, only for him to activate his Super Barrier to neglect that, and successfully destroyed the other lamp.

"I'm a n-national…treasure!" Phantom cried out as his lower body was once again exposed. "~My precious rose… I've grown over-fooooooooooond… of the spotliiiiiiiight!~"

"Enough of this bullcrap!" Mario yelled as he fires a shot at Phantom.

Meanwhile, King Daphnes rammed into the Buckler who attacked Rabbid Luigi previously by ramming into him in his boat form. Then, Tetra fired her pistol at him, did two slashes with her cutlass and sent him out of bounds with another shot from her pistol, defeating him.

Toon Link summoned the Spirit Train to ram into the other two Bucklers, and then Twili Midna came in to stab the ground with a spear she materialized, creating an explosion. After Toon Link and Twili Midna avoided the Bucklers' Boom Dashes, Fi finished them off by turning into her sword form and slashed herself at them before stabbing the ground, creating a circle of light that exploded.

Mario once again was avoiding all of the Phantom's operatic screams he was throwing at him until the hero in red managed to reduce the Phantom's health all the way down again. Just like last time, the Phantom teleported to the next portion of the stage as more new spotlights shone on him.

To the gang's surprise, the Phantom started to sing a new act for his opera performance:

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _You should kneel, I'm the STAR!_

 _You are nothing but a parody_

 _I'll find you a good role in a TRAGEDY! (Ahahahaha!)_

" _It's-a me!" "Let's-a go!"_

 _The only words you know!_

 _My art will touch your princess's HEART_

 _And you will be pulled APAAAAART!_

 _You think you'll win this tournament?_

 _I'll send you to retirement!_

 _You're so NOT worth the hassle!_

 _Your princess is in another castle!_

 _Mushrooms won't end the pain…_

 _Time for the Phantom to start his reign!_

More applauses were heard, and then three lamps rose up this time.

"~While the spotlight is on, it's just me and the AUDIENCE!~" Phantom sung.

"There's not even an audience!" Mario yelled.

That's when two Peek-a-Boos popped out of the two high platforms.

"I guess they could count…" Darunia shrugged.

"That doesn't matter… He's going down!" Mario settled as he charges towards the nearest lamp, which was the one right behind the Phantom.

"Bwaaaah!" the Peek-a-Boo on the left side spots Mario and fires a shot at him.

"Whoa, hold it!" Link quickly came in front of Mario and blocked the shot with his shield. "Be more careful next time, Mario."

"I appreciate the help. So all of you must back me up as I destroy the lamps!" Mario exclaimed before he dashed at the lamp that he was going for to destroy it.

"O-Okay…" Link replied as he fired a Shock Arrow at the Peek-a-Boo to stun it as Peach gave Mario a Team Jump to reach the lamp from above and destroy it. After Mario exited through a Rabbid Pipe, Tingle tossed bombs at the Peek-a-Boo while flying on his balloon before Lana finished it off by sending a fire-breathing Argorok at it.

As the gang went to the other Peek-a-Boo, Mario avoided the Phantom's attack before he was successful at destroying the final lamp.

"You wretch!" Phantom growled.

"You're about to die!" Mario shot back, ready to fire more shots from his blaster at the Phantom.

The Peek-a-Boo fired shots at the rest of the heroes, only for them to avoid them, and then Toon Zelda came out of her phantom armor and shone light at the Peek-a-Boo, blinding it. AU Link then used his magic rod to create two spinning pillars of fire to hit the dazed Peek-a-Boo before Rabbid Yoshi fired his rumblebang at it to finish it off.

After the Peek-a-Boo was finished, the Phantom was just one shot away from death.

"~How dare you! My vision will not be compromised!~" Phantom sung while glaring at Mario.

"Oh yeah?! This ends NOW!" Mario declared, firing one last shot from his blaster at the Phantom.

Once he was hit, the Phantom threw a melodramatic, sobbing tantrum, reaching for the sky at the very end… before fainting. Strangely enough, roses were thrown and cheers were heard before the Phantom was defused back into the regular Rabbid, the phonograph and the Boo Balloon.

"Good riddance to him." Mario spoke coldly before turning away from the stage, leaving the rest of the gang bewildered.

"…I'm guessing the happy-go-lucky Mario is gone for a while." Jewel sweatdropped. "Maybe we should wait for the next day so that Mario would get over it quickly."

"That's not a bad idea, Jewel." AU Link replied. "After all, we haven't rested enough until now."

"I agree." Fi threw in. "Resting is important to keep us in good shape and prevent us from pushing ourselves too hard in the next upcoming battles. Not to mention there's a higher risk of us losing concentration if we don't rest enough."

"Alright, then I'll send all of you back to Peach's Castle so we could do just that." Beep-0 said.

" _It's a shame it's over… I'm guessing my readers have really enjoyed that part as well, not just me._ " Jewel thought. " _On the bright side, this story is almost over and I've been wanting to start a bonus story for this saga for a very long time._ " she finished as she was teleported back to Peach's Castle with everyone else.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **You probably agree with me already, but the fight with the Phantom was definitely the highlight of the game. Heck, even the people who don't even like the Rabbids admitted they loved that part as well, which really surprised me. Because I love Phantom's character, I payed close attention to what he keeps saying during the fight so that I could put in all of his lines here. And I had a lot of fun with that! Though I will admit that I got a Game Over on my first attempt for the first time I played this game, but I eventually succeeded on my second attempt.**

 **Next up is the dreaded Lava Pit! Until then! Please review!**


	13. Into the Pit

**It's getting hot these days from where I live... but good thing I've managed to finish this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Into the Pit**

The next day, Mario's anger towards the Phantom has finally ceased, so the gang decided to head to the next area, in which Jewel told them it was the last one. After all, that area would lead them to the Dark Land region, where Bowser's Castle is located.

As usual, Jewel provided some new weapons for herself and the Mario and Rabbids crew: Mario's new weapons were the Grudge Metal blaster and the Toad Tapper melee. Rabbid Peach's weapons were the Pay The Piper blaster and the Avalanche sentry. Rabbid Luigi's weapons were the Marble Marauder bworb and the World Cannon rocket. Luigi's weapons were the Bagsniper precision and the Road Reaper sentry. Rabbid Mario's weapons were the Big Cat boomshot and the Feel The Heat melee. Peach's weapons were the Nasty Yella Fella boomshot and the Gobblegoose grenaduck. Rabbid Yoshi's weapons were the Renegade rumblebang and the Bowsertail Jr grenaduck. Jewel's weapons were the Bullion Bill boomshot and the Sir Crackers grenaduck.

The Hyrule Warriors cast who had multiple weapons were back to wielding their default weapons, with Skull Kid and King Daphnes wielding stronger versions of their weapons: the Majora's Ocarina and the Sail of Red Lions respectively (Note: all of the Hyrule Warriors cast are wielding their level 3 weapons).

With that done, everyone was ready to leave, when suddenly… they all looked at Twili Midna and saw that she started to glow.

"Oh no… The magic of the gemstone is running out again…" Twili Midna muttered before the glow became more intense, causing the gang to shield their eyes.

Once the glow faded, everyone looked back at the twilight princess in shock: she was back into her imp form again, with the Fused Shadow mask and everything.

"What?!" the Hyrule Warriors crew except for Midna yelled.

"Yep, I'm back into my cursed form…" Midna grumbled.

"Wait, did you mention a gemstone?" Peach asked.

"Oh, right." Jewel said. "I actually managed to make Midna regain her true form again after that war with this gemstone." she showed everyone a light pink gemstone. "I called this the True Me Pink Diamond. Despite being a diamond, this gemstone is not as powerful as my Extreme Diamond, but it is one of the most powerful nonetheless. This gemstone allows one to regain his or her true identity no matter what or how it caused the individual to change into a different form. But this gemstone has a very limited amount of power, so once all of its power is drained, so will its effect."

"Yes, and Jewel said that this gemstone could maintain my true form for only 2 days before its power is completely drained." Midna added. "So this is not the first time this has happened."

"And how long does the gemstone need to get all of its power back?" AU Zelda asked.

"Just 1 day."

"Well, you know the drill." Jewel replied with a shrug. "So, do you think you can handle being an imp for the rest of our adventure, Midna?"

"I may dislike this form, but I won't allow that to stop me from fighting alongside you guys! I'm still in! I got my Sol Shackle ready!"

"That's the spirit! Now let's go, everyone!"

"Hmm… Perhaps you might need some extra help?" suddenly, everyone heard a voice coming from behind. When they turned around, who they saw shocked Lana:

"Cia?!"

"It's been quite a while, right Lana?" Cia replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Triforce in this universe?"

"Well, the main plague is in the Mushroom Kingdom, not Hyrule. I assure that the Triforce will be perfectly safe until we come back."

"If you say so."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Beep-0 asked.

"My name is Cia, and I am Lana's oth-…"

"Sister." Lana interrupted. "She's my sister."

"Oh, I see. Understandable, since you two look quite similar." Beep-0 pointed out. "Well, it's nice to have another member in our already huge team. Now, come on! Let's not dawdle anymore! To the Lava Pit!"

"Lana, why did you…?" Cia whispered to Lana.

"We can't reveal who we really are to _everyone_ , you know?" Lana whispered back.

Everyone then went to the cannon in the area that would take them to the Lava Pit and get themselves ready to confront Bowser Jr.

* * *

 **World 4-1: If It Rains It Pours Lava**

Lava Pit, as you would expect for any last world from the Mario games, is a volcanic area consisting of many lava pools, mine cart tracks, a mecha-producing factory further out, and Bowser's Castle, which is located even farther from where our heroes landed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the very mouth of the lion itself – Bowser Jr has been busy since his father left." Beep-0 said.

"So the Dark Land has also been affected…" Mario mused, looking around. "That Megabug really did a lot of damage to the entire Mushroom Kingdom."

"And Bowser Jr took the advantage of that to recreate this place in his own image." Peach added.

"It looks as if he's transformed the heart of this volcano into some sort of military production facility." Beep-0 pointed out. "I fear our travails thus far are just a prelude for what is to come. Be on your guard…"

The place they were was quite unnerving: it looked like Lethal Lava Land mixed in with a steampunk theme, with a lava river coming from a volcano flowing down the wooden piers, a campsite in many parts of the landscape below where there wasn't any lava, and there were a lot of objects depicting Bowser Jr's symbol.

The gang walked down the path ahead, and once they reached their first battlefield of this world, Luigi was nearly hit by a pyroclast.

"Ack!" he yelped, catching everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Medli asked.

Then, more pyroclasts rained down all over the battlefield. Strangely enough, they did not hit the four hiding Lava Hoppers this battlefield had.

"Watch out – it's raining volcanic pyroclasts all over the battlefield!" Beep-0 warned. "A lava shower is nothing to be taken lightly (or to be taken at all, for that matter)."

"So how do we avoid getting hit by those?" Linkle asked.

"See those charred spots they leave behind after crashing to the ground? We'd better avoid standing on them. This volcano is different in that it's very methodical – once it hits a spot, there's a good chance it'll hit again. So, standing on the charred spots is literally playing with fire. Better our enemies than us!"

"Well said it, Beep-0." Jewel nodded. "Anyway, there are four Hoppers up ahead. Let's make our way to them while avoiding stepping onto the charred spots. We never know when the pyroclasts will strike."

With that, the gang made their way to the Hoppers, making sure to not step onto the charred spots, and once they were close, the Hoppers fired a shot at them, but they got into cover. However, they have stood behind a cover with a charred spot underneath their feet.

"Look out!" thankfully, AU Link warned everyone to move out just in time when the pyroclasts began to strike.

After the pyroclast rain, one of the Hoppers used Team Jump to get up on the high ground where the heroes were and activated his Shield. Cia warned the gang to step back a little before she created a dark orb on the ground and stomped her foot on it three times, sending three shockwaves that hit the Hopper, with the first one breaking his shield. Lana then finished him off by firing a magic orb at him.

"You still like to cooperate with me, right Lana?" Cia smiled as she looked back to her other half while the rest of the heroes were taking care of the three remaining Hoppers.

After the rest of the Hoppers were taken care of, two more popped out, including a Ziggy from the high ground. Before the Hoppers could activate their shields, Impa quickly acted by sending water kunais at them, and Toon Link executed a Hurricane Spin to finish them off.

Unfortunately, he and the others didn't notice the Ziggy coming and he was tackled to the ground by the Ziggy's dash. Just then, the pyroclast rain came back and the Ziggy was hit by it, thus giving Mario the chance to finish him off with Hero Sight.

"Even the weakest enemies are getting smarter." Impa observed. "Thank goodness we acted fast."

"If this is how things are going to be, who knows what might lie ahead?" AU Zelda stated.

"We'd better be careful, then." Zelda warned.

They all went down the road ahead, eventually arriving at the factory.

* * *

 **World 4-2: When the Going Gets Tough**

"That's an interesting factory…" Peach looked around in awe.

"Though I'm not sure about the types of different 'machines' being used here…" Young Link said, noticing the very… odd machines used to power up the factory.

What machines, you may ask? Well, for starters, a huge bellows was somehow feeding a small pool of molten rocks, heck you can even hear the noise of the bellows when it lets out air, by itself, a giant _blender_ was whipping up lava from a cauldron, giant faucets were pouring some sort of chemical water into giant barrels… the list goes on.

"Isn't it quite hilarious that oversized household objects are the machines in this factory?" Jewel asked with an amused grin.

"I… guess so?" Mario shrugged.

"Just what is this factory producing, anyways?" Toon Zelda wondered.

"You know, I actually have no idea either." Jewel replied with a shrug.

They went past a portion of the factory where there was a giant Rabbid-shaped furnace at the wall, which had many objects from the three previous worlds our heroes went through being used as fuel, before they found another battlefield up ahead. And hoo boy, it starts by just throwing in three Smashers, one from the high ground, and two on the mid-level ground, with two Hoppers and two Ziggies at the very bottom. As you would expect, the Smasher that was right in front of the heroes immediately began to charge at them.

"I don't think so!" Skull Kid taunted him before he trapped him into a tornado until a small meteor crashed down to damage the Smasher inside, sending him out of bounds.

Mario quickly gave everyone a power boost before he stomped on the Smasher's head after a Team Jump, and he finished him off with a shot from his blaster.

The two Smashers below saw their comrade's demise and rushed into the Rabbid Pipes to attack the heroes. Link, Zelda and the Hyrule Warriors cast jumped down to the mid-level, but as for the rest… Rabbid Luigi could only weaken the Smashers before he and the others were smacked by them.

"Why didn't you all just jump down like we did?" Tetra asked.

"We use a different game mechanic than you all, obviously!" Jewel retorted.

Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Yoshi then dashed into the two Smashers before they, alongside the others except for Mario and Rabbid Mario, went into the Rabbid Pipe so that the two Marios could obliterate the Smashers with their hammers.

Finally, the gang avoided the shots from the Ziggies and Hoppers thrown at them, and then Peach, Jewel and Rabbid Yoshi tossed their grenaducks at them while Rabbid Luigi fired his rocket at the same time, thus defeating all of the four enemies at once when all of these attacks combined.

"Okay, my M-Power is proving to be very useful." Mario grinned.

"Indeed." Jewel nodded. "Now, come on. We're about to enter a mine."

* * *

 **World 4-3: …The Tough Get Going**

The interior of the mine showed quite the opposite of what our heroes saw about the Lava Pit so far: large blue and green crystals were giving the mines a fluorescent blue-greenish light, it was cool in contrast to the hot factory, and nothing around them looked ominous. However, it gave somewhat a feeling of depression, as the people from the alternate universe recognized this place.

"All of these crystals… They look familiar." AU Zelda breathed.

"Hey, General Impa… Could this be…?" AU Link looked at Impa.

"Yes." Impa nodded. "This area has to be mixed with the Crystal Cave from the Eldin Caves."

"What?! You think so?" Lana asked.

"Hmm, so the other universe has also been affected…" Cia mused.

"Wait, are you saying that this is part of the exact same place that my alternate counterpart watches over?" Mario guessed.

"It is." Impa replied. "We haven't seen any trace of our locations in this universe… until now."

"Dear god… Let's just hope that if we destroy the Megabug, everything will go back to normal." Beep-0 hoped.

"But we still have no idea of how to get rid of it!" Zelda lamented.

"We'll figure out a way." Link assured. "Though I can't help but think that Spawny and the Megabug are somehow connected in a different way…"

"What different way?" Toon Link asked.

"I'm guessing that-…"

"Watch out!" King Daphnes suddenly gave a warning and everyone ducked just in time as a shot went past them.

"Bwah ha ha ha!" the one who fired that shot, which was a Hopper, laughed.

Yep, the heroes found another battlefield, with this one having one Smasher on both sides, with two Hoppers at the very peak.

"I suggest we leave the talking for later. These enemies must be cleared out." Fi said.

"Oh boy! Let's go!" Agitha exclaimed.

Lana and Cia had teleported to where the Hoppers were to take care of them together while the rest focused on the Smashers. The sorceresses dodged every shot the Hoppers were throwing at them before Lana creates six magic walls and wall-jumps between them to damage the Hoppers and blasted them away by snapping her fingers to destroy the walls. After that, Cia blasted both of them with showers of dark beams to finish them off.

With the group handling the Smashers, on the other hand, they ended up getting surrounded because more Smashers kept popping out.

"What… Where did all of these come from?!" Luigi asked.

"Get away from us, meat heads!" Darunia yelled while the Smashers started to run towards everyone as he pounds the ground with his fists to create a pool of molten rock to stun some of the Smashers as the four Links ran forward and slashed through them.

"Are you thirsty?" Ruto taunted as she fired waves at the remaining Smashers to knock them away.

With that, Rabbid Mario boom dashed into the Smashers and he alongside Jewel fired their boomshots at them to finish them off.

"I will admit; I wasn't a huge fan of this battle…" Jewel admitted. "Until I chose the right characters, this battle was quite a pain to me."

"Yeah, considering the fact that even more of them just appeared before we could act!" Luigi remarked.

They went forward, and just when they thought they could catch their breaths… they found themselves into another battlefield with Bucklers and Peek-a-Boos.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Midna complained as she charged forward to grab all of the Bucklers with her hair, but the Peek-a-Boos weren't making it easy for her as they tried to fire shots at her… until Agitha and Tingle made quick work on them by flying up with the golden butterfly and balloon respectively.

Midna then was able to grab all of the Bucklers with her hair, since the Peek-a-Boos were distracted with Agitha and Tingle, and tossed them away with a swift movement. When the Bucklers tried to get up, Linkle fired a bomb from her crossbows along with Link and Zelda firing a Bomb Arrow, obliterating all of the Bucklers due to so many explosive attacks.

With the Peek-a-Boos, they saw that fighting with Agitha and Tingle were getting them nowhere and teleported away from them, forcing them to go back down. Unfortunately for the Peek-a-Boos, they left themselves wide open, allowing Medli to blow them away with wind before Toon Link and Tetra ran forward to slash through them with the sword and cutlass respectively.

With the enemies cleared out, the gang quickly made their way to the mine's exit.

"And we're out of here!" Jewel declared playfully as they all ran off.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

In another mine, this time filled with strange mushrooms and with lava below, there stood the Four Servants of the Goddesses from the other universe watching over an unconscious Yoshi. However, there was also another person with them: a tall man clad in red armor and a dragon-shaped helmet. If you know Hyrule Warriors, you'll definitely recognize him as the Dragon Knight Volga.

"I still can't believe Eldin Caves was affected by this whole mess." Volga muttered. "Our very home… ruined by those stupid Rabbids and thrown into this universe…"

"I know, Volga. But it's not like it's their fault!" AU Mario replied.

"Yeah! It was probably a freak accident." AU Luigi added. "Accidents happen all the time, but they can be fixed."

" ***sigh*** if you say so…" Volga sighed.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?" AU Mario grinned. Volga slightly looked back at him with a small grin.

"Everyone, I can feel the presence of people coming here." AU Peach informed. "It could possibly be Mario and his friends."

"Ah, so they've finally arrived in this world. I'm glad to hear that."

"It will be nice to see our counterparts again." AU Luigi smiled.

"Well, we better get ourselves ready for anything and wait until they come here." AU Yoshi said. "Since I know that my universal counterpart here is about to wake up soon." he glanced at Yoshi.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **At the end of Hyrule Warriors Legends, a new ending came up, where Lana manages to save Cia and at the end, they resumed their roles as the guardians of the Triforce, so now it makes sense why Cia is aiding the heroes here.**

 **Can I just say that I really enjoy the music that plays when the characters explore the mines? It gives quite a mysterious and eerie feeling, but it also sounds somewhat depressing, which is why I came up with a backstory for these mines, where they used to be the Eldin Caves from Hyrule Warriors. Makes sense, right?**

 **Next up is the showdown with Bowser Jr! Until then! Please review!**


	14. The plot thickens!

**Took quite a while, but I finished it!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The plot thickens!**

 **World 4-4: In Full Gear**

"Whew, thank goodness we made it." Luigi sighed in relief.

"You're telling me." Ravio agreed.

"Well, at least we're almost there. I can feel it!" Linkle exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Medli asked.

"Of course! I mean, we're close to Bowser Jr and Spawny. Once that's taken care of, we'll come home victorious!"

"That does seem logical… but you're missing one small flaw." King Daphnes told her.

"What is it?"

"Sure, we'll get rid of Bowser Jr, but that doesn't mean it'll stop the Megabug."

"Oh yeah…"

"I'm sure we'll figure out how to get rid of it… somehow." Toon Zelda stated.

"Here's hoping it's soon." Zelda hoped as they walked further, eventually arriving into another part of the factory.

"Another factory?" Peach asked.

"Yep." Jewel nodded. "And Linkle was right back there; we're approaching Bowser Jr's lair. If we go further out, we'll find him."

"The king said that even if we defeat Bowser Jr, we still have another problem to take care of." Impa reminded.

"I know, but if we want to save Spawny, we'll have to defeat Bowser Jr anyways."

"True." Mario agreed. "Let's hurry before he does something even worse to Spawny."

They moved on until they found another battlefield with two Ziggies, two Smashers, two Supporters, two Valkyries… and pyroclasts.

"Hey, hold on! How can there be pyroclasts inside a _factory_?!" Luigi questioned.

"Logic from the game." Jewel replied with a shrug. "If that wasn't enough, this same battlefield has a sandy tornado for one of this world's challenges." Luigi's jaw dropped upon hearing that.

"Well, putting that logic aside, let's get ready!" Lana hollered, as they all got ready to battle.

Seeing the two Smashers, Mario activated M-Power to give everyone a power boost as these two large Rabbids began to charge after them. Mario then fired a bouncing shot at the Smasher on the left while Luigi fired an ink shot at the one on the right. The Smasher that was bounced away then had his head frozen when Link and Zelda fired Ice Arrows at him while the Smasher that was inked was unable to attack.

With this opportunity, Impa slashed him to finish him off with her giant blade, and quickly ran back to avoid the Supporter's grenade. AU Zelda then finished off the other Smasher by firing a light arrow at him.

The two Ziggies decided to head down and go after the heroes… just in time when the pyroclasts begun, resulting in the Ziggies getting their rumps burned. Marin dropped the Wind Fish into them and Ravio fired three Bomb Arrows at them before tossing his Gale Boomerang to create two tornadoes before they grew into a bigger one, finishing them off.

Unfortunately, they did not see the two Valkyries doing a Team Jump with their respective Supporters and were about to drop next to the pair, resulting in them getting hit by the Valkyries' ground pound.

"OWCH!" Ravio groaned.

"Harsh…" Marin muttered.

Thankfully, they managed to get away in time to avoid the Valkyries and the Supporters' attacks. The rest of the heroes rushed to their aid, with Rabbid Mario boom dashing into the Valkyries while Peach healed Marin and Ravio with her Healing Jump. However, after Rabbid Mario fired his boomshot at the two Valkyries, the Supporters healed a faction of their health back. In return, the Valkyries provided them their Protection.

"Guys! We must not forget the Supporters!" Jewel warned.

Midna immediately attacked the Supporters by sending her shadow wolves at them, followed up by Agitha trapping the four enemies into a light tornado and attacking them with her giant butterfly. Once the four enemies landed on the ground, they became blue pixels.

"Well, mission complete." Jewel smiled. "Let's go on, shall we?"

Everyone agreed with her and moved on deeper into the factory.

* * *

 **World 4-5: Bowser Jr's Lair**

Eventually, the gang arrived at an area filled with a maze of incomplete Rabbid Pipes, and there was also some sort of mech at the far end.

"This is the biggest pipe labyrinth yet – seriously, how paranoid is Bowser Jr?" Beep-0 questioned. "So many pipes leading to nowhere – and is that a mech?! At what point do you just move to a gated community, you know?"

"I can see only one way through this place that will lead us to Bowser Jr." Cia said, directing to the very middle of the area. "Let's watch our step, there's no time to lose."

After the gang solved the puzzle (done easier thanks to Jewel), they went through the only complete Rabbid Pipe, taking them down to a battlefield surrounded by lava, and apparently Bowser Jr's personal belongings.

"Look at all that stuff… This could very well be Bowser Jr's room." Mario spoke, looking around.

"You said it right, Mario!" suddenly, Bowser Jr's voice came. Everyone turned around and saw him on the Clown Cart. "Well, well… So you fools made it this far, huh?"

"Give Spawny back right now!" Toon Link demanded, glaring at him.

"Hmm… Let me think on this, elf kid. NO." Bowser Jr replied with a smirk. "After all those lies you came up, I won't let you and the others get any closer to him!"

With that, Junior pressed a button in his Clown Cart and the same mech the heroes saw previously came down next to him as he laughs evilly. What was shocking to the heroes is that they saw that the mech was holding something, or better, someone on one of its claws.

"Spawny!" Marin cried out.

Bowser Jr flies up to the top of the mech and installs his Clown Cart on its cockpit to start piloting it as the claw shoves Spawny into its lid. Then, the mech pulls out a large hammer with a cow-shaped head of all things.

 _Mecha Jr. – Jr.'s Fave B-day Gift!_

"Is that… a cow-shaped hammer?" Young Link raised an eyebrow.

"Really odd choice for a hammer design." Darunia commented.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Rabbids designed it." Ruto said.

"Hehehe, this is gonna be fun." Bowser Jr smirked before he made Mecha Jr move forward and stopping halfway to the heroes' path in order to deploy a sentry.

"That's all it can do? Pfft, please." Midna rolled her eyes before she grabbed the sentry with her hair and tossed it back at Mecha Jr, exploding once it met the large mech.

"Argh!" Bowser Jr groaned from the impact. "Grr!" he began to charge after the heroes.

"Quick! Into the pipe!" Jewel exclaimed as everyone escaped Mecha Jr by going into the left pipe, taking them to the left side of the arena.

"Where do you think you're going? Fine, I'll just send another sentry!" Bowser Jr deploys another sentry.

"Everyone, Mecha Jr acts like a giant Smasher, so if any of us attack it, it will chase after us." Jewel warned.

"Oh great, another Smasher variant…" Luigi sighed.

"However, if we're far away from it, it will just send out sentries, but if we're too close, it will use its cow-shaped hammer instead. And don't be fooled by its appearance; that hammer is devastating, so we better avoid the second outcome!"

"So, just like the Smashers, if the furthest one attacks it, we'll be fine." AU Link said.

"Well… There is a cheap way to damage Mecha Jr easily…" Jewel smirked and whispered to the group, "We can make it run into its own sentry! I used to do that in the game all the time!"

"Ooh, I like that!" Midna grinned approvingly. "We can take that bratty kid easily!"

"Ugh, what's taking you so long?!" Bowser Jr's impatience was building up. "You know what? I'll just charge after you!"

"Oh, you better do it!" Jewel smirked mischievously. "Here, have something for a boost!" she tosses her grenaduck at him, causing Mecha Jr to move even more, only for it to run into its own deployed sentry as the heroes flee into another Rabbid Pipe.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Bowser Jr scowled. "And stop running away from me!" he charges after the heroes again.

Jewel then had another idea to provoke Bowser Jr: she whispers something to Mario, Luigi and Peach. After that, Peach gives Mario, Luigi and Jewel Protection before the trio charged towards Mecha Jr and fired their primary weapons at it. Because they were close to the mech, it immediately responded by slamming them with its hammer, but since they were under Protection, Peach took most of the damage.

"Owch! You wouldn't dare hurt your 'mama', would you?" Peach teased as Rabbid Peach was healing the trio.

"What?!" Bowser Jr flinched. "I-I didn't mean to-… Oh, who am I kidding? I already know you're not my mama after that other stupid vacation!"

"Your dad thinks otherwise!~"

"ARGH! That's it! You're all done for!" Bowser Jr yelled and began chasing after the heroes again, but not before breaking all of the Rabbid Pipes to cripple their chances of escaping.

"Oh, crap! What do we do?!" Luigi panicked.

"Um…" Jewel pondered, until she laid her eyes at the mech's lid where Spawny was placed inside. "Let's try to get that lid open!"

Everyone agreed with this idea. They ran around the mech in different directions so that Bowser Jr would be lost at who he should smack with the hammer. When Bowser Jr turned back to chase after them, the Rabbid heroes, who were the only ones as well as Jewel who stayed behind, fired their weapons at Mecha Jr, forcing it to turn back and chase after them.

However, Bowser Jr did not notice that Darunia had leapt towards the lid and easily opened it with his strong arms. Now that Bowser Jr was heading towards the Rabbid heroes and Jewel, the snarky princess had another mischievous look on her face:

" _Oh, this is gonna be good! I've always wanted to do that if that lid could open in the game…_ " she thought before quickly whispering something into Rabbid Peach's ear, who responded back with also a mischievous look before she sends out her sentry into the opened lid, in which Bowser Jr noticed this time.

"Oh… crud." he sweatdropped before the sentry blew up, and the mech starts malfunctioning. In a state of panic, Bowser Jr looked up and saw that the hammer was about to smack him, so he quickly grabbed Spawny before fleeing from the mech just in time as the hammer came down and smashed the mech's cockpit.

As a result, Mecha Jr exploded, sending a shockwave in which the Clown Cart was caught into, causing Bowser Jr to lose control of it. The Clown Cart went flying into another mine, and its sudden jerking movements resulted in Bowser Jr losing his grip on Spawny, who was dropped on the edge of a cliff. Unfortunately, Spawny's tiny hands couldn't hold on to the edge for too long and he ended up falling down from it, much to Junior's shock and concern.

He was about to head down to save Spawny, until he saw Mario and his crew coming to him, and also given the status of his Clown Cart, which could not fly properly due to being a bit too damaged, he had no choice but to flee.

* * *

 **World 4-6: Reunited**

Everyone's glares at Bowser Jr quickly turned to worry as they began to make their way to the edge to see if Spawny was all right… when suddenly:

"It's okay! He's fine!" a familiar voice came.

The owner of the voice then came up by doing his famous flutter jump while carrying Spawny on his arms. A big smile showed up in Mario's face:

"Yoshi!" he beamed as he, Luigi and Peach ran over to him.

"Guys!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Glad to see you safe and sound!"

"For you too, Yoshi!" Peach replied.

"Ah, the famous Yoshi – and with Spawny, no less! Fortune has FINALLY smiled upon us!" Beep-0 exclaimed. "So, Yoshi, is it true you have your own island?"

"Well… It's not exactly mine…" Yoshi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "But there is an island where all Yoshis like me live at peace."

"I see."

"Hold on, just what exactly were you doing down there, Yoshi?" Luigi asked.

"Because we brought him here." another voice spoke up, and right on cue, the Four Servants from the other universe came up from the cliff while flying on a dragon. The dragon landed and the servants got off of it before it changed back to Volga.

"The servants from our universe!" AU Zelda exclaimed.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach's eyes widened as they saw their counterparts walking towards them.

"You…?" Mario blinked. "But I thought you were-…"

"I know." AU Mario spoke. "But if both our universes are being torn apart, we have to act."

"True. Well, it's actually nice to see you guys again."

"So do we."

"Oh, you're those servants from the other universe, right?" Beep-0 asked, earning a nod from the servants. "Interesting… but who are you?" he looked at Volga.

"His name is Volga, the dragon knight of the Eldin Caves." AU Mario responded for him. "He and I are friends, so that's why I brought him along."

"Personally, I'm not too fond of helping out humans, especially my 'ex-mistress' here." Volga said, earning a disapproval look from Cia, but he ignored her and continued, "But since I'm already friends with one and this and our universe were caught in this mess, I'll have to let that slip out."

"Everyone, look!" Marin called out cheerfully. "Spawny is coming to his senses!"

Everyone the rushed to Spawny, where in his point of view, everything appeared blurry and all he was hearing are echoes of Beep-0's voice:

"Stand back! Don't frighten him. Spawny! Are you alright?"

"Bah…?" Spawny did once his vision returned to normal.

"Yes, well… we're glad to see you, too." Beep-0 spoke softly. "Oh! Ah… well, I suppose you HAVE unleashed a swath of awe-inspiring destruction across the Mushroom Kingdom thanks to your reckless handling of the SupaMerge…" Spawny began to feel guilty upon hearing this and cresfalls in sadness.

"Poor thing…" AU Peach lamented.

"You tell me." Peach nodded.

"Er… um… but as colossal disasters go, this one was… er… not so bad?" Beep-0 spoke awkwardly, in an effort to try to cheer up Spawny. "Let's see here um… the positives are… um… Hmm. Yes! The Sherbet Desert was cool… plus now we all know how to spell 'sherbet' – boy was that a surprise." everyone except Spawny facepalmed at that.

"That was a terrible excuse, Beep-0…" Ruto groaned.

"What? I was just trying to cheer him up!"

" ***sigh*** anyways…" Jewel interfered to change the subject. "We've no time to celebrate – Bowser Jr could be back any second. We need to get Spawny out of here, NOW!"

"Jewel's right." AU Yoshi agreed. "Let's not waste any more time."

"Ah, but first… new weapons!"

Jewel then used her wristband to summon new weapons for her and the Mario and Rabbids crew. For Mario, they were the Carpe Die-em blaster and the Glamor Hammer melee. For Rabbid Peach, they were the Lucky Devil blaster and the Iron Curtain sentry. For Rabbid Luigi, they were the Round Shield Shocker bworb and the Righteous Rocket rocket. For Luigi, they were the Denim Destroyer precision and the Deploy Toy sentry. For Rabbid Mario, they were the Kite Commando boomshot and the Thunderbolt melee. For Peach, they were the Heavy Artil-Lily boomshot and the Von Quackington grenaduck. For Rabbid Yoshi, they were the Kimono No No rumblebang and the Mallardario grenaduck. And for Jewel, they were the Groove Thing boomshot and the Sir Goldwain grenaduck.

Yoshi also got new weapons and his own techniques. His weapons were the Prey of Kitsune rumblebang and the Pastel Farewell rocket. His techniques were Egg Beater, a reaction shot, and Super Chance, which allows him to provide himself and his allies a guaranteed Super Effect.

Surprisingly enough, the four servants also had their own cell weapons: AU Mario's weapons were the Anvil blaster and the Grid Gavel melee. AU Luigi's were the Up Close & Personal precision and the Attack From The Future II. AU Peach's were the Battlin' Bill boomshot and the Scubam! grenaduck. AU Yoshi's were the Luau Launcher rumblebang and the Sixty-Watt Swat rocket.

"You also have your own cell weapons?" Mario was surprised.

"And why shouldn't we?" AU Mario smiled.

With that, everyone moved on inside the new caves along with Spawny following behind being watched by Marin and Agitha. These caves were a lot different than the previous one they went; the interiors were given a fluorescent blue and purple glow, with the ones providing the glows being strange and odd slimy mushrooms. Additionally, most of the blue glow came from large blue lava waterfalls on the walls from opposite sides. In some platforms, there were pools of normal-colored lava carved in.

"What's with the lava on those platforms?" Darunia wondered.

"They are part of the lava from Eldin Caves." Volga replied. "You all have ventured inside a cave filled with crystals previously, haven't you?"

"We have." Impa nodded.

"As you might have guessed, both parts of Eldin Caves have been separated from one another when it was mixed with this universe."

"So they were really part of Eldin Caves…" AU Link remarked.

They kept walking… until they came upon another puzzle involving platforms that change positions.

" _Oh no… I freaking hate this puzzle…_ " Jewel thought (and yes, this also applies to me).

Well… after they solved it, they made it to the other side, where Beep-0 instructed them:

"Before we proceed, I want to remind everyone that keeping Spawny safe MUST be our top priority. NO ONE is to take their eyes off of Spawny for a single SECOND!"

Unfortunately, Spawny was already gone. And what was the cause? Agitha had taken her eyes off of him the moment she saw a firefly passing by, and Marin was forced to drag her back, but it was too late.

"Hey, Beep-0…" Marin tried to get his attention, but he didn't listen and continued:

"The very fate of the two universes depends on us returning home safely."

"Um, Beep-0…"

"I'll admit, we've had some missteps – perhaps one or two were even mine…"

"Beep-0…"

"…but now that Spawny is with us, we can't afford to let ANYTHING stand in our way…"

"BEEP-0!" Marin yelled as loud as she could, and Beep-0 finally turned to her.

"What?"

"Spawny is gone already!"

"He's WHAT?!"

"Where did he go to?" Yoshi wondered.

"Over there!" Mario pointed.

Everyone looked at where he was pointing and saw Spawny at the distance walking away from them… in a very strange way: he had his arms spread out in the front while in a trance, making him look like a walking zombie. Not only that, but there were some red pixels coming out of his goggles. Suspicious…

"Great! You guys spooked him." Beep-0 grumbled. "Well, don't just stand there, go get him!"

"We didn't spook him!" Marin retorted.

"Never mind! Let's hurry!" Jewel hollered.

Everyone rushed out of the caves after Spawny, unaware that they were about to encounter a huge trouble outside…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **We're near the end... Next up we're about to have a confrontation with a series of familiar villains! Please review!**


	15. Villains Galore

**That took quite a while, but here it is!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Villains Galore**

 **World 4-7: Spawny Snatched!**

The heroes quickly rushed outside of the caves, where to their horror, they saw Spawny floating in the air, still in a trance, surrounded by red pixels. What was more horrifying was when they looked up at the sky: the same vortex from before was now bigger than ever, enough to cover the entire sky, and its color was now a hellish reddish-orange.

Suddenly, at the vortex's core, a figure began to emerge out of it. Spreading its now existent wings, the dragon-shaped figure let out a roar that pierced through the entire skies before flying down towards Spawny.

"Is that… a dragon?!" Medli flinched.

"I can't tell if that's really a dragon, but it looks like one." Fi said. "I can confirm that the Megabug has grown strong enough to assume a physical form, thus this dragon comes to existence."

"WHAT?!" everyone except Jewel yelled.

Then, the dragon snatched up Spawny, who began to freak out over the event as he reaches out his hand for the heroes before he was absorbed into the dragon. With that, the dragon doubles in size and flies off, dropping several odd red spheres along the path ahead to Bowser's Castle.

"Oh no… What have we done?" Lana trailed.

"No. We can't blame ourselves." Toon Link shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "After all, Bowser Jr started it all."

"Well, I hope you're happy!" speaking of Bowser Jr…

"Hey! Are you really implying that this is our fault?!" Beep-0 scowled.

"Spawny and I were perfectly happy together. Five minutes with YOU and he gets kidnapped!"

"That's because the Megabug grew in strength just now at the worst possible time! There was no other way to stop it!"

"And did you say he was perfectly happy?! Spawny was NEVER happy with you!" Marin yelled.

"Yes, he was!"

"Then tell me that scaring him off all the time is the right thing for 'friends' to do!" Linkle threw in.

"Who cares? You were the ones who started this mess after all!"

"No, we didn't!" Toon Link growled. "YOU were the one who've been abusing Spawny's powers, not us! Because of that, we were forced to become your pawns in a chess game, even if you did not intent to! That means YOU were the one who started this ever since you forced Spawny to join you back at the tower! I kept trying to tell you and you didn't listen! If you have listened to me, none of this would've happened!"

Bowser Jr took a moment to remember back what Toon Link had told him back at the tower when he met Spawny for the first time: _"What?! That's NOT what we want! We're just trying to save him!"_. He will admit that because of everything that has happened and with that vortex growing stronger, the heroes definitely weren't after Spawny because of his talents. But for the last sentence, which was trying to save Spawny, he still wasn't convinced, and with Junior being Junior, he retorts:

"Oh yeah? And what's Papa gonna say when he comes home to find a giant energy dragon hanging out in his castle? Lucky for you he's still on vacation, so you'll have time to clean up the mess you all made."

Toon Link was about to retort, when suddenly, Bowser Jr's phone rang.

"That's him now." Junior took out his cellphone. "It's probably just another photo of him standing next to a stupid statue or an old pile of rubble." his guesses were oh so wrong; it was a text message, which read: "Decided to come home early, son. See you soon! – Papa."

Panic immediately hit Bowser Jr, knowing what would happen if his dad came home sooner, and in the midst of panic…

"Oh, no!" he yelled… while accidentally dropping his phone into the lava below, incinerating it.

" _Welp, RIP the only phone Junior ever had._ " Jewel thought.

"That dragon's gonna squish my dad! And then my dad's gonna squish ME!" Junior panicked, acting all paranoid. "What am I gonna do?! You GOTTA help me!" he begins to leave. "I'm coming, Papa! I'm coming!"

"Okay, that's just wrong." Toon Link sulked. "First, Bowser Jr pins the blame on us, and now he wants us to help him…"

"Talk about mood whiplash here." Jewel commented.

" ***sigh*** well, like it or not, Bowser Jr does have a point…" Beep-0 sighed. "That thing in the sky has been gaining power with each corruption we've set free. It's taken form now – AND it has Spawny. Whatever we do, we must do it quickly, before it gains any more strength… or soon no force in the Mushroom Kingdom will be powerful enough to stop it."

"Oh my… But what is that Megabug planning to do?" Peach asked.

"From what I've learned when playing the game, the Megabug's main goal is to destroy every single universe in existence." Jewel tensed up, causing everyone to gasp at that. "Yes, even parallel universes."

"Then we have to hurry." AU Mario demanded. "The fate of our universes and other ones depends on us now."

Everyone quickly nodded and moved on into the unstable Dark Land, until they came upon a battlefield with two Valkyries, two Peek-a-Boos, two Smashers, and four Bucklers.

"Oh joy… more of these cretins." Impa groaned. "As if the current situation isn't growing dire…"

"We have no other choice. These enemies are not going to let us pass anyways!" AU Zelda exclaimed, as they got ready to battle.

"Look out! These Bucklers are coming to us!" Jewel warned as she saw the Bucklers charging after them.

"Not today!" Volga declared before transforming into his dragon form before shooting a fireball from his mouth at the Bucklers. He then rammed into them, crashing to the ground with a huge fiery explosion, sending them out of bounds as he turned back to human form.

After the Bucklers came back from out of bounds, Rabbid Mario activated Magnet Dance to draw them closer before he finished them off with his melee.

The Smashers saw everything and started to go after the heroes in rage, but not before one of them activated NME Empowerment. Seeing the Smashers coming, Jewel, Peach, Rabbid Yoshi and AU Peach tossed their grenaducks at them, triggering all of their Super Effects, resulting in the Smashers being frozen and pushed. When they were pushed out of bounds, they were defeated.

"Bwaaaah!" the two Peek-a-Boos attempted to shoot at the heroes, but they hid behind cover just in time.

"I have an idea!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Mario, give me a boost!"

"Sure!" Mario nodded as Yoshi did a Team Jump with his help.

Then, when Yoshi landed on the ground above, he did a devastating ground pound, damaging the nearby Valkyrie and the Peek-a-Boo. He then fired his rumblebang at the Peek-a-Boo, triggering the Ink Effect, so it was unable to attack, before ducking into the cover to avoid the Valkyrie's shots.

The servants quickly went up the Rabbid Pipe to assist Yoshi, starting with AU Yoshi firing his rumblebang at the Valkyrie, triggering Freeze, followed up by AU Peach firing her boomshot, and then AU Mario fired his blaster to finish her off. After that, AU Luigi fired his precision at the Peek-a-Boo once it teleported further out, defeating it.

The Valkyrie at the far end then gave Protection to the Peek-a-Boo nearby and then proceeded to do a ground pound at Yoshi, but he avoided it. Tingle then flew up with his balloon to toss bombs at the Valkyrie and the Peek-a-Boo, and Agitha sent a colony of golden butterflies out of her basket at them, defeating the Peek-a-Boo.

With only the Valkyrie remaining, she tried to run away, only to get blasted by Yoshi's Egg Beater, and she was history.

With that battle done, the gang rushed off in order to get even closer to Bowser's Castle, but as they got to another battlefield…

"Hey, what are those things up there?" Linkle asked, pointing to three red spheres at the high ground.

Then, two of the red spheres exploded, and out of them came two Rabbids… dressed up like Wario and Waluigi.

 _Bwario & Bwaluigi – Corrupt Caricatures!_

"WHAT THE CRAP?!" Mario and Luigi yelled at the same time.

"…Well, that's something you don't see every day." Yoshi said.

"But what about the other one?" Peach asked, looking at the third red sphere.

Eventually, it explodes, and much to the Hyrule Warriors cast's surprise, especially Cia and Volga, out of it came…

"WIZZRO?!" they yelled.

"Hiya ha ha ha!" Wizzro cackled. "Are you fools ready to face my power again?" he then looked at Cia. "Ah, Cia. My old ex-mistress! What a disappointment that you've sealed me back into the ring previously! But now, I can finally get my revenge and show you how powerful I can be!"

"Wizzro… How did…?" Cia breathed.

"Okay, I know that's quite shocking, but can we leave that for later?!" Jewel exclaimed as she saw Wizzro creating… strange slimy cycloptic fish-like creatures with dark magic and sending them at the heroes. Thankfully, they managed to avoid these creatures just in time.

"Dah dah dah duh duh!" Bwario did a Team Jump with Bwaluigi's help and crashed to the ground with a ground pound much like a Valkyrie, damaging everyone.

"Bwah da dah!" Rabbid Yoshi, being the crazy-axe Rabbid, immediately fired his rumblebang at Bwario, only for him to counter the shots with shots from his rumblebang. Bwario stuck his tongue out before rushing into cover and activating Villain Sight.

However, that caught Rabbid Peach's attention and smirking, she sends her sentry at Bwario, who was forced to shoot at it, before it exploded on him, triggering the Push Effect, thus leaving him exposed.

"Bwuh!" Bwario growled, but before he could attack, AU Luigi fired his precision at him, covering his face with ink, so he was unable to attack. When he managed to get the ink off of his face, he saw Jewel standing right in front of him, holding her boomshot. "Oh, buh…"

"So long!" Jewel smirked before firing her boomshot at Bwario, and he was knocked on the ground unconscious.

"Buh!" Bwaluigi did not like the treatment the heroes gave to Bwario, so he decided to head down and activate Magnet Dance, affecting an unsuspecting Rabbid Luigi, before slamming him with his melee, triggering Honey, so Rabbid Luigi was stuck to the ground.

Rabbid Mario saw this and angrily shot Bwaluigi with his boomshot, triggering Vamp. When Bwaluigi began to charge after Rabbid Mario, Mario and AU Mario fired their blasters at the former, making him bounce back up at the higher ground.

After that, Link and Zelda fired Fire Arrows at Bwaluigi, causing him to run around trying to fan the flames. During this, Linkle did a Team Jump with Link's help and fired her crossbows at Bwaluigi while in the air, and he was knocked to the ground, unconscious.

"No! You little pests!" Wizzro growled, seeing Bwaluigi's defeat and went down to launch dark fire at the heroes, but they avoided it as AU Zelda fired a light arrow at him.

"You're going down just like last time, Wizzro!" AU Zelda declared as AU Link fired a sword beam at the dark wizard.

"Argh!" Wizzro groaned before firing a dark laser from his hands at AU Link.

"Whoa!" AU Link rose his shield to block the attack just in time.

Then, Young Link put on his Fierce Deity Mask and slashed Wizzro from behind, followed up by Impa swinging her giant blade to cover his face with water.

"AAARGH!" Wizzro yelled as he shook out the water. "You'll pay for that!" he sent out homing dark fire at his attackers, only for Toon Link to blow it away with his Deku Leaf. "What?! How?!" he didn't see that coming.

"I'm the Hero of Winds, remember that." Toon Link spoke firmly before he slashed through Wizzro to end him once and for all, in which he exploded into red pixels.

"I have to say; that was badass." Jewel complimented before high-fiving Toon Link.

"You're welcome."

"But, what about these two?" Link asked, directing to the unconscious Bwario and Bwaluigi.

Then, everyone watched the Bwah Brothers regain consciousness, and once they did, they snarled at the gang… before glancing at each other and freaking out before bolting out of there.

"Well that was… something." Young Link broke the silence.

"Nngh…" Cia groaned, which caught Lana's attention:

"Cia? What's wrong?"

"Didn't you see that Wizzro exploded into red pixels, the same colors of the Megabug? I'm having a feeling that the Megabug is able to create a copy of any villains we've faced before, and it looks like they also retain their memories of what happened to them before they were destroyed for good. And if that's true, then the Megabug could even create a copy of… you know."

" ***gasp*** y-you don't mean…?!" AU Zelda gasped, knowing exactly what Cia was talking about.

"Oh, hell no!" AU Link flinched. "We can't allow that!"

"Then we MUST hurry before it does so!" Impa demanded.

They nodded and moved on, eventually arriving at the area leading to Bowser's Castle.

* * *

 **World 4-8: Castle Guards**

So many battles ahead, so little time. The heroes were desperate to get into Bowser's Castle before the Megabug does anything worse or grows too powerful; powerful enough to destroy all universes.

Shortly after they were done with two battles on the same battlefield, much to their dismay, Bwario and Bwaluigi came back again.

"Them again?! Give me a break!" Volga complained.

"Wait, look!" Lana pointed. "Three more red spheres!"

"Oh no… Who's going to come out this time?" Toon Zelda asked with worry.

The spheres exploded, revealing… Ghirahim, Zant and Yuga!

"NO!" the Hyrule Warriors cast yelled in horror.

"Fancy meeting you again." Yuga smirked.

"You shall not go any further!" Zant declared.

"Actually, we're all here to beat all of you within an inch of your pathetic lives!" Ghirahim exclaimed.

"Oh, and before you all perish, there's someone else here who appears to… hit on you." Yuga snickered, referring to Mario.

"What?" Mario raised an eyebrow, and right on cue, a new female-looking Rabbid enemy snuck up behing him and tapped him on his shoulder. "What the…?!" he turned around, but the Rabbid circled around him so that he wouldn't see her. And once Mario turned around, the female Rabbid immediately embraced him in a flirtatious hug and kissed his nose before dropping him to the floor.

 _Lava Queen – Blows Her Stack!_

The heroes had bewildered looks on their faces after watching what just happened. But Peach on the other hand… was not happy _at all_ as her eye twitched in jealously:

"Hey! That's my nose to kiss! Not yours!"

Lava Queen just only mocked her back in her Rabbid language, but even if Peach couldn't understand her, she was still mad nonetheless.

"Oh, someone's jealous!" Ghirahim teased. "Now, let's begin, shall we?"

With that, the Hyrule Warriors cast went to take on Ghirahim, Zant and Yuga, while the rest went to take on the Bwah Trio.

Lava Queen began by Team Jumping out of Bwario and ground pounding the floor. Mario and his crew avoided the attack, but the Rabbid heroes weren't so lucky, and were all affected with the Burn Effect once they were hit by the ground pound.

"She can inflict Burn when she lands?!" Luigi asked.

"Well, maybe that's why she's called Lava Queen." Jewel replied.

"How nice of her to come closer to us. Because she's going down after flirting with my Mario!" Peach hissed, holding her boomshot firmly. Mario was taken aback a little by Peach's attitude, but since he did not enjoy flirting, he had to agree with her and readied his weapon as well.

Unfortunately, with the Rabbid heroes running around like crazy due to being affected with Burn, Bwario took advantage of that to activate Villain Sight, resulting in him firing freezing shots at Rabbid Mario. Lava Queen followed afterwards by firing vamp shots at Rabbid Yoshi.

"Uh oh, we have to help our Rabbid counterparts!" Mario exclaimed.

"Roger that!" Yoshi nodded.

Once the Rabbid heroes stopped running, Mario and Yoshi Team Jumped off of their Rabbid counterparts to cleanse the effect on them, with Yoshi ground pounding Bwario and Bwaluigi in the process. When Bwaluigi began to chase after Yoshi, Rabbid Peach fired a Honey shot at him to trap him into place before she healed herself and her Rabbid companions.

Bwario was about to react to that, but Rabbid Luigi fired his bworb at him, triggering Stone. Lava Queen saw all this and activated Scaredy Rabbid to repel everyone away from her.

"Hold still…!" Link was trying to aim his Shock Arrow at Lava Queen when he was affected by her Scaredy Rabbid. Once the effect passed, he fired the Shock Arrow at Lava Queen, stunning her.

Meanwhile, Bwario and Bwaluigi escaped their prisons, and then Bwaluigi activated Magnet Dance, drawing Luigi, Rabbid Yoshi and Rabbid Luigi close to him. But before this trio could get up close to Bwaluigi, AU Yoshi quickly fired freezing shots from his rumblebang at him, interrupting the effect of Magnet Dance, so the trio stopped moving.

Bwario blabbed angrily to the heroes, unaware of a sentry coming to him deployed by AU Luigi, and once he realized it, it was too late: the sentry blew up on him, pushing him around. And once he got up, Rabbid Mario was right next to him and flattened him to the ground with his melee, which was enough to knock him out.

With Bwaluigi, after AU Luigi inked him so that he wouldn't be able to attack, he got wrecked with dashes and shots from Luigi, Rabbid Yoshi, Mario and Jewel, and he was the next one to go down.

Lava Queen was about to draw them away again with Scaredy Rabbid, only for AU Peach to fire a freezing shot from her boomshot to prevent that from happening.

"She's all yours." AU Peach smirked at her universal counterpart, who smirked back before approaching Lava Queen with a cold look.

"Just to let you know… that no one is allowed to kiss Mario's nose except for me!" she declared while aiming her boomshot right into Lava Queen's face. "See you in hell, bitch!" she fired her boomshot at her, finishing her off.

"Mama mia… Never thought I'd see the day where Peach would say things inappropriate for a princess…" Mario sweatdropped.

"You tell me, bro." Luigi agreed. "By the way, how are the others doing?"

Speaking of which…

"OHOHOHOHOHO! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!" Zant yelled like a kid on a sugar high before materializing a pole from under his feet and firing balls of darkness, with AU Link and Toon Link blocking some of them while Young Link as Fierce Deity slashed through the rest.

"Even if that's just a copy, he's still a weirdo as always..." Toon Link remarked once the balls ended.

"I couldn't agree more." Young Link agreed upon taking off his mask.

"Look out!" Impa warned when she saw Ghirahim sending out small daggers at them. Everyone quickly avoided them, but Ghirahim teleported from where the heroes could not see him and with a snap of his fingers, he sends out a barrage of Bokoblins at them. Skull Kid took care of the barrage with ease by firing a laser beam from his eyes, but that didn't seem to amuse Ghirahim the slightest:

"Ah, you're that child who tried to help me with the ceremony of reviving my master and also impressed me with how you were going to eliminate the humans. I should've known that you would betray me one day…" he then charges for Skull Kid to slash at him, but he avoided the attack.

"This wasn't my doing! It was Jewel who forced me into the good side!" Skull Kid retorted, but Ghirahim didn't care and attempted another strike… only for Young Link to slash him away.

"You get away from my friend!" Young Link yelled.

"Your… friend?" Skull Kid blinked.

"I know you're being controlled by Majora, but since my true friend is still there, I can't just slip that out."

" _Link…_ " Skull Kid thought.

"Time for me to show you what is true perfection!" Yuga exclaimed before swinging his picture frame at the heroes, but they avoided it, and then Yuga sent a current of electricity from two yellow magic portraits, which was about to hit Lana, Ruto and Marin; all of them were weak to lightning. But before the lightning could hit them, AU Zelda casted Nayru's Love to block it.

"Oh, so the beautiful princess has come to face me again? How… lovely." Yuga teased.

"I'm not going down like last time you confronted me!" AU Zelda declared as she fired a light arrow at him, but he dodged it.

"Nice try, but you have to do better than that, gorgeous."

"Stop teasing me like that!"

Yuga was about to attack her, until he was suddenly trapped into a pool of boiling water that Tetra fired from her pistol.

"What?! What is this madness?!" he yelled.

"She's not alone this time, you know!" Tetra smirked.

"We shall help you out, Zelda!" Toon Zelda exclaimed.

AU Zelda smiled as she and her two incarnations focused on Yuga.

"Nuh uh! You can't catch me!" Zant taunted while teleporting away from any ranged attacks the heroes fighting him were throwing at him.

"Ugh, I hate when he does that!" Midna growled.

"I am so with you." Lana threw in.

"Hmm, ranged attacks won't work…" Cia mused. "Unless…" she summoned Dark Links, and they managed to land a few blows on Zant without him noticing.

"Ouch! Ouchies!" Zant yelled.

"You still summon Dark Links?" Lana asked.

"I do, but for a good purpose this time, right?" Cia smiled.

"You hold still!" Linkle exclaimed before doing a diving kick at Zant and leaped into the air to fire a barrage of shots from her crossbows.

Zant then unsheathed his scimitars and began to go into a tornado spin to try to catch anyone inside it, only for Volga to interrupt that by thrusting his spear right into Zant's chest. Zant feel to the ground in pain, and when he looked up, he saw Midna… conjuring a giant twilight orb above her with her hair.

"Oh, shoot…" he cursed before he was hit by the twilight orb, causing him to explode into red pixels just like what happened to Wizzro.

"Ugh… Why is that no matter what happens, you'll always beat me?!" Ghirahim growled, now kneeled on the ground tiredly after being overwhelmed by many attacks.

"Evil shall never win. That's why." Fi declared in her stoic tone. "No matter how powerful you can become, good shall always triumph over bad." with that, Fi turns into her sword form and impales Ghirahim right into the chest, in which he screamed in agony before exploding into red pixels.

"How imprudent!" Yuga hissed. "How can a bunch of masterpieces like you dominate my perfection?!"

"Well, let's just say… That you have no sense of what true perfection is!" Tetra teased.

"Ooh, burn!" Toon Zelda beamed in amusement.

"Now, girls… Let's end this off!" Tetra declared as the three Zelda incarnations readied each a light arrow and fired them all at once at the weakened Yuga, who exploded into red pixels once he was hit by them. The trio then high-fived afterwards.

Once this tiring battle was done, the Bwah Trio regained consciousness and decided to retreat, but not before Lava Queen blew one last kiss to Mario.

"Phew, glad that's over!" Beep-0 sighed.

"That sure was the most tiring battle we've had." AU Zelda said.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid we can't rest for too long." Jewel shook her head. "We still have to take care of the Megabug."

Suddenly, right on cue, everyone heard a loud roar coming from the distance.

"Was that… Bowser?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh crap…" Mario trailed. "I know he's my main archenemy, but the Megabug is a much bigger problem than him! We have to hurry!"

The heroes wasted no time in heading to Bowser's Castle, which was not too far now. What they didn't know was that a very intense battle would be waiting for them all at the castle…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Since I wanted to include every character from Hyrule Warriors in this story, I had to come up with a way to include the rest of the villains, and so I thought, "why not make them appear alongside the Bwah Trio?" and so here we have it!**

 **And so we're finally done... The final chapter that will end this story and this Saga as well (but there will also be a bonus story after this one!). Until then! Please review!**


	16. End of the Chaos

**The final chapter of this story to end this Saga is here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: End of the Chaos**

 **World 4-9: Bowser's Castle**

The large group of heroes, hearing Bowser's cries, had used a cannon to launch themselves to the peak of the castle, where they saw Bowser Jr rushing up to them.

"Hey! HEY! You gotta help my papa!" he pleaded.

"Why?" Mario asked.

"He coulda licked that thing himself, but… something happened to him!"

"We're too late, then. We should return to Princess Peach's Castle and marshal our forces." Beep-0 said.

"No, please! I'm sorry about before! I know it's all my fault…"

" _Well, I guess he finally admitted._ " Toon Link thought with a small smile.

"Besides, who needs more reinforcements? We already have a huge army over here!" Midna smirked.

"I'm actually with her." Skull Kid said. Everyone else also agreed with Midna.

"Yeah, I guess that's valid…" Beep-0 pointed out.

"Um, guys? You might want to take a look at Bowser…" Jewel trailed.

Everyone looked to where Bowser was and saw him looking tired, probably because he had a tough fight with the Megabug. Then, the Megabug took the advantage of that to engulf Bowser entirely as Junior runs away in panic.

The heroes watched in horror as the Megabug flies up while holding Bowser before it merges with him and a huge glow came. Once the glow faded, Bowser looked completely different than before: besides having the Megabug's tail and wings, his skin and his bracelets had its yellow markings, and his eyes were glowing an ominous yellow.

 _MegaDragonBowser – The Ultimate Boss!_

"Oh no…" Peach whimpered.

"This is bad!" Luigi panicked.

"He now looks more like an actual dragon…" Yoshi remarked.

"By the Goddesses…" AU Peach breathed along with the other servants.

MegaDragonBowser let out a powerful roar before divebombing towards the heroes.

"LOOK OUT!" Mario yelled, and everyone managed to avoid MegaDragonBowser just in time.

" **Bwahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHA!"** MegaDragonBowser laughed evilly with Bowser's voice. **"At last, I have full control over this pathetic Koopa King!"**

"Great, it's also using Bowser to be his voice…" Beep-0 grumbled.

" **You are correct, little Roomba! And as for you…"** he turned to the heroes. **"I should thank you all and that bratty koopa kid for making me stronger! A freak accident turned into catastrophic glory!"**

"Oh yeah? We're all going to defeat you like we did with the other Rabbid enemies we've faced!" Jewel declared as everyone else stood ready to fight, weapons in hand. "We all came this far and grew even stronger… There's no way we can lose!"

" **Oh, is that right, gamer princess? You think you and your absurd amount of friends can stop me?! Once I have unleashed my power on you all, this universe and its parallel counterpart will be destroyed… and then I will spread my power to all other existing universes and destroy them all until there's nothing left!"**

"We are not going to let this happen!" Jewel exclaimed. " _Mother… I'll make you proud and do the same thing you once did… leading a team to defeat a great evil…_ "

" **We'll see about that! But I'm not alone, you know!"** MegaDragonBowser then released another red sphere. **"You'll also be fighting someone who I could not believe was that powerful as I am!"** eventually, out of the sphere came out someone who terrified the Hyrule Warriors cast:

"GANONDORF!?" they yelled.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old enemies…" Ganondorf said. "And I know that you beat my henchmen, so there goes my good mood. But enough talk; prepare to perish along with all universes!" he drew out his Swords of Demise.

"Oh boy… we might have to split up into two groups." AU Zelda sighed. "One group will take care of Ganondorf, while the other focuses on MegaDragonBowser!"

Everyone nodded and split up, ready for this decisive battle between good and bad.

" **Come here, you!"** MegaDragonBowser activated Magnet Dance to draw in nearby heroes, which were the Rabbid heroes. He then ground pounds to send them flying. **"Hmph, I knew you would be the first ones to get caught, dumb Rabbids!"**

That statement did not make the Rabbid heroes too happy, and angrily, they all fired a shot from their primary weapons at MegaDragonBowser, dealing little damage to him.

" **Pitiful. That didn't even make a scratch! Is that the best you got?"** he then activates Villain Sight, only for Rabbid Peach to deploy a sentry afterwards to make him fire a stream of flames that worked like a rumblebang at it. **"Okay, that was pretty clever of you. But you all have to do better than this!"**

"Well said it!" Jewel smirked as Mario gave her and everyone who was clashing with MegaDragonBowser a power boost. "Everyone, let's go all out!" she declared as the group used their ranged attacks at him.

AU Link was the first one to charge towards Ganondorf and began to slash at him, but Ganondorf blocked his attacks and kicked him away.

"Always charging headfirst without thinking. Typical courage." Ganondorf teased.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Darunia yelled before smacking Ganondorf with his hammer, only for him to return the price by firing a sword blast at him.

"My, you are quite the hothead, huh? That might explain why you was the one trying to hold me back when I took over Hyrule Castle."

"Never mention this again!" AU Zelda fires a light arrow at Ganondorf, causing him to yell in pain, giving Midna the chance to grab him with her hair and slam him into the ground.

"Someone impale him while he's down!" AU Zelda implored.

"I'll do it!" Toon Link offered. "I'm the only one here who wields a sword that also possesses the property of banishing evil."

With that, he leaps into the air and plunges his Lokomo Sword into Ganondorf's chest.

"W-What?! H-How?! That's…not even…the Master Sword!" Ganondorf groaned after he stoped yelling in pain.

"True, but the Lokomo Sword was used to seal another evil entity. My future descendant wielded it for that purpose."

"Urgh… How…dare…you…!" but then, Ganondorf let out an evil chuckle. "But it's still not over yet. Look over there…"

The group looked over to the group dealing with MegaDragonBowser, who was panting heavily after receiving many blows from the heroes' weapons.

" **Persistent little fools, aren't you? I'm just getting started!"**

With that, MegaDragonBowser flies over to one of the ends of the battlefield and breathes out multiple fireballs from his mouth. The fireballs acted like pyroclasts and hit the ground on several parts of the battlefield. The ones who were hit by the pyroclasts were Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Ravio, Tingle, Rabbid Yoshi, Linkle and Toon Link, who had removed his sword out of Ganondorf's chest before he was hit, as they ran around but Ruto quickly doused them.

"As for me…" Ganondorf got back up before concentrating as a dark aura surrounded him. With a loud burst of dark mass, out of it came… Ganon.

"Here we go again…" AU Link trailed.

" **I'm going to crush you like the little insects you are!"** Ganon declared.

"Are you trying to insult my insect friends?! How rude!" Agitha hissed before using her giant golden butterfly she was riding on to attack Ganon, but that didn't do too much damage.

"Remember, everyone! Use the items we've collected on our previous journey to destroy Ganon's parts!" Lana instructed.

" **Come and get me!"** MegaDragonBowser taunted as he prepares to fly off to the right side of the battlefield.

"Mario! Luigi! Peach! Yoshi! Activate your reaction shot abilities! Now!" Jewel demanded as she activates hers. The addressed ones did just that, resulting in MegaDragonBowser getting bombarded by many shots as he was flying.

MegaDragonBowser then fired a stream of flames at Mario, but he hid behind an iron cover to avoid the attack, but that also caused it to be destroyed.

"Oh, crap! What?!" Mario didn't see that coming.

"Yep, MegaDragonBowser can destroy iron covers." Jewel informed. "We need them for a future use, so let's not bother in hiding behind them right now!" she looked at MegaDragonBowser about to shoot out pyroclasts again. "Oh, shit! Everyone, watch out for the charred spots!"

The group, even the one who was dealing with Ganon, heard Jewel and ran away from the charred spots, so this time, no one was hit by the pyroclasts. With the Ganon gang, they had moved away from the spots just in time to also avoid Ganon's Burning Breath attack. After this, Ganon's tail began to glow, so the gang quickly fired their hookshots at it.

"One part is down! Just three more!" Impa exclaimed.

MegaDragonBowser flew to the other side of the battlefield and once again sent out more pyroclasts. At the same time, Ganon used his Fury Horn attack just as the pyroclasts came; resulting in the projectiles he sent getting fed up with fire, thus acting like fiery projectiles.

"Ow!" one of the projectiles actually traveled far enough to hit Luigi on the head and setting his cap on fire. He quickly smothered the flames before they could spread.

Thankfully, the gang dealing with Ganon tossed their boomerangs at his two horns during his attack, destroying them. Angered, Ganon started to charge a fireball from his right claw.

"Guys! Spread out now!" AU Mario, noticing the upcoming Fireball attack from Ganon, warned the gang dealing with MegaDragonBowser. They looked at the fireball coming, and quickly avoided it while at the same time avoiding MegaDragonBowser's attack.

Right after Ganon shot the fireball, the gang quickly tossed bombs at his right claw. Now they only had one more part left.

Eventually, MegaDragonBowser flew back to the middle of the battlefield before kneeling down since he was badly injured by all the shots the gang fired at him. At the same time, the gang fighting Ganon managed to destroy his remaining part by firing arrows from their bows at a bulging eyeball from his left arm.

" **Grrr… you've forced my hand!"** MegaDragonBowser roared before standing up and protecting himself with a shield that appeared around him.

" **No… There's NO WAY I'll be defeated again!"** Ganon roared before creating lines of red lighting in a fan shape while slashing. The gang managed to avoid the attack just barely.

"Zelda, now it might be the perfect time to hand us the Light Arrows!" AU Link exclaimed.

"Right!" AU Zelda then used her magic to create Bows of Light for everyone. "Let us beat Ganon once again, this time for good! Even if he's just a copy!"

"YEAH!" the rest of the gang yelled.

First, they all avoided Ganon's claw swiping attacks, and once he proceeded to charge towards them like a bull, they leapt away, and the purple gem in Ganon's forehead began to shine.

"NOW!" AU Zelda yelled as everyone fired a Light Arrow at the gem.

After many combined attacks from the gang (all of those attacks were their Focus Spirit Attacks from the game), Fi did the finishing blow by turning into her sword form and plunging herself into Ganon's gem.

Back with MegaDragonBowser, Rabbid Yoshi instantly fired his rumblebang at him, but he did not receive any damage neither his shield shattered.

"Don't you see that he's protecting himself with a shield, Rabbid me?" Yoshi questioned.

"But his shield didn't shatter as well…" Mario observed. "How do we get rid of it?"

"We can't." Jewel shook her head. "But we can force him to disable it. Remember the iron covers? Let's all hide behind one of them right now!"

"Why is that?" Luigi asked.

"You'll see."

" **Fools! What's with you just hiding from me?! You know what? I'll just tear all of you apart!"** MegaDragonBowser growled while deactivating his shield and proceeded to use Whirling Fortress towards the cover everyone was hiding. The cover was destroyed, of course, but it also left MegaDragonBowser dazed.

"Open fire, everyone!" Jewel declared as her gang fired their cell weapons at MegaDragonBowser.

The combination of the blasts was strong enough to force the Megabug out of Bowser. At the same time, because of the Megabug's weakened state, Ganon began to glitch out with red pixels coming out of his body as Fi removes herself from the gem.

" **Argh…! I…will…not…be…defeated!"** Ganon groaned. **"Not…like…THIS!"**

"Your fate is already sealed, Ganon." AU Zelda spoke sternly to him. "Besides, you're nothing more than a copy from the Megabug."

" **No…!"** more red pixels came out of Ganon's body, along with a few electrical sparks of a short-circuit that grew even more in intensity over time. **"NOOOOOOO!"** Ganon eventually explodes into red pixels.

"Phew… glad that we took care of him." Link sighed.

"But it's not over yet…" Zelda pointed at the Megabug, who, after witnessing Ganon's fate, glared harshly at all the heroes before flying high into the air as Bowser collapses to the ground in exhaustion.

The Megabug flies back down at the battlefield and crosses it in a straight line as he was short-circuiting (and even showed Luigi and his Rabbid counterpart freaking out over the event for a quick laugh). After the Megabug crossed the whole battlefield and flying downwards, Mario and all his friends rushed to the edge of the battlefield, readying their weapons as the Megabug flew back up.

"Get ready…" Mario instructed his team as everyone nodded to him and continued bracing themselves towards the Megabug with glares fixed into it.

With a loud roar and in a desperate action, the Megabug decides to charge headfirst at the heroes. That's where Mario saw the perfect opportunity to strike.

"FIRE!" he yelled as all the heroes used ranged attacks at the Megabug at the same time.

When all these attacks hit the Megabug, it roared in pain before he slid on the battlefield and fell down the edge. The Megabug used all its effort to fly back up, but since he was now glitching out, he was bound to get defeated pretty soon. Eventually, the Megabug did one last shriek before exploding for good.

With the Megabug destroyed, the large vortex in the sky disappears and everyone could see a tiny speck in the sky. It was Spawny! He gently floats back down, with Bowser Jr catching him with a smile. Spawny surprisingly returned the smile before Bowser Jr set him down next to the heroes, who were taken aback by that since they never expected Junior to show off a soft side after everything he had done to them.

"Junior…?" Mario breathed.

"Yes, I'm lending him to you. I know you'll do a better job with taking care of him than me." Bowser Jr replied. "Uh… I guess I owe you guys a debt of gratitude or whatever."

"I just hope this has taught you a lesson…" Beep-0 said. "…taught us ALL a lesson, really. We ought NOT to meddle with powerful forces beyond our understanding." he addressed the heroes, who nodded in agreement.

"Look, I can't promise that I'll be good forever… but I'll try. You did kinda free my dad from a big, scary dragon thing." Junior glanced at the unconscious Bowser. " ***sigh*** Guess I'll have to take my lumps when he wakes up." that is, until he had a second thought, "Unless YOU want to take the fall for me! I mean, he already hates Mario, so…" unfortunately, what he received from the heroes were angry glares with some of them crossing their arms, others shaking their heads, and the rest with their hands on their hips, so it was clear that they were refusing this offer, in which Junior already saw it coming so he kept his frown.

"A tempting offer…" Beep-0 deadpanned before turning back to the heroes and exclaiming: "Alas, we must return to Princess Peach's Castle to let everyone know that the threat to the Mushroom Kingdom has passed!" the heroes nodded and celebrated together.

"Oh… yeah, well… until next time." Junior muttered before Beep-0 teleported the heroes out of Bowser's Castle.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

The Mushroom Kingdom was entirely restored ever since the vortex's disappearance. We then cut to the same location that started this story: the inauguration of a new statue, with the heroes gathered around it on a platform, a crowd of Toads _and_ Rabbids cheering below the platform, and confetti was raining down all over the place.

And just like at the beginning, Jewel was announcing through a microphone:

"People of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Raving Rabbids, we appreciate your applauding to all of us for saving this kingdom! Due to the previous statue being destroyed in the middle of the chaos, I and my staff decided to build a new one. But this time, it's not in honor of Princess Peach, oh no, it's in honor to one of our new dear friends who would always keep us alive in the battles we've faced!"

The crowd cheered, and Jewel put down the microphone and turned to address Rabbid Luigi:

"You know what? I'll let you be the one to unveil the statue for us, Rabbid Luigi."

"Bwah!" Rabbid Luigi exclaimed as he walks towards the statue, ready to pull the cloth. "Buh?" However, he stopped once he touched the cloth, and turned to the heroes with a "Aren't we forgetting something?" face. The heroes quickly understood what he was trying to say and they all cautiously looked up at the sky to make sure nothing, disaster or not, would interrupt them during the unveiling.

"Hey, it's fine! Nothing will happen this time!" Jewel assured. "Why, you may ask? Simple, six words: I have played the original game!"

Everyone got a good laugh out of that. Since he and the others knew nothing will go wrong, Rabbid Luigi shook off the hesitation and pulled the cloth. As Jewel mentioned before, it wasn't a statue of Peach; it was a statue of _Rabbid_ Peach! This statue showed her holding her phone on her right hand and a miniature version of the talking Sunflower on her left.

The crowd went wild, and Rabbid Peach was simply overjoyed that she has her own statue as the heroes clapped for her. Then, Rabbid Peach took out her phone and invited everyone for a group selfie. They immediately accepted and huddled together for the group photo.

* * *

 _ **A while later…**_

After the inauguration and everything around the castle cleaned up, the heroes went to Mount Brrr, where Lana revealed the Crystal Mirror so that the people from the other universe could go home.

"Well, I guess this universe and ours are back to normal." Impa said.

"Indeed." AU Zelda nodded as they alongside Linkle and AU Link looked back, seeing Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi chatting up with their universal counterparts. The Rabbid counterparts even joined the conversation. "I'm glad we got to see all of our friends here one last time." she smiled.

"No kidding." AU Link nodded. "And we made a lot of new friends here too."

"Just goes to show that anything can happen in between universes!" Jewel came in. "Alright, now how about sending my friends from this universe back to their eras?"

"Sure." Lana nodded.

She then creates several Gates of Souls, each leading to a different era. With that, all of the heroes from across the ages of Hyrule waved goodbye before stepping into their gates. Once everyone was in, the gates closed. Now the only ones standing are Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and their Rabbid and universal counterparts, Jewel, Link, Zelda, AU Link, AU Zelda, Impa, Lana, Cia, Volga, Linkle and Beep-0.

"So… this is goodbye?" Zelda asked sadly.

"Yes, someone has to go and rule over the Kingdom." AU Zelda replied as they hugged each other.

"It was nice to meet you, the hero from the other universe." Link said. "I hope we can meet again someday."

"Don't worry, we're closer than you realize." AU Link replied with a soft smile. "After all, we and the other heroes all share the same spirit, isn't that right?"

"Yes, you're right."

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi have finished saying their goodbyes to their universal counterparts.

"It was a pleasure to work together with you again to save this universe." AU Mario grinned.

"Indeed. Thank you all for that." Mario replied.

"Man, now I really wish I was courageous just like you." Luigi sighed to his counterpart. "After all, you serve the Goddess of Courage, right?"

"I do. But even that, I do not believe you completely lack courage." AU Luigi smiled. "If you do, then you would never want to go on adventures with your brother, or even worse, you wouldn't even be able to rescue him in a ghostly manor."

"True. But I'll try my best to be more brave!"

"That's how you say it. I would be very proud."

"Take care of yourselves while you're on your tasks, alright?" Peach said as she broke from her hug with her counterpart.

"We will." AU Peach nodded.

"I really wished we could learn more about you." Yoshi said.

"Well, you could request Lana to activate the Crystal Mirror at anytime, you know?" AU Yoshi smiled.

"That's right!" Lana chirped.

"In fact, we could tell you right now, but I'm afraid we don't have time. The Goddesses are begging for us to return to our posts." AU Peach said.

"We understand." Peach nodded.

"I will admit; as a high class warrior, you all did a pretty good job at all those battles." Volga admitted with a small smile. "To think I'm starting to trust humans even more."

"Who knows, Volga? Maybe you'll warm up to them even more!" AU Mario exclaimed.

"Huh, maybe."

With that, the group from the other universe waved before walking into the Crystal Mirror.

"Agh… I hate goodbyes…!" Jewel teared up, trying to wipe her tears away.

"Speaking of goodbyes, I think I and Link should get going back to Hyrule." Zelda said.

"Right." Link nodded. He then whistled, and in an instant, his and Zelda's horse showed up.

"Goodbye, everyone." Zelda climbed onto her horse along with Link climbing his. "It was a pleasure to meet you all."

"We'll make sure to come for a visit someday." Link added.

With that, Link and Zelda hit the reins, and their horses galloped away as the remaining group waved.

"So, wait… what about the Rabbids?" Luigi asked. "What should we do with them?"

"I think it's best for them to remain here, live in the Mushroom Kingdom." Beep-0 suggested. "After all, I think your Rabbid counterparts want to hang out here where they identify more with you guys." he addressed Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi.

"Oh, well… I guess we'll have to find homes for them all." Peach chuckled.

"Lana, we should head back to Hyrule too." Cia told her. "We need a Triforce to guard."

"True." Lana nodded. "You go ahead; I still have something to do here."

"If you say so." Cia replied before disappearing in a flash of light.

Then, Lana teleported everyone back to the castle's courtyard, where they watched the Rabbid heroes join up with the regular Rabbids to play together. The group couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Now, would you all mind I have a little talk with Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi in private, Jewel?" Lana requested.

"Um, sure." Jewel nodded. "I'll be heading back to my kingdom soon, after all."

Lana then walked along with Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi into the castle. Jewel was still waiting for the blimp that would take her back to Pi'illo Island, and that was getting boring to her.

" _Okay, so once I communicate with my real life persona, what kind of story I should tell her to write? After all, she has done novelizations of a lot of Mario games already, and she's probably getting tired of that at the moment. Maybe it's time to move on to a different franchise for a while. But which one?_ " she thought. Then she was thinking about Lana wanting to talk to her friends in private… until Jewel decided to break the rule: " _You know, while I still wait for my ride to arrive, perhaps I should spy on them…_ "

With that, she sneaks behind Lana and the others and hides behind one of the castle's doors.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Lana?" Peach asked.

"With you all meeting everyone who joined the war that took place in the other universe, I thought it might be a good time to reveal something to you all." Lana spoke, crestfallen.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"You see, I'm actually not from your universe. The same applies to Cia."

"Wait, you're not?! So, are you telling us that…"

"Yes. I and Cia are from the parallel universe."

Jewel gave a silent gasp as she was listening to the conversation while hiding.

"Then why did you and Cia came to our universe?" Peach asked.

"Because due to what Cia did at the war, the Goddess Hylia was severally disappointed in her, and it made even worse when Cia suddenly faded into my arms. Because of that, Hylia decided to name a new Guardian of Time from my and Cia's clan to take our place, and that's where that other guardian you all saw the first time you stepped into our universe comes in. Her name is Svet, and with her guarding the Triforce of my and Cia's universe, we both thought it was the end for us."

"Oh my…"

"But when we learned that there was a Triforce in this universe and the fact that it doesn't have anyone guarding it, we decided to take advantage of that. And that's the reason why I and Cia now live in this universe."

"So that war you keep mentioning almost ruined your and Cia's job…" Luigi mused.

"Okay, now I'm curious. Just what exactly happened in that war? I wanna know the whole story!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Of course. We have plenty of time and the Rabbids just want to play after all." Lana nodded. She then directs the group to a couch. "Sit here. It's going to be a long story…"

Jewel have heard everything from her hiding spot, and that caused her to have a brilliant idea:

" _Eureka! That's it! This is going to be a great story for my real life persona to write!_ " she thought before exiting the castle, just in time when her blimp arrived to take her home.

* * *

 _ **One ride back home later…**_

The people of the Pi'illo Kingdom happily welcomed Jewel back as she politely waved at them. She walked all the way back to her castle, but once she got in her room, she saw a teenage girl… playing _The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_ on her Switch.

"LUKA?!" Jewel flinched.

"AAH!" Luka jumped in startle, but in the game screen, Link had just died from a Guardian's blast. "Jewel, you startled me! And I was in the process of killing a Guardian!"

Luka was a teenage girl around 17 years old. She had a circular face with tan skin and large light-brown eyes, and her long wavy hair was a flaming reddish-orange. Her outfit was a pale yellow t-shirt with two small collars folded in the front, a purple-belted red pleated miniskirt, white long socks with purple horizontal stripes that reached her knees, and scarlet slippers. Her accessories were golden Triforce-shaped earrings, a Joy Pendant as her necklace, a small Wind Waker pin on her t-shirt, and a silver bracelet on her left wrist that had the three Goddesses' pearls from _The Wind Waker_ carved into it.

"Sorry about that. But seriously, what in the world are you doing here?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, um, I just decided to take a vacation on your home island while you were away. I was shocked that you also had Breath of the Wild on your Switch!"

"Yeah, I do." Jewel chuckled. "Now, I need some private time. You can take the game if you want."

"Sure!" Luka nodded and left with the Switch. Once she was gone, Jewel got to her desk and activated some sort of odd device.

"Hey, real life me!" she exclaimed.

" _Hello there, my fictional persona."_ FairyTalePrincess16 replied. _"Man, I'm really glad this story is finished. I just want to do something new for a change."_

"Well, I've got a new story for you to write!"

" _You do? What is it? Please don't tell me it's another Mario-related story…"_

"No, it's not, silly! It's this one…" Jewel told her about the theme of the story.

" _Ah, perfect! You know, I've always wanted to write a novelization of this game anyways!"_

"I know, right? I've seen a lot of novelizations of this game in the browsing section, and none of them features the extra parts. So you might be the first one to ever do that!"

" _Indeed! I'll get to work on its script right now!"_

"Alright! Good luck!"

Jewel ends the call.

" _Well, doing novelizations is fun, but can get tiring quickly when focusing on the same franchise too much. I hope all readers out there take note of that change!_ " she thought. " _And also, I hope they enjoyed this story._ "

 **The End**

* * *

 **Of course Ganondorf has to show up! After all, he's the only Hyrule Warriors character who still had to make an appearance in this story, and what's the best way to appear than in the final fight to replace the minor backup of enemies?**

 **Also, we get to see a sneak peek of a new OC that will be important in my upcoming stories, Luka! She's a energetic girl who loves singing, dancing, cute things, and anything Zelda related. Just like how Jewel is a Mario gamer, Luka is a Zelda gamer, with her favorite Zelda game being _The Wind Waker_ (hence why she has many accessories featuring ****elements from the game). She also lives in Hyrule: in the recent era, she lives in Hateno Village, so she's supposed to be my Zelda OC just like how Jewel is my Mario OC. In a way, Luka's supposed to represent my Zelda side, while Jewel is representing my Mario side. Interesting, isn't it? Finally, Luka's powers are pyrokinesis, but she can only activate them when she gets mad.**

 **It's been one year since I started the Descendants Saga, and now I finally finished it! Or, is it really over yet? Not quite! As you just saw at the ending, I just hinted the next story, which is actually going to be a Bonus Story for this Saga, just like how my Last Impact story was the Bonus Story from the Galaxy Heroes Saga.**

 **And just another quick note: I'll be taking a break for writing stories based on Mario titles as it's also mentioned in the ending. Considering that I wrote novelizations of the Galaxy games, the Mario & Luigi games and now this one, it does get quite tiring. So with that, I'm moving on to writing Zelda fics! Anyone, even those who are not too familiar with the franchise, are welcome to read these next stories. Who knows? Maybe you might learn more about this franchise as you read!**

 **The Bonus Story will come out right at the beginning of December! I hope you'll look forward to it!**

 **Fairy out! ;)**

 **PS: I'm holding a poll (this is my first time doing that) so you can vote for your favorite story of this Saga! I can't wait to see your opinions!**


End file.
